Forgotten Meeting
by Jello 36
Summary: The story of two young people walking the narrow path of darkness and light, of hatred and love that started due to a certain meeting between espers. An Accelerator x Mikoto story.
1. The Stubborn Brat

There was once a place, known as Academy City that had a certain program that brought the idea of super powers into a reality. The Espers were the result of this program. Out of all the research the scientists had done on improving the program, there were five levels of power. With only a couple level 5s, the highest tier, the science was obviously improving. But these people, these espers, once ranked by testing to see how far their potential could go, did not typically change, rarely was there one who moved up a rank that was unexpected. In this place full of people using powers fueled by their each individual personal reality, a certain meeting happened on one fateful day...

It was a cheery day, clear skies with only a few of the fluffy white, cotton-like clouds crossing the sky from the light breeze. Outside of one of the business buildings, a small, nearly empty playground seemed to be quite lonely. The only inhabitant was a small girl, short chestnut hair loose around her head, lonely hazel eyes staring down at the large frog stuffed animal she clutched as if for dear life. A cute little blue dress was accented by white sleeves and a white belt dressed the girl. Her shoes were simply black molly style ones over white crew socks. She was sitting on the bench, lamenting the lack of children to play with her. It was simply a not often used playground. Beside the bench was her small frog designed lunchbox, stuffed with food for her when she should decide it was lunch time, made by her loving mother. She was used to playing alone… but it still got to be boring. She wished for a playmate besides the large stuffed frog she brought with her every day. She had to come because her mother worked in the building overshadowing the playground, her father was out saving people all over the world. Like a super hero. So the little girl was often left alone and longed for some company, hungered for the constant companionship children crave.

But this cool afternoon, the chestnut haired girl was not the only inhabitant for very long. A young boy, taller than the small girl on the bench had strolled up to the large oak on the edge of the park and simply sat down. The albino boy was wearing navy shorts, a light blue shirt and a pair of sneakers. He seemed disinterested in the world, simply tucking his hands behind his head and staring up at the clouds beyond the shade of the tree. His red eyes were barely able to be seen under the mop of white that was his hair. Basking in the sunlight and enjoying the silence, he seemed to like his self-inflicted solitude. Little did he know that he was being watched by the small girl sitting on the bench. Why would he care? It wasn't like he hadn't gotten stares before. Nobody ever seemed to walk by him without turning their heads to see his brightly colored white hair. But what he didn't expect was the girl to climb off the bench and trot her way over beside him, looking down at him from where he lay relaxing.

"Do you want to play with me?"

The red eyes of the albino did not waver as he stared up at her face as if seeing through her. He decided that this child was just an annoyance. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten that offer before. But like everyone else, he knew she would give up if he just ignored her long enough. All of them were like that. Besides, he had no respect for some sniveling brat who was too afraid to play by themselves. So the boy closed his eyes to ignore the girl and return to his silent musings. But the sound of movement caused his eyes to open when he heard the sound of a body coming down beside him.

The little girl had been a little hurt by his outright ignoring her words and her presence. What else was she supposed to feel? But convinced that the boy was just as lonely as herself, she plopped her rear end right beside him with a slight pout mixed with the never ending stubbornness that would one day characterize herself.

"I'm Mikoto Misaka, What's your name?" Promptly came her cheerful question as she met his red eyes evenly.

Slightly impressed though he would never admit it, the boy decided he would test just how much this little girl would do to try and get him to talk. So he simply blinked twice before staring back up at the sky. Geez, this girl was annoying, and apparently didn't know how to take a hint. He didn't want to be bothered. Couldn't she at least tell that much? Aw well, stupid brats didn't know much about anything anyway.

Noticing that the boy was still ignoring, Mikoto pressed a finger to her chin thoughtfully. He was just staring upward, maybe he couldn't see her? No, she had already blocked his vision to the sky upon her first approach. Deciding to attempt a new tactic she suddenly stood up. She had a huge grin across her face. Since he was lonely… She suddenly thrust the large frog stuffed animal into his hands.

"Here! I gotta go to the bathroom, so you can hold Gekota and make friends with him!" She declared in the same cheerful voice before running off toward the port-a-potty just off the sidewalk surrounding the park.

The boy had been counting the seconds until the girl left. He had already forgotten her name. She must be pretty powerful to approach someone like him so nonchalantly. However, the girl got to her feet. Yup, she was done, giving up just like everyone else. It was kind of a bummer though, he had gotten the feeling she was more determined than that. But he was dead wrong. Instead she suddenly shoved the stupid looking toy into his hands and shouted something about going to the bathroom and leaving him with the dumb doll in his pale hands. He sat up with a scowl. Who did she think he was?! He wasn't going to hold some piece of garbage for a weakling brat like her! As he looked down at the toy, considering ripping it to pieces right then and there; he paused, hesitated. Why didn't he destroy such a stupid thing? He didn't know… he just sat there staring at it until he heard the footsteps returning several moments later. Waiting until the girl sat down, he suddenly shoved it back into her arms with an expression of disgust.

Mikoto had been overjoyed to see him staring at Gekota's face so intently, they had obviously made friends already! She was beaming; she had grabbed her lunchbox on her way back and plopped down beside the boy again. She had Gekota in her hands so fast she didn't know what to think of it. Gently she placed the stuffed frog beside her and looked back at the now grumpy faced boy. He seemed annoyed. But more than that she still felt like he was lonely and desired to make him feel better. Having forgotten her own loneliness in her concentration for helping him, she very cheerfully opened the lunchbox to reveal a sandwich cut in half, a pudding cup and two cookies in their individual wrappers. She reached into these contents, grabbing the cookies she placed one on his lap and the other on her own, removing the lunchbox from her lap and setting it next to her. She had just wordlessly shared.

"Did your mom not make you lunch?" Mikoto inquired whilst studying him and around him for any sign of food he might have brought with him.

"I didn't know my parents." The albino spoke for the first time as he stared at the cookie; her stubbornness had won over for a moment at least.

This girl confused him more than he ever thought he'd be confused. He was trying to ignore her for goodness' sake! But for some reason, with her annoying stubborn attitude, she could not be ignored. Though he said something she considered sad, he seemed not to care. He wasn't the type to care about people he never knew. He just figured they were pieces of trash like the rest of the world. But the girl's next movement filled him with complete and utter shock!

She had turned toward him and pulled her arms over him into a hug. His first ever hug in his entire life to his memory. She wasn't reflected because she was no threat to him. The albino's eyes were wide like saucers. Even more so when he thought he heard a sniffle. Reacting quickly he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"What is your problem, brat?! Who do you think you are?! Don't you have any clue who I am?! I'm Accelerator!" He hissed at her in a heightened level of irritation. What kind of girl dared to touch the Strongest in Academy City?!

"But… you must be lonely without any parents to make you lunch or give you ice cream." She replied tearfully, looking upset as she leaned forward toward him, as if concerned for his well

"Haaah?!" He asked in shock, was he really hearing this? He hated being around people! Why would he even be lonely? And why was she crying for him? Well… almost crying anyway...

"I have an idea!" Suddenly she shouted, her despondent attitude forgotten as the idea struck her. It was a genius one! She was beaming as she voiced her suggestion.

"I could share my mom with you! She could adopt you!"

Moment's ticked by as Accelerator stared at the girl in shock. Had she just said what he thought she did? Did this little brat just offer to have her own mother adopt him? He was the highest, strongest, top tier esper in ALL of Academy City and here he was, some little brat had just suggested that her mother adopt him. This situation was so stupid he could only stare at her with a shocked and confused look before adding in disgust.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I'm not gonna have your mom adopt me, brat. I don't even know her. Much less, what makes you think she'd go for adopting someone else? Wouldn't you already have siblings if that were the case?" His voice was dripping in annoyance, but... perhaps there was just a hint of loneliness. The Strongest esper of Academy City, only a child but had always been alone.

"Then... If my mom can't adopt you..." She trailed off a moment, deep in thought. "I could marry you!"

The great and mighty Accelerator had never been so shocked in his life. This was the weirdest little brat he had ever met, like ever! Why would some kid off the streets be worried about his loneliness? He was so astounded that he couldn't even open his mouth to talk at first, slowly he regained his composure. Blinking those clear red eyes he tried to brush off her attempt.

"You just don't know what you're talking about."

Mikoto jumped to her feet and pointed at him. "I do too!" She protested before proceeding to explain. "A marriage is where a boy and a girl get married and are together forever, even if my Daddy is gone a lot, he always comes to visit my Mom! So if we promised to marry each other one day, then you'd be my parent's son-in-law, meaning you wouldn't have to be adopted by my mom to be my mom's son!It's perfect!" Mikoto's excitement was overflowing as she paced to and fro. She felt like some kind of genius. Although she really didn't understand all the implications of what she was suggesting by bringing in the idea of marriage to this boy she had only just met today.

"You... want to marry me? Ridiculous. You'd forget by tomorrow." Accelerator scoffed as he closed his eyes, having recovered from his shock and now viewing the situation skeptically instead of taking her seriously.

"I won't forget! Not ever!"

Accelerator was startled by the force behind her voice. He looked up at her face, opening his eyes to see her nearly in tears and staring at him with that same dogged determination as before. Feeling taken aback he just stared at her. He turned his head away with a sound from between his teeth. For being a child, Accelerator was very mature, and unlike the little girl, he took life seriously, at least in his opinion.

"Tch, what's your name again, brat? And your level?"

It was Mikoto's turn to be confused as she wiped her face from the tears that had been threatening to fall down when she shouted that.

"Mikoto Misaka. I'm a level 1. What does that have to do with it?" She asked him in confusion as she stared at the albino boy. This made no sense to her, what did one's level matter? She had never really put much thought into her power.

Accelerator could hardly believe his ears. A level 1?! A level 1 had fearlessly walked up to the almighty level 5 Accelerator who could end her life any time he felt like it! His red eyes were wide, until he suddenly burst into laughter. This was the freaking, most ridiculous day in his entire life! He was laughing so hard that his sides hurt. He didn't care if the girl was staring at him looking terribly confused, this was just too stupid to be possible. Finally starting to get a grip over himself he chuckled one last time, letting out a sigh to calm him down.

"I'm not ever going to marry a level 1. I'm a level 5, so you get to level 5, then I'll marry you."

Accelerator knew that it was impossible to go from a level 1 to 5, so he figured the girl would realize that as well. Maybe it would shut her up and she would quit babbling nonsense and leave him alone. Though he would remember her as the most interesting level 1 he had ever met, Mikoto Misaka. Not someone he could easily forget even if he wanted to. She had made it farther than anyone else ever had. He had almost considered the fact she might have been serious, but now he had slapped the impossible in front of her, she was bound to give up.

"Then I'll become a level 5! I'll work hard and make myself stronger, I'll be the greatest level 5 too! I'll be so strong that I can protect you from anybody! That way you won't ever be alone! I might even be a level 6 some day!"

Mikoto had her hands on her hips, the look of pure stubborn determination across her face as she stared down at Accelerator. As if just daring him to tell her she was going for the impossible. She was looking dead on into his eyes. So very certain of her words, she knew what she would do, and that was never give up until she had exactly what she had made up her mind to do.

"You... Are you demented?! That's impossible! Nobody has ever leveled up that much! You realize you can only get as strong as your potential, and if you start as a weakling, you're stuck as one! You can't be a level 5!" Accelerator yelled at her harshly. He was growing angry for some reason, why did she keep up this stubborn insistence to keep him from being alone? He jumped to his feet, not caring that the earlier offered cookie fell to the ground as he grabbed the front of her dress.

"You stupid brat! What makes you think that I even WANT people around? I kill people, people hate me! Why do you think I want someone to keep me from being alone?" He hissed through clenched teeth as he lifted the fabric, pulling the smaller child from her feet. His fury was unexplained, he didn't know why this pissed him off so bad, but he felt enraged, did she think he, Accelerator, was too weak to live alone?!

Mikoto had been startled by his sudden shouting. She thought he would be pleased to hear that she wasn't giving up on him just because his level was impossible to reach. Her eyes started to well with tears as she jutted her lower jaw out stubbornly. "I will too become a level 5! Just you wait and see!" She shouted back tearfully as he lifted her off of her feet. She placed her hands on his hands, trying to keep herself balanced, just in case he dropped her. She was on the verge of tears as she looked at him stubbornly.

"You don't want to be alone! Nobody does! And if you really did want to be alone, you'd have killed me by now! Instead you are yelling! Because you are scared of being my friend, you don't want me to leave!" The tearful girl wailed as she looked at the boy in front of her, dead in the eyes. As if asking him if she was telling the truth or not.

Shock crossed Accelerator's face as he came to the realization that she was right. He hadn't killed her, she hadn't shown any hostile manner. Was he really that hungry for someone to be nearby? Was she crying for him...? Accelerator let his grip on her dress relax, letting the smaller girl down to the ground again while staring at her. He wasn't about to apologize, nor was he about to admit that she was right about him. He was almost like in a daze for a moment. His glare had relaxed into one of confusion, perhaps a bit of vulnerability. This... immature little bitch hadn't really made the great Accelerator lower down his emotional walls had she? The albino boy could hardly believe it himself. This situation was impossible! But apparently this little girl liked to defy the impossible.

"So... How does one promise to marry someone else?" He begrudgingly asked the pipsqueak with an averted gaze, sliding his arms over his chest to ignore the overreaction he was expecting.

Mikoto had just been standing there, her gaze staring at the grass growing at the base of the oak tree, feeling the awkward moment of silence. That is, until Accelerator asked her how she could promise to marry him. Overjoyed and rather proud of herself for convincing him to agree to it, the girl smiled proudly.

"Well, my Mom said that Daddy gave her a ring..." She spoke softly, thoughtfully, as she tried to figure out how to make this work.

A ring? Like an engagement ring? Accelerator felt a cold sweat run down his cheek. This brat didn't go around with a ring in her lunchbox, trying to find someone to promise to marry all the time did she? That would have more than disturbed the almighty Accelerator. He finally looked at her before daring to ask the question.

"You... don't have the ring... with you, do you?"

"Nope! But Mom told me about something else she and Daddy did!"

As Mikoto spoke she reached out to grab Accelerator's hand. He naturally jumped slightly, he wasn't used to being touched. Usually his reflection prevented it, but then again, that was because it was always to harm him. Thus this girl's touch could pass by, and though a new feeling, he couldn't help but feel like... it was something he liked. He couldn't explain it, but it was like a soft, fuzzy warm feeling that made him feel like he didn't have to keep his guard up. Naturally he kept his guard up anyway, this could be some kind of trick after all... right? But while his thoughts had been absorbed into wondering why he felt for the first time, the warmth of friendship; Mikoto had pulled him over to the oak tree. Suddenly met with the view of the bark he looked at the girl with a raised white eyebrow. What was she doing?

"My Mom and Daddy carved their initials into the tree to show they would be together forever."

Accelerator was dumbfounded, this brat really believed in stuff like this? She was an odd one, that had already been established... multiple times. He looked at the bark one more time before he decided to play along. He gently tapped the tree with his right hand, redirecting the energy to knock the bark off in that spot that his fist touched. Leaving a smooth surface.

Mikoto's eyes widened at the tiny display of power before her. She had never seen an esper ability like that before! But now that the bark was cleared from that spot, Mikoto pressed her thumb against the wood, letting a spark scorch the 'M' shape. She burnt it as deeply as her little electric spark would allow. Looking up at Accelerator so that he could do the rest of his part.

"Tch." Accelerator reached over and thumped the wood next to the 'M', controlling the wood, he made the moisture burst open a small canal into the shape of an 'A' next to the burnt 'M'. Adding one more touch to it, he added a ring around the two letters. Now that was done. He smirked like the show off he was and looked down at the pipsqueak to see how she would react.

"It's so pretty..." Mikoto breathed softly. Looking at their handiwork with a smile. She placed her hand against it to feel the differences. How had he done that?! It was awesome! Suddenly bursting out a couple of giggles. She looked up at the confused Accelerator. "Now just to seal the deal!"

"Say what? There's more?" Accelerator wasn't sure if she was making this up as she went or what. He really didn't know what to think of this brat.

"We gotta hold hands and kiss." Mikoto stated in a matter-of-fact manner, like it was a no brainer. She reached out to take Accelerator's hands again, both of them this time. They were standing in front of the tree they had just marked. Mikoto had squeezed her eyes shut and had her lips puckered for a kiss.

Accelerator was confused, and not quite sure what to make of the expression across the brat's face. Or... well, whatever that look could be called. He sighed, leaning down and pressed his lips to hers for a moment before pulling away. "Like that?" He asked her skeptically, not sure how that was supposed to work.

Mikoto made a face after he pulled away, wiping her mouth with her hand. "I don't know why it's supposed to be a good thing to kiss, cause it seems kind of nasty, but that's it. We have to get married when we're older. I've gotta be a level 5 first though." She stated with a nod of determination. She let go of Accelerator's hands and sat down right next to her Gekota. "Well, now we can eat out our cookies." She reminded as she picked up the cookie he had knocked to the dirt earlier.

Accelerator just shot her a glare before muttering. "If you didn't like it, don't ask for it." He was grumbling under his breath as he plopped down beside the girl. Taking the cookie she offered to him, he peeled off the wrapping to it, chocolate chip. Eh, he had no opinion toward sweets and began to eat the pastry. It was pretty good. Taking small bites to savor it, until he heard the rapid sound of crunching beside him. Turning down to look at the girl who devoured hers so fast he hadn't even swallowed his first small bite. Her hands and face had gotten chocolate smeared across from her rapid chomping. She was just about to wipe her hands on her dress. Didn't this midget have any manners?

"Hey, brat, don't wipe your hands on your dress." He ordered, causing her to freeze her movement.

Accelerator placed his cookie down on the wrapping he had pulled off a moment ago, then reached into the lunchbox to pull out the napkins, no wonder there were so many of them. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the top one, reaching over and rubbing it across her face. He cringed at seeing his handiwork. All he had managed to do was smear the chocolate worse and brush off crumbs. He grabbed her small water bottle in the lunchbox and squirted it on the napkin. Returning to his mission he vigorously wiped her face and her hands, the damp napkin doing it's job much better than a dry one. Within a moment he finished cleaning her up. He grabbed his cookie and sat down, going back to his dainty eating of it. Only for another bite or two, he noticed there was no movement next to him. He looked over at Mikoto, who was still in the frozen position.

"You can move now." He stated in a deadpanned monotone.

Breathing a massive sigh of relief, the girl let her shoulders slump. She had been surprised by his sudden offer to help her. Well, more of just cleaning her face outright. She grabbed her Gekota and sat it in her lap, hugging it quietly, a satisfied smile coming across her face.

"I wonder how my Mom will react when she hears that I'm gonna get married." She mused aloud.

"Probably gonna get mad at you." Accelerator stated with a distracted glance. He looked away for a moment, but his gaze was back instantly when he heard a 'crunch'. Mikoto had taken that moment to take a giant chunk out of what remained of his cookie. A glower formed on his brow as he stuck the rest in his mouth and ate it quickly. Reaching out he shoved her over. "Idiot." He grumbled under his breath, Mikoto was too busy giggling to notice.

After recovering from the laugh, and sitting there a few moments in silence, Accelerator finally stopped sulking over the missing bite of his cookie that Mikoto had given him. Accelerator seemed to be deep in thought for several moments. He rubbed the side of his head.

"Hey Mikoto, let's meet here again tomorrow." He said with a low tone. Surprisingly serious as evidenced by actually using her name rather than some insult. He wanted to make sure she was serious about this, and if she forgot it completely, he'd know he had gotten his hopes up too early.

"I will! I'll be here every day to see you!" She said with a giggle, hugging her Gekota tightly and squirming with happiness.

And so, the two spent the rest of the afternoon sitting there, not saying much, till finally Accelerator rose to his feet. The sun was close to the horizon, soon her mother would be coming out to get her. So he was bidding farewell now, rather than meeting the mother who might have issues with him. "Well pipsqueak, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said with a rare smile toward her, offering his hand to help her up.

"Yup! I'll see you tomorrow!" She called happily as she gave him one last hug, once again to his surprise before kissing his cheek. She stood there, holding her Gekota and waving to Accelerator as he strolled off. Her mother had only just emerged from the building to see her daughter waving at a figure leaving the street.

"A new friend?" She asked her daughter as she picked up the child, grabbing the lunchbox as well.

"More than a friend." Mikoto sighed happily as she hugged her mother. Watching where Accelerator had disappeared over the hill.

* * *

**Notes: This is just the first part of a little short story. Five year old Mikoto Misaka and seven year old Accelerator.**  
**Update 3/21/2015: I did do this scene based off of a roleplay, so the original idea does go to Naruto0116 who had it first for the meeting in the park idea. Also, he said it was okay after I realized and asked him about it. (Cause I tend to forget things a lot. And after reading his fanfic... Yeah.)**


	2. Tomorrow

The quiet sound of a child's gait sounded in the empty street. A single, small, no longer quite so lonely figure was heading toward the promised place. For once he was... happy? He didn't understand this excitement, or the odd and unfamiliar urge to smile. It made him feel pleasant, not even frowning. He noticed things he didn't usually notice. Like the fact there was a pretty bird on a tree over there, and that colors seemed to be brighter than he remembered. And more than that, he, the greatest esper in Academy City, had his very first friend. Who didn't care about his powers, who wasn't the least bit afraid of him, who just treated him like a normal human being. It was such a wonderful change from the desolate world of loneliness. Sure she was a snot-nosed brat, an annoying pipsqueak and the most stubborn little girl he had ever met, but... she was his friend. And she had promised to be there forever. Though he didn't want to believe her, she had said it with such faith that he couldn't help but look forward to it. He had even decided to get an extra can of his favorite black coffee to share with her so she could try it. Happily drowning out the annoying sounds, he could hear sirens in the distance, the bustle of the city, voices shouting from other people on the street or in apartments, but none of it soiled his good mood. Nothing could ruin this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He had never felt so... so like the world was perfect.

A smile crossed his face as he got close to the park, hiding against the building and peeking around. Intent on sneaking up on Mikoto. But to his surprise, he didn't see her anywhere in the park. Where could she be? Slowly emerging from behind the side of the building with a confused look across his youthful visage. She should have been here long before him since her mother worked in the next building over. He began to look around the park, oh well. He would wait. He was a patient boy. And this was nothing...

And so Accelerator waited...

And he waited...

By the time it was around 4:00 p.m. in the afternoon he was anxious. He hadn't seen any sign of Mikoto. He had paced around the park after the first couple of hours. But still the girl did not show up. He began to grow angry, how dare she get his hopes up and then forget?! She promised she wouldn't forget! That she would be here! He was growing angrier by the moment, eventually hurling the coffee can into the tree they had marked. It burst into a spray of coffee that he simply reflected off of him. Just standing there, as alone as he had been the day before he met that brat. But this time... it hurt. Why did it make him so upset that the girl played him? Maybe it was because the only time he ever trusted someone... he'd been betrayed. No! He couldn't give up hope yet. If she didn't get here today... then maybe tomorrow? Acccelerator bent down and picked up the can, carrying it and dropping it in the public trash can. The albino sat down in front of the tree. Agitation written across his face as he waited the rest of the evening, even staying the whole night, despite how cold it got.

Mikoto never came.

Three days passed of this staying at the playground. He waited for her, and he waited, but she never came back like she promised. Not even a glimpse of her. On the fourth day, Accelerator went home. He visited the park during the day, his mood gradually getting worse and worse, the longer since that day. More than once he was tempted to destroy that circle with their initials written inside. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. He never cried, he was just angry at himself for being such a fool as to believe a snot nosed brat like that. It took him two weeks of persistent visiting of the park before he finally gave up. She wasn't coming. So Accelerator decided to forget the whole thing, maybe then it wouldn't hurt that someone had actually touched the heart of the cold level 5 esper. He might remember, but he buried all thoughts of it, underneath the intense loneliness that had struck him more than he had ever known. If only he hadn't met that brat! It wouldn't hurt this much if he had never felt hope in the first place.

And so... Accelerator hid away his memory of the event. He even forgot the girl's name. Just having a distant glimpse of her face.

* * *

If only Accelerator had been there but half an hour before... he would have learned of her fate.

Mikoto had been in the playground, that mid-morning. Singing to herself as she smiled at the scarred tree. "Tomorrow is today~ I'm gonna see Accelerator~ And he's gonna marry me one day~" She was overly excited about meeting with her betrothed. She had Gekota held under her arm and her lunchbox in her hand as she trotted around the park. She was so happy, she began to check for any signs of Accelerator approaching. She had prepared herself to point out to Accelerator that she had, quite proudly, not forgotten to be there.

She never saw the car coming.

Mikoto had been standing in the street, standing on her tiptoes to see if he was approaching when the sound of a speeding car filled her hearing. She had dropped her lunchbox and reached to pick it up off the street when the car hit. The child had never had a chance to react. Her body was sent like a rag doll to the street, gaining several new gashes and a head injury as she fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. The concerned driver climbed out of the car. He had never meant to do that! He hadn't seen her until last moment, and by then it was too late.

Desperately he dialed Anti-Skill. The group drove up in an ambulance, ready to whisk her away to the hospital and calling her mother who came rushing out. They loaded the girl carefully onto the gunny, strapping her down to prevent anymore damage. Pressing gauze to the wounds and an oxygen mask to keep her breathing. But as she was loaded in and the frantic Misuzu sat beside her child, Mikoto's eyes fluttered open. In a voice so faint that it could hardly be heard, she uttered the last words before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"I... didn't... forget..."

Anti-Skill had gathered up her dropped belongings as well, the sirens of the ambulance blaring as it drove down the street, right past a small albino boy who was walking down the street with a small smile on his face.

Mikoto was taken to the hospital and treated immediately. She underwent surgery and received several stitches. Apparently had a measure of brain damage inflicted thanks to the impact done to her head. She didn't wake up for the next three days, her mother by her only child's bedside the whole time. Her father even came home the moment he heard his daughter had been involved in a car accident. When Mikoto did wake up. She had no recollection of the past week, including her meeting with a certain scientific albino. The little Mikoto Misaka returned to her normal lifestyle after several weeks of recovery. By then her mother had gotten a new job.

She didn't ever return to the park.

**_Notes: _**

_**So, drastic twist as the ending to this section of the short story. Part 1 complete I suppose. I'll be doing what happens when they are older as Part 2.**_

_**Also, do you guys reading it think I should stick with the really short chapters or merge them into larger more book-like chapters?**_


	3. Twisted Future

**Notes: This does have a written version of some of the episodes, so spoiler warning. This was needed to set up the encounters later, plus I like making it more dramatic than the episodes. **

* * *

_For years, the young albino boy lived on his own. Loneliness was insufferable, but as always there was no hope of ever ending the endless cycle of violence around him. He had trudged through years of people trying to kill him to take his rank, but did no one realize that he just wanted to be a normal person? Just wanted to have friends. Tired of this, Accelerator of course agreed to a project to become a level 6, with the hopes that once he reached that level, maybe no one would get hurt by him anymore. Maybe he could be able to have people close... but even then at least he'd be so strong that no one would dare challenge him. Then possibly this fighting and death surrounding him would go away._

_Accelerator followed the scientists' instructions, going into the research facility he'd be visiting every single day to make this happen, multiple times a day. He didn't quite know what the whole experiment would end up entailing, he did know that it would be him fighting one of the other level 5s, the Railgun. But that was about all he knew on the matter. Into the elevator that opened up to a large room, he didn't realize that he was stepping into what would begin his greatest mistake. The large white room had a glass window in it where the researchers did their thing. Confident in how this was going to go, Accelerator smirked as he looked over at the chestnut haired girl standing with her back toward him._

_"Yo. So you're my partner for this experiment?"_

_The face he saw was vaguely familiar for some reason when she turned toward him. He couldn't place it. But that didn't matter, standing with his hands in his pockets._

_"Yes! I look forward to working with you! Answers MISAKA."_

_Accelerator noted the familiar ring of that name, for some reason it brought back that feeling that he wasn't remembering something._

_"It's my first time fighting a level 5 too. I'm kind of looking for-" He cut off mid sentence, noticing her cock a pistol in her hand. Why would a level 5 have a gun?_

_"Everything is under control. Says MISAKA, showing off her enthusiasm about this first battle." As she spoke she dropped in a crouch and pointed her gun at various directions before continuing. "By the way, I have received permission to shoot you. May I really?"_

_Accelerator ignored her, his head cocking to the side as he began to lose his excitement. Something wasn't how he expected it. The buzz and warning of a voice called his attention up toward the window as the gold toothed scientist spoke._

_"All right, let us begin the first experiment."_

_"Let us fight to the death! Says MISAKA as she commences combat!" Accelerator's gaze moved from the window to the girl who began to run around him. She fired one shot, it deflected from his reflection into the wall, same as every following shot. He could see her confusion, he didn't even have to look at her to see that._

_"Are the bullet trajectories being changed? Wonders MISAKA as she opens distance and analy-" But as she pulled back, there was a familiar figure right behind her she bumped into. It was Accelerator, now in quite the foul mood. He couldn't remember something and it was bothering him, not to mention this game was underestimating him, or at least it felt that way._

_"Who the hell do you take me for?" He demanded, as she turned toward him he flicked her with his hand, using the force to send her flying into the air. She promptly went flying into the air before tumbling and skidding to a stop. Accelerator took a long look at the girl. He couldn't figure out what about this girl bothered him so much. Irritated, he turned toward the glass window again._

_"Hey! What's the meaning of this? Is this really a clone of a Level 5?"_

_"Please ignore the power gap with the original. The clones share their memories through a network. Through 20,000 battles, they will continue learning and building experience. The last few might not be so easy to defeat, even for you."_

_"So you mean I gotta keep fighting these weaklings?" Accelerator asked, this wasn't what he thought it was going to be. "Tch! What a letdown. This time it was just her, then." He turned away, disgusted now and preparing to leave this stupid experiment, since he had obviously just won._

_"Yes, however, the experiment has yet to be concluded. It won't be until you dispose of the subject behind you. Completion of the project requires the elimination of 20,000 armed clones. The target has yet to cease operations. Continue fighting."_

_Accelerator looked back at the scientist, he didn't want to kill her. Something made the thought itself terrible. He tightened his lips in irritation and inner turmoil, but did not show it. He was tempted to blast through that window and just smash that scientist's head instead. But his attention was called by the helpless girl's soft voice as she reached for the pistol._

_"I... understand... I will now... resume the experiment... Says MISAKA, following her orders." Her shaking hand landed on the pistol softly._

_"Eliminate? Cease operations? Does that mean-?" He had been asking, just hoping that it really wasn't that. But the sound of the gun firing sounded as his reflection sent a bullet flying. He turned to look at the now wounded clone. Blood was seeping from the bullet to her mid torso. Probably pierced the lower lung and damaged the diaphragm. He watched her vulnerable look as she looked down in shock at the wound, dropping the weapon. Accelerator's eyes were wide as she fell to the floor, obviously dying. The red forming a puddle around her._

_"It's dark...It feels like I'm sinking into deep waters... Is... this... death? Asks... MI... SA... KA..." She halted her movement, the first of 20,000 kills had met her end._

_Accelerator's eyes stared at her. Mesmerized by the sight of death, it was a strange and mixed feeling. It left him with a bitter taste in his mouth, and yet... it made him excited, which only furthered his disgust for it and himself. He finally tore his eyes away as he sighed. "So that's it."_

_"Good work! This concludes the first experiment. They will grow stronger as we progress, so please bear with it. Just keep disposing them as such. No need to hold back. You are fighting synthesized masses of drugs and protein. Mere puppets."_

_Accelerator huffed quietly as he left the room. He would be killing these clones. Multiple times a day at this rate. Was it wrong? Probably. But the only people telling him anything told him it wasn't._

_Accelerator thus began to take part in the many experiments following. He grew drugged with power. When one kills another, that feeling corrupts the murderer. It threw him further into the darkness. No matter what little voice in his head reminded him that these were really people, he couldn't stop. He had grown addicted to the feeling of life in his hands. A taste of being God, maybe. All Accelerator knew, was that he gradually forgot the reason for doing this experiment in the first place, replaced by the power hungry desire to become comparable to godhood. He wanted to be all powerful. But he couldn't even remember why anymore. Loneliness? It didn't hurt so much, he had buried it with the many clones he massacred. Nothing hurt so much anymore. He just went every day, killed clones as ordered, as many as required in a day. It was a great feeling, exhilarating, it pushed off those feelings that hurt so much. He never did figure out why the clones seemed so familiar to him. Guess he would find out one day, not that it mattered to him all that much._

* * *

_Accelerator was not the only one changing. Mikoto had grown up as well. An incredible drive to get stronger had brought her to where she was now. She had trained hard, and through hard work, she had become a level five. Even though she had grown into such a position, the girl was hardly all that mature. Obsessed with the frog mascot, Gekota and collecting Killbear stuffies. She had no idea what her DNA was being used for. As far as she knew, the Radio Noise project had been cancelled and no clones were ever produced. Carefree living and happy times in making Academy City better filled her time._

_Mikoto's mother no longer was around constantly due to Mikoto living in the Tokiwadai dormitory. With a certain perverted teleporter. But hey, Mikoto managed to foil all of her weird attempts somehow, though usually they backfired onto one of her other friends, like Ruiko. Over all, Mikoto had many friends, she found the lonesome feeling from being away from her parents completely gone when she was with her friends. They were like a family. Even more than that, it was like she had sisters of her own._

_Like any other teenage girl, Mikoto had her likes of things, though her tastes were typically rather childish, she had a boy she liked: Touma. Though half the time she didn't know what to think of him with his moaning about misfortune. But he always managed to get on her nerves. And he never noticed how she felt about him either. That tended to wear her out. Today was like any other, Mikoto was just out at the mall to get herself some new pajamas. Well, on her way to go to the mall. She was looking in the store windows when she noticed something in the crowd. She didn't know what it was._

_Just a white haired person, but when she did a double take and looked to see who it was, he had already moved on. She thought she had seen that face before. But it was too late to know for sure. Shrugging it off she continued walking. Briefly reflecting as she wondered if she should join up with Kuroko today to help Judgement out with any problems, something Mikoto did often. Who knows? Today could hold great excitement! It always did. But then again, as Mikoto's thoughts wandered she recalled the rumors Mii had told her about, that a level 5 had been cloned. That was an interesting and not so great idea. Giving Mikoto a bit of a disturbed feeling._

_She had even been dreaming of an encounter with a scientist she had had years ago recently. Weird. As she walked however, the nasally tone of a certain roommate cut into her hearing._

_After the short conversation it had turned into Kuroko complaining about all the childish things in their room, to how they were obviously going on a date. More and more annoyances. But Mikoto was used to it. She brushed it off as usual._

_They never did make it to the mall. Actually they ran into some trouble that day, but after the excitement over some cards in alleyways was handled, Mikoto heard something that made her incredibly suspicious and confirming her worst fears. Ruiko had told her that she had seen her AT the mall. Mikoto was beginning to suspect that... something was going on that she wasn't going to like._

_That was before she learned of the person behind the cash card incident. Shinobu Nunotaba. The girl had been there when she gave her DNA map for a medical condition. Curious, Mikoto hacked into the science facility. Confirming the fact that the project, Radio Noise had been cancelled because Tree Diagram calculated that the clones could not reach her power level. Relieved Mikoto had put away her thoughts of it and went back to her carefree life..._

_Until that evening._

_That was when Mikoto had been hanging out with some children due to boredom, a strange feeling had hit her. Her electromagnetic field had caught an identical one on her radar. That was when the realization of what she had been fearing came true._

_There, in front of her, it was like seeing a mirror... a mirror of herself with goggles being the only difference between the two. That meeting with 9982 changed everything she knew in life. She didn't understand what was going on exactly because the clone hadn't given her much information, but with the help of Kazari... Mikoto figured out the codes and understood the true project happening right now._

_The Level 6 Shift Project._

* * *

That was when Mikoto realized that 9982 would be in danger. Because that number... was the same one for tonight's experiment. Mikoto hurried, even if she had only just met the clone today, even if it was artificially made... She was still a human being! To be slaughtered in this manner... was just brutal! That girl that had the strangest bond with Mikoto, having somehow managed to take the badge from Mikoto that she earned from going through several vending machines. But now Mikoto was late, the 9882nd experiment was already underway! The Strongest esper was fighting with this clone she had met at this very moment! She might not make it in time!

But by the time Mikoto made it to the place where the experiment was supposed to have taken place, they were gone. She sighed in relief, thinking that it had all been some sort of elaborate prank.

"I knew it. There's no way that crazy plan could actually be..." But as she turned to leave, her foot nudged something that created the sound of metal on concrete. Mikoto felt a chill go up her body as she dared to look down. It was as she feared... the goggles that 9982 had been wearing. Her eyes widened as she drew in a shaky breath. This... this madness was really happening! What could she possibly do?! She didn't care, shaking it off as she ran down the only route they could have gone. She had to help the poor clone somehow! However, her thoughts were startled by the sound of an explosion in the nearby vicinity. It must be there! No one else was out because of curfew! Bursting into a sprint toward the bridge she came onto the scene.

Mikoto came to a stop, leaning over the side of the bridge as she realized what was happening. Her blood ran cold as she recognized the girl who had saved the cat with her earlier that day, missing a leg and sitting in a puddle of her own blood, holding the precious badge that Railgun had given her. "No... way..." Mikoto was in shock, her eyes wide as she began to realize, this was no joke. This was the cruel, horrible and cold reality.

"NO!" She screamed when the train came out of the air and crashed onto the unfortunate clone who was faintly smiling, despite her pain, at the Gekota badge.

Accelerator stared at his handiwork, watching the blood seep out from underneath the vehicle he had just thrown onto the girl. He found this ending slightly different. Not used to any sign of emotion from the clones, this was an odd finale. But it was over. And he spoke it by spinning around slowly and throwing his arms out like a circus master after the end of a show.

"And thus concludes tonight's experiment!"

"We've made quite a mess, I wonder if they can clean it up. Not that I care." He added as an afterthought. Tucking his hands into his pockets while turning to walk away. But as he was talking to himself about stopping by a convenience store, lightning shot at him from the side. Reflected, of course. But he lifted his head to see a clone? What? Wasn't it only one tonight? But the scream of rage coming from the 'clone' was uncharacteristic of them. Confused, but intrigued by this headstrong female who charged him without fear and without thought. He took his hand away from his neck as he stared at the girl who seemed to be enraged.

She was still yelling as she slammed her foot against the gravel and used magnetism to pull out an onslaught of iron sand. Accelerator's eyes widened as a slight smirk formed on his face. Now THIS was what he was talking about! As he watched, the iron sand shot up into the air. This was... it made him feel excited, more than just killing clones, it made his insides quiver, not with fear, but anticipation! That rage was top notch!

"Awesome! Awesome! A new ability?" He taunted as it shot toward him. Mikoto was trying to crush him with the vibrating particles. For once, the desire to kill drove her fury. She wanted him to cease to exist! And that excited him beyond words. She wasn't even taking her time to try and analyze him like the others. He savored that look of shock across her face when he spoke again.

"Oh? Controlling iron through magnetism? That's an interesting way of using your powers." But he decided to mess with this girl a bit, reflecting all of the iron sand away and cutting off the magnetic field for a moment so it all fell to the gravel, ineffective. He enjoyed her realization of it's futile attempt.

"Well, since I know how it works, it's useless anyway." He was smirking, hands in his pockets as Mikoto tried to use her head a little bit more. How could that have not wounded him? But her eyes landed on something... what was once the part of a human being, the leg of 9982 was laying in the gravel.

Horror filled Mikoto, as well as a cold feeling, deep inside of herself. She gripped her arms, looking down as the terror of the situation hit her again. She couldn't stop screaming as her magnetism picked up the iron parts of the railroad from the rail yard. Her screaming continued as she hugged herself tightly, she wished she could wake up from whatever manner of a bad dream this was!

"Huh? That power... you...?" Something about her brought a nostalgia, but instead he smirked as he came to the realization of who she was by title. His reflection sending the iron rail ties back at her. Forcing her to dodge as she looked on in shock. But even as she tried to figure out what had just happened, he smirked and gave a giggle.

"I see! I see! I thought something was strange that things weren't going according to plan. You're... the original?" He was excited as he continued, not aware that he had sparked something off inside of Mikoto. "Clones are the substitute for the original. So it means, if I finish you off, I can cut short the boring work. I was already getting sick of it. I'm counting on you, original." As he stepped forward, Mikoto stepped back.

What was going on? She suddenly felt something strange, she recognized this person for some reason, now that she wasn't attacking in rage. He was that guy from the street earlier! But... where had she seen him before that? Not to mention panic at his death threat. Mikoto had so many thoughts running through her head that she didn't know what to do. She gritted her teeth after a momentary look of vulnerability. Causing even Accelerator to pause. Where had he seen a look like that before? But not to mention, she was holding her hand out as well. As if threatening him.

"Why? Why are you taking part in such a project?!" She demanded, for some reason it hurt to know he was in this project, though she didn't even know him!

"What's with this all of the sudden?" Accelerator asked her seriously, that tone of voice, sounded like something he couldn't place. His smile gone as he stared at her for a moment.

"Answer me! If it's someone like you... Someone with as much power as you, couldn't have been forced to do it! What's your reason for participating in such a crazy project?! Do you have a grudge against her?!" Mikoto was more desperate for answers than she should be, as if somehow pleading for it not to be what she knew was probably true.

"Reason? My reason... well..." He trailed off, smirking as he held his hand up toward the moon and gripped his fist, pushing these strange thoughts aside. "Well, I want to obtain the ultimate ability." He ignored that look of shock across Mikoto's face as he continued. "Level 5? The top in Academy City? It's not something boring like that! It's the absolute power that will make people even thinking of challenging me, unacceptable! I want to become invincible! If you're a level 5, you understand, right?" But after he finished his little speech, he realized she was bursting with electricity. But that rage, once more made his heart skip a beat.

"What's that? Absolute power? Invincible? For something as stupid as that... you... You killed her for something like that?!" Mikoto was so enraged, she couldn't hold in the fury and it was coming out through her lightning around her. Letting loose the coin to release her signature move, the electromagnetic cannon, the Railgun.

Accelerator had paused as he listened to her, for some reason, her words rang into his conscience, something he thought was long dead. _'For something like that...?'_ He wondered, but then, before he could think any further, she blasted away at him. Only it reflected away, blasting through some of the standing rail ties and leaving them smoldering. He watched her stand there in utter shock before pushing aside his thoughts and smirking.

"That's harsh. Don't say it like I'm some murderer. I'm just facing some imitations that were made at the push of a button." He repeated the words he had been told so many times, not looking at her for some reason. But then he realized that look of shock on her face, she wasn't even paying attention to his excuse.

"Why are you so tense?" Receiving no answer he lit up at the reason. "Oh! I see! Sorry, sorry, that move you just used was your best one, right? Well, we are both level 5s, but I never thought you would be so pathetic!" He watched her for a moment, waiting for some kind of retort. But she didn't say anything so he continued, while approaching her slowly. "So then, it's my turn. I'm not expecting much, but come entertain me a bit, third ranked girl." He taunted, hoping to see that enraged expression again, a psychotic smirk across his face.

Mikoto was staring in shock and horror, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. Her own voice. She looked back slightly as the clone spoke.

"Please wait. Battles outside of the project's simulated predictions will cause a calculations error, MISAKA warns." Mikoto's eyes widened at the many clones standing there, for the purpose of cleaning up after the battle.

"Especially since Big Sister is a level 5, the distortions made would be exceptionally huge."

"Trying to cut short the time needed is foolish, and can cause concerns to the possibility of failure."

"In addition, MISAKA had been matched with the subsequent experiments scheduled."

"Tuning has been conducted, and changes in the experiment would be extremely difficult."

..."MISAKA persuades."

Right as the last clone finished, Accelerator rolled his crimson eyes.

"Tch! I got it! I understand! I was just having a bit of fun. Don't speak in relay, it's creepy." As Accelerator spoke, he began to approach Mikoto. "Oh yeah, come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself. I'm obligated to your clones. After all, they are helping me become invincible. I have to be thankful." He murmured as he stopped right behind her and leaned to whisper into her ear.

"I'm... Accelerator. Nice to meet you."

As he began to walk away, Mikoto could distantly remember the name for some reason.

_"Don't you have any clue who I am?! I'm Accelerator!"_

Mikoto couldn't stand up anymore as she fell to her knees. She didn't know him, and yet, she felt like she did. And it seemed to hurt that she couldn't do anything to help these clones of herself.

Or the one killing them.


	4. Sisters

_Mikoto didn't know where she was. Some foggy black place, standing in the midst of a field that seemed to be impossible to see. What was this? She moved her head, trying to see around, for some reason walking forward. She could hear the distant sound of laughter. Children were laughing. But Mikoto couldn't see any children, nor could she figure out from which direction it was coming from. The laughter faded out into the sound of a child chattering excitedly._

_"Do you want to play with me?"_

_The voice seemed to echo, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Like it was just beyond her reach. Only just a little closer. As she ran toward where she thought it might be coming from, something grabbed her foot. Suddenly feeling panicked, Mikoto looked down to see the girl who had the same face as herself. The clone! But that wasn't the only thing there, there were more of them, bloodied and dying, all of them pulling her down. Mikoto's eyes were wide as she tried to apologize, but even though her mouth was open, even though her lips moved, no sound came from her throat._

_"I'm going to become invincible! You're a level 5, you understand right?" _

_She looked up tearfully to see Accelerator staring down at her as she was being pulled down into the ground. She reached up for him, trying to request help but his smirk only widened as he reached past her hand and closed in on her face, covering her vision to crush her skull and then..._

That was when Mikoto woke up, screaming actually. Kuroko was sitting on the floor next to her bed, looking at her, filled with concern. For once, not trying anything perverted. After all, it was not often that Mikoto had nightmares so violent. Ever since that night that Mikoto had come in, far later than curfew, she had been acting strange. It was worrying the level 4 teleporter greatly.

"Big Sister? Are you alright?"

Mikoto was shaken once more. These dreams terrified her, she felt the immense guilt for the deaths of her clones. This was her fault, the fact that they had been created in the first place had been because of her foolishness. She was on the verge of tears from the nightmare. If this was what the weight of the world felt like... ignorance was truly bliss. Mikoto brought her hand to her forehead, it was clammy with sweat. She was still finding it nearly impossible to believe that Academy City would be doing something so evil under her nearly perfect life with her friends. She took a deep breath to compose herself before looking at her roommate with a faint smile, all she could muster.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare. I'm sorry if I woke you." Mikoto assured her, trying to hide just how much these dreams tormented her. Even though she failed at it, Kuroko stood up anyway with a smile.

"Well then, Big Sister, I left a glass of water here if you need it. Try to rest well, tomorrow we have school." The girl gently reminded as she walked over to her own bed. Climbing under the covers, she feigned sleep, unable to do so because of her worry for her roommate.

"Thanks, Kuroko." The level 5 breathed softly, feeling the heaviness in her heart as she sat on the side of her bed. It was like this guilt was pulling her down, just as in her dreams. Though something further continued to nag at her, like she was forgetting something important. But every time she tried to remember, it was always just out of reach. So close, yet so far. Nothing Mikoto could do to stop this experiment either... She gripped the sides of her head as she tried to think of what Shinobu had told her the day before. She only had one choice. She couldn't beat the level 5 and strongest esper, Accelerator. So she would simply destroy what they were using to make the Sisters. Mikoto got to her feet, and dressed herself quietly. As she pulled her hair into a ponytail, she stared herself in the mirror. Would her guilt ease away? Probably not. But she would do what she could. That was what she decided as she jerked the hat down on her head. Thus beginning Mikoto's next battle against the seemingly impossible. Something she seemed to do pretty often.

* * *

_After a handful of weeks, Mikoto had systematically destroyed many of the facilities that the Sisters were being produced. When she was on the second to last one, she clashed with Level 5, Mugino Shizuri. After the battle, that Mikoto defeated ranked 4 Meltdowner, Mikoto investigated the last remaining facility. Shut down due to bankruptcy, Railgun thought that perhaps, the horror had ended. That maybe, such a slaughter had reached an end. In such high spirits, Mikoto found herself meeting a familiar Level 0 at the vending machine. In such a relaxed state and a far better mood than she had been for quite some time, she was shell shocked to discover... a clone walking by them. Mikoto's shock had been evident as she pulled 10031 aside to converse with her, leaving Touma in confusion. To Mikoto's horror, she learned that countless facilities had joined in with making this project succeed. There was no way she could stop it in the way she had hoped. So the girl resolved to destroy Tree Diagram, the supercomputer that had concocted this horrible project in the first place..._

* * *

After a farewell to Kuroko, and a strange encounter that left Touma baffled, Mikoto set out on her mission to eradicate Tree Diagram... or at least hack into it and install a false simulation that would shut down this whole project. So she headed for the sole terminal of Tree Diagram after making the security robots malfunction. But as she looked around the terminal, she noted that it was empty. She had come, expecting for it to be bustling with people, but no one was here. Nothing was operational, at all. Why would they leave the only communications terminal to Tree Diagram so unguarded? Was this some kind of trap? Or what? What could possibly be going on? It didn't make any sense. Even as she approached the transmission room... it was completely empty. Upon further inspection she realized there was dust, this hadn't been abandoned recently. But as she tried to hack into it, she was shocked to realize Tree Diagram had had zero transmissions today.

"What the heck?" What could this possibly mean? A dread started to settle on Mikoto's heart. Not wanting to believe what was becoming obvious to her. A cold feeling covered her as she read... Tree Diagram... had been destroyed. July 8th... it should have ended on July 8th! The report read that Tree Diagram was gone! Then.. the madness hadn't stopped when the reason for it was destroyed?! Mikoto stumbled back with panic across her face, this couldn't be possible! Her only option was to continue destroying the factories! She had to hurry, or another one would be killed, for even at this moment... 10031 was prepared to face Accelerator in combat that would only result in her death.

Mikoto walked as if in a daze. Not caring about the robots who tried to stop her. Only a little electricity was all it took. She could still hardly believe it. Could reality be so cruel? It was apparently. There was no hope for her.

"Your identity code could not be confirmed, unauthorized personnel are not allowed. Please leave imme-" The mass of security robots in front of Mikoto were shut down, she hardly noticed them as she kept her slow, slightly unsteady pace. Her dull eyes staring forward as she caused explosions with every step. Just watching the scientists run in fear. But Mikoto felt nothing. Looking at them with the lifeless expression of despair. As she walked the halls, just flinging her hands to the right, then to the left, each thrust of her arm sent a pulse, destroying everything in her sight.

"It's not over yet... I can't give up. I just need to destroy them all... no matter how long it takes." But despite her trying to encourage herself, there was no hope. She was faced against all of Academy City. And it was practically impossible.

Accelerator had been in the midst of slowly wearing 10031 out, letting her do her thing. Even bragging to her about how his ability worked. But now that she was laying face first at his feet, his smile vanished. For some reason he hesitated before speaking in a lower tone.

"Well then."

Mikoto had continued her wanton destruction of the facility, anything to make it one step closer to ending this madness. But even as she did, she nearly snapped. She would destroy it all! Every bit of it! A chuckle escaping her throat. Not a happy sound, it was a chuckle of sadness, of feeling the incredible weight of destiny being against her. But then she realized, no matter how much damage she did... it would never be enough in time. Screaming at her own consciousness she let loose a torrent of electricity. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she felt no hope.

"SHUT UP! What am I supposed to do?! How else can I make them cancel the plans?!" She was breathing hard after her rant. Nearly in tears,, but the sound of the video feed of one of the computers that had miraculously survived brought her attention. Terrified to look at the bloody figure, but unable to bring herself to look away because of her guilt, Mikoto turned to watch. Drunkenly moving closer to it, she thought she couldn't feel anymore despair, but she couldn't feel anything anymore. It was just numbness. She was gasping, just like her dream, unable to speak. Turning into a whimper, pleading whatever goodness was still in Accelerator's heart to just please, please don't kill the clone! Even though Mikoto knew that nothing would have changed since her last encounter with him.

"Second elimination question: What happens to the human body if the blood flow is reversed?" He asked with a chuckle, reaching down to press his right first two fingers into 10031's wounded flesh.

"No... no! Please... no! Please don-" Mikoto had been pleading desperately to the male who couldn't see her. But the blood splattered across the camera lens, obscuring her vision of the whole event. Mikoto was trembling, only able to gasp for breath due to shock. She slowly began to sink to the floor, if she thought she had felt like it was hopeless before... it felt ten times worse. Like this burden was pulling her down, holding her to the ground.

Accelerator stood there, staring at the bloodied mess he made from killing the clone. His expression almost sad as he closed his eyes. His gaze slowly moving away from hers but then he jolted slightly as he realized there was a camera, pausing to stare at it. Huffing under his breath before turning to leave. Almost as though he sensed the feeling from the girl watching the whole event occur. Once more the unfamiliar feeling of guilt plagued his mind as that memory of MISAKA 1 came up into his mind while walking away. He was beginning to doubt this was the right path. After his last meeting with the original, he had been questioning himself, and that pissed him off. He stood at the traffic light, deep in thought. Shoving those thoughts aside as he walked off.

* * *

**Notes: So, thus concludes this bit, the next one will be the fight between Accelerator and Touma, then it'll be pretty much all original from there. Yay!**


	5. Strongest

Later that evening, Mikoto was busy reflecting on the horror she would soon face. She couldn't think of a solution to this problem unless she defied the calculations, she had made her decision. The Railgun was going to die at the hands of the Accelerator this evening. She was staring at the place where 9982 had met her end. For some reason the distant memories clung to her mind, but she couldn't recall. So close to something nagging that continually nagged at her mind. For some reason, that reminiscent feeling of childish laughter rang in her mind.

_"You'll forget by tomorrow." _

Mikoto's guilt overwhelmed her confused thoughts. This was all her fault. She had given her DNA map to the scientists, thereby ensuring this plan's chances of success. Providing this opportunity for Accelerator's level 6 project. What didn't occur to her, was the fact that this might have happened, regardless of what she had done, either way, she would have still felt guilty for it. Mikoto was so softhearted, this whole event was tearing her apart inwardly. Couldn't there be some other way, some possible route that Accelerator could have taken that wouldn't result in killing people? Clones were people too! They had emotions! Caring for some cat on a tree, for a child in a car, even things so trivial! They had just never had the chance to develop those emotions due to their short lives. Mikoto couldn't take it, she was sure of it. It was as if she had murdered those clones herself, the memories of the torn apart, bleeding and dying clones flashing before her eyes. Speaking the words she had tried to speak in her dreams.

"Help... help me..." Only her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cat's meow. Mikoto turned her head to see the same stray kitten that 9982 had had with her. Unaware that 10032 had been the one to continue taking care of said kitten after discovering him again. Turning her eyes filled with hopelessness she asked dumbly. "A cat?" But the sound of heavy breathing filled her hearing as she lifted her nearly dead looking eyes up at Touma.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Touma demanded breathlessly, resulting in Mikoto letting out a low sigh as she looked down. _'I wish I knew what TO do...'_ But she remembered that she had to keep up a brave face and paused a moment before her usual cocky smirk formed.

"What do you want? I do whatever I want to. Who do you think you are, telling me I can't-"

"Stop it." His dark voice startled Mikoto.

"What are you talking about? I-" Railgun's skin color turned a few shades paler, her eyes widening as she looked up at the papers Touma held up. That was the information on the Level 6 Project she had printed so she could have a map of where to go without the data being erased.

"I've read about all the other MISAKA, the Sisters and the experiment. So let's skip the small talk."

A ragged gasp escaped Mikoto as she tried to find her tongue. Why did fate keep making this harder. "You... " Her lower lip trembled a moment before she tried to hide her agonized state with a smirk.

"Heh, you're pretty good. Just yesterday you met one of my clones. And yet, you've already found out so much. The police could use a detective like you. But you know, if you have that, it means you broke into my room. You even went so far as to check my stuffed animals. You should be executed for this." She said with a wink, trying to hide the turmoil inside by acting the part of the villain and stuffing the pain away as usual. Maybe being blamed would satisfy a bit of that guilt that constantly rose up inside.

"So what, you think I should pay for what I did?" She asked him smugly, but his answer shook her completely.

"Are you stupid? I was worried."

Mikoto gasped before looking away, her eyes threatening to fill with tears as she once more tried to deter him.

"Even if you don't mean it... I appreciate it. If only... you meant it." She added the last part sadly, struggling hard to keep her smile up past the lump in her throat.

"I'm not lying." At her shocked look toward him he shouted. "I said, I'm not lying!"

Mikoto looked down, then back up, then over at the place of 9982's death, then back as she gritted her teeth. She composed herself before she spoke.

"This is my fault, that's why I need to be the one to fix it." With that she began to march past Touma, who had no intention of allowing her to do so.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"There's another experiment tonight, before that, I'm going to settle things with Accelerator." _'Settle everything...'_

"Can you win? It says here, you'd die within 185 moves. Do you really plan on winning?"

"You're right. Even if I go all out, I can't lay a scratch on him. But then, what am I worth? If I were to lose on the very first move, then it would contradict the simulation completely. This way, it'll make the scientists had to reevaluate the simulations... Then, maybe this way... I'll be useful."

"So you... plan on dying?"

"Yes."

* * *

_After admitting to Touma, the 'hero', what her plan was, Kamijou would not allow her to continue on her foolish mission to die at Accelerator's hands. Mikoto's fragile mental balance was knocked out of place, therefore attacking him. After he refused to move relentlessly, she couldn't take it any further, she released a full out shockwave, thankfully it was not completely aimed at the boy, or he would have died from the electricity. Finally breaking down into the emotions, the young level 5 esper cried for all her hopelessness while Touma presented his plan. He would defeat Accelerator with his negating ability and thereby ruin the calculations of the scientists. Finally promising the tearful girl, the young man set out to face the Strongest in Academy City. Unknowing that Mikoto had followed after recomposing herself. Determined to make sure that another innocent wasn't killed because of her._

* * *

Accelerator had been carrying out the experiment as usual. Strangely not as in the mood as usual. But then he'd been interrupted by some dweeb who told him what to do as if he was some kind of authority over him. Even going so far as to lecture him. Then what finally set off Accelerator was when he said the words:

"And here I thought you were forced into the experiment, I guess I was wrong. I'm going to beat you so you can never do it again."

That distracted Accelerator for a moment, thinking about the fact that he had not been in fact, forced into the experiment, he had done it himself. Even if he was long sick of killing this girl with the same face, over and over again, he persevered through it. This guy would never understand.

Touma shouted before charging at the albino, who simply smirked before kicking the ground. "Too slow!" Sending the level 0 tumbling and skidding across the gravel with rocks pelting him. Accelerator was unimpressed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the railway.

"You're way too slow." Kicking the side of the rails as he continued, making it stand up in front of him. "You'll be a hundred years too late with that speed." He chuckled as he tapped the perfectly straight rail in the air, causing it to distort it's original shape and look like some child's bendy straw. Not only that, it seent it in pieces, flying at the level 0 and causing him to suffer an impact to his side, the red on his shirt indicating that it let some blood out as well. Accelerator let out another chuckle, this was fun when it wasn't some girl he'd already killed so many times over.

Next up he had knocked over the shipping containers near them, causing the flour that was packed in one of them to explode and fill the air with dust. Accelerator found his interest flagging, for some reason, killing just hadn't been as much fun recently. That thought to be dead conscience kept bothering him. But after a slight sigh, he smirked, no time to think of it that way. This was fun! He walked on top of the fallen container with a sneer.

"Don't tell me that you have no ability. After all your talk earlier, I figured you must have some sort of amazing power. But it just looks like you're a nosy idiot. The lowest of the low." With that, Accelerator made an expression of disgust. _'I don't like him.'_ He thought to himself at this idiot. He wasn't quite like the thugs who dared approach him on the street.

"Tch! Don't you understand that you're the weakest? If you really want to die, I can turn you into a work of art. Looks like there is flour in these shipping containers. The weather is nice and calm tonight... isn't it?" He asked in a smug tone of malicious intent. "This could be quite dangerous. Hey, trash, ever heard of dust explosions?" With that, the level 5 esper kicked a shipping container, sending it into the air, watching as it impacted another, the metal screeching against metal caused numerous sparks to emit, lighting the flour on fire, causing an instant explosion that sent Touma flying across the ground.

Out of the flaming mess, Accelerator emerged to look down at the male trying to get up. "Damn, I thought I was going to die. Not having oxygen would kill me too. I guess saying I could take on a nuke is out of the question now... So, do you still want to fight?" Accelerator asked with a deadly smirk across his face, a tiny part of him hoped that he would quit now, but the mass majority wanted to slaughter this trash right now.

"You being weak is a real pain in the ass. I can't do much with my reflection when you suck this badly. Well, you did your best I guess." Accelerator clapped his hands together softly, as if praising Touma for his huge accomplishment. "You _are_ still breathing in front of _the_ Accelerator after all. So... give up and I'll end your suffering!" He shouted with a psychotic laugh, this was perfect, this was finally a chance to lash out at someone who glared right back without fear.

"So pick whichever hand you like, the hand you choose will be the one that I reverse your blood flow and bioelectric current with, thus killing you! So which side do you want? Right? Left?" But then he propelled himself forward with a shout. "Both?!"

Only to be met with something he had never felt. Some incredible sensation to his face, then his backside and his head rapping the ground. After the slight darkness faded, he realized he was staring at the sky. Well, this felt familiar, staring upward at clouds under the shade of an old oak tree... wait! What the hell?! And as he sat up, something about his face felt weird, incredibly uncomfortable. Something he had never felt. As he tried to get his bearings, he placed his hand to the place on his face that the throbbing was the worst. Accelerator's eyes widened with shock and horror when his crimson eyes beheld a hue that matched them. His blood was on his hand. He was bleeding! His nose was dripping with blood. On his knees in shock at the first time he had ever bled before. How could this be possible? He was THE Accelerator!

"What the hell?!" He screamed at his bloody hands. _'He hit me? ME?! How?! His arm should have been broken! He shouldn't have been able to touch-'_ But Accelerator's train of thoughts was cut off by the sound of a footstep right next to him. Accelerator climbed to his feet with a chuckle. How this was possible, he didn't know... but this guy was gonna pay for it. Accelerator began to sporadically giggle before he grinned at Touma wildly.

"This is great! I'm going to turn you into a wonderful piece of art! You're done!" But as he reached for Touma, his hand was slapped away, SLAPPED. Just as Mikoto got to the fence outside of the area, watching the fight with that same white haired esper. A gasp coming from her as she gripped the fence.

Accelerator couldn't figure out what was going on, but Touma had taken a firm stand and gripped his fist. Accelerator was distracted for a moment by the view of Mikoto's hopeful face. _'You hate me, don't you?'_ For some reason, that's all that came to his mind, even though he should be keeping his mind in the battle, seeing her face like that, reminded him of so long ago, and thus pulled his thoughts away with a sense of guilt. Yeah well, that was until Touma slammed his fist into Accelerator's face and sent HIM skidding across the gravel.

Accelerator let out an animalistic sound of rage in the form of a growl as he got to his feet. How could he get distracted at a time like this?! For that matter, HOW COULD THIS GUY HIT HIM?! Attacking like an angry child, losing his cool over this, Accelerator began swiping at Touma, trying to kill him with every swing of his hands. Accelerator was getting worn out, he didn't usually have to move around quite this much, or this desperately.

"Damn you! Quit moving around, you little shit!" Only to be met with yet another whopper to the face, but this time it was only a glancing blow. "What the hell is up with your fucking right hand?!" But even as he screamed it, he was met with a punch to the lower abdomen, causing him to choke on the breath in his lungs before screaming.

"Don't get cocky, you damned lowlife!"Finally Accelerator was using his head, he kicked the ground, deciding to manipulate his environment to his advantage. But he had missed! And for once, fear crossed his eyes at the prospect of more pain, just before Touma's fist met with his lower jaw. As Accelerator fell to the ground, Touma began his lecture.

"The Sisters have been doing the best to live in their own way, so why, why do they have to become fodder for someone like you?!" _'Living? What the hell ae you saying?'_ Accelerator thought as he recalled all the deaths he had caused. What did this guy know of all those he had killed?! What the hell did this trash know about why he had to kill them?! Why he had to become stronger?! _'They're just puppets... that's what they kept tellin' me.'_ Accelerator desperately tried to cling to that thought, but deep down, he knew he had been choosing the lie. Accelerator began to feel desperate, frantic to shut Touma up. He was beginning to tap into that guilty, hidden away side of Accelerator, that side that Accelerator had locked away for years, afraid to look at. He needed power to end this!

With that, Accelerator's mental state snapped, that was the moment he lifted his hand up, he had thought of the best way to end this. Letting loose a string of incoherent babbling and strange sounds, the wind began to pick up violently, pushing Touma away, knocking the shipping containers down and causing debris to be picked up into the gusts. As his babbling turned into an all out screech, the tornado shaped wind and dirt became more violent. Mikoto had to hold on to the wire fence to even stay standing. What was going on out there?!

A gasp escaped her as she realized, out of that cyclone of wind, the person not involved in this incident, Touma Kamijou splatted on the ground sickeningly. "No... it can't be..." She murmured, hoping she wasn't seeing right, that he was laying there, bleeding on the ground like that. "No... NOOOO!" She screamed, only her voice was snatched away in the wind.

"Air. Wind. Atmosphere. It's been here the whole time. Everything I've needed to kill that piece of trash in front of me. If I can grasp the whole flow of the atmosphere with this hand before me... If I control the directions of all the winds on this planet... Then I should be able to destroy it too. The Strongest in Academy City? Level 6? Who the hell needs that?! No one on Earth can stop me anymore! The world is in the palm of my hand!" As he spoke, the winds had begun to collide in a large purplish miasma like appearance above him. The glow of raw energy forming in the center as he chanted.

"Compress, compress. Compress the air! Perfect! I just thought of something great!" Looking back at Touma with the glint of madness in his eyes. "What're you doing, lying there? Stand up, Weakest! I'm not done with you yet! Don't leave me hanging here!"

"Accelerator!" Turning to see the source of the shout, Accelerator's eyes fell upon the chestnut haired girl who held out her hand with one of the arcade tokens in it. "Don't move." Mikoto ordered in a low tone.

"Sto... stop..." Both Accelerator and Mikoto turned to see the level 0 who was struggling to get up, having obvious trouble doing so.

Mikoto smiled toward him, she knew he didn't want her to do this, but it was their last choice, and Touma couldn't fight anymore.

Accelerator felt something twinge inside of him by seeing her look at Touma that way, it didn't matter anymore. He looked away from her as the winds continued to compress. Mikoto's eyes widened as she looked up. Realization set in as she began to understand... Accelerator was creating plasma. He was going to destroy... EVERYTHING! But... As Mikoto looked around, searching for an answer, her eyes set upon the fallen 10032. That was it! She ran over to her, she could have the clones turn all the wind turbines backward... and thereby foil Accelerator's plans!

Mikoto grasped her clone's arm as she began to beg her. "Please, I know how cruel this is to ask, but I need you to do something. I'm sorry I can't do it! Why? Why am I so weak?! I... can't protect everyone! So please... I beg of you! Protect this dream!" She cried, speaking of the dream where nothing is lost.

"I.. do not understand. I do not understand what you are saying, but for some reason, those words... rang in my heart." The clones spoke softly, grasping Mikoto's hand softly as the level 5 female began to relay the plan to her.

"Amazing! It's as if this were a part of my body! Like moving my arms or my legs! _THIS_ is what it is like to take control of all space! I guess fighting someone strong _IS_ the fastest way to level up. Ain't that right, scumbag?" He asked Touma with a mad chuckle. Drunk with his own power as he turned toward him. "And to return the favor, I'll erase every last-"

Accelerator cut off his sentence as he realized something was amiss. Looking up quickly he realized that the plasma was destabilizing. "What's going on? The plasma is dissipating? My calculations weren't wrong! And this wind definitely ain't natural.." He looked around, trying to see what was causing this disruption.

Mikoto was helping 10032 to her feet, having her lean on the original as she gently spoke. "Thank you. I can take it from here." But her attention, just as it went to Accelerator, was called back to the clone in her arms who spoke.

"If MISAKA interferes with his objective, then he will turn his attention to me. When he does, take that boy and-"

"Geez, that's supposed to be my job." Mikoto sighed as she realized, the clone was thinking practically the same thing Mikoto had been.

Accelerator was furious, what was up with this wind?! "What the hell is this?! Wind manipulation? No.. it doesn't fit...The turbines are spinning in reverse... wait! I've heard about this before. If you reverse polarity through a generator, you can turn a turbine in reverse..." Suddenly it dawned on him. "It's them! What's that mean, though? They aren't spinning it randomly. They are doing it to disrupt my calculations." Suddenly he gasped as he turned around to see the girl with the clone on her shoulder and he realized..."She's using what she sees and relaying it across the network!" Furious he screamed at Mikoto and the clone.

"I'll crush you!"

"I won't let you!" Mikoto shouted as she stepped in the way, protecting the clone.

Suddenly the sight of her made his heart skip a beat, though, between the mixed feelings of rage and fury, he hardly noticed.

"I don't get it. Why are you and that loser bleeding over there protecting these puppets? They're a bunch of failed attempts to duplicate you. _You_ must hate them more than anyone. Don't like seeing me break something with your face? Not a good enough reason to risk your life, though." Accelerator was serious at first as the plasma finished vanishing in the air, before a thought hit him. "What? Don't like seeing someone reach level 6 first?! Or are you trying to atone for making this experiment possible?"

_"I might even be a level 6 one day!"_

Accelerator's eyes widened as he recalled a childish voice in his mind. But Mikoto's voice snapped him out of it.

"I could care less about being a god, and I don't think this would atone for my sins either. She's my little sister. They're _all_ my sisters. That's all there is to it." As the clone looked at Mikoto, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I don't have any right to call myself your sister. But, will you let me stand up for you now?"

"Y-yes..."

Mikoto smiled softly, looking at Accelerator, suddenly confident, unaware that her smile dredged up a memory of such a proud look. "No one is dying on my watch!"

Accelerator stared at her in shock before he desperately ignored that thought, instead laughing madly to hide where his thoughts had gone. "Oh, man! And here I was expecting an _actual_ reason from you! Playing sisters? Retarded. You won't _let_ me kill anyone? Who do you think you are, third-rate? There isn't anything you can do to stop me. Just like visual acuity scales only go up to 2.0. Because level 5 is the highest scale in Academy City. I had to get lumped in with you. Hell if I wanted to! But you're annoyin' me right now, so I'm just going to kill both of you right here!" He shouted, enraged as he began to remember that hatred he felt then and right now."

With that rant out of him, he was about to attack, but then the lowlife got to his feet again. Accelerator gasped, he should be dead! He knew just how much it took to break a human being, Touma should be dead! Accelerator took a step back as Touma took a step forward. Gritting his teeth in fury.

"You're funny, you know that?_ Real_ funny!" He shouted before propelling himself toward the man walking like a zombie. Mikoto reached to grab her arcade coin, but something stopped her, and she dropped it, gasping in fear for Touma's life. Even as Accelerator reached for Touma, the level 0 spoke in a low tone.

"I hope you're ready for this, Strongest. You're gonna get a good taste of my 'weakest'." Touma spoke huskily, pulling his fist back to punch.

_'Why won't he break? Why do they protect these puppets? I'm just one step away from absolute power! Why am I...'_

With that, Accelerator began to remember, back when his power was attracting conflicts of every kind, when the scientists offered him a chance to change it. But most of all, he remembered that one ray of hope he had had all of those years ago.

**_"That way, you won't ever be alone!"_**

The voice he remembered, made his heart ache, how he wished that could have ever been true. He had desired the ultimate power, the greatest strength to provide a way to overcome that gap between him and others. But the guilt that came from this, as he began to realize, in his quest to stop hurting people, he had made it worse. And not only that, he had forgotten his reason for seeking power.

The look of shock was wiped off of his face with the punch from Touma, sending him to the ground with the last thought of _'Seriously, what am I doing?'_ and rendering him unconscious. Leaving Mikoto and the clone with two unconscious males laying on the gravel.

* * *

Now that the fight was over, the MISAKA clones had converged the area, beginning to clean up and remove all of the evidence, carrying Touma and 10032 to the hospital for treatment to their wounds. Bewildered, Mikoto watched as the entire scene was erased, like none of this had happened. It was shocking how different it looked after it was clean. Once the clones were done, Mikoto was left in the train yard, alone. Wait, there was still Accelerator laying on the gravel.

The girl hated him, but he looked so pitiful, just laying there like that. Mikoto crouched beside the prone figure of the Strongest esper. Never would she have expected to see him on the ground like this. She gently reached out to nudge his shoulder, but he didn't move. He wasn't dead, he was obviously still breathing. Letting out a sigh, Railgun couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but she wasn't even injured, and he obviously wasn't going anywhere soon... so she dug in his pockets, trying to find his ID that everyone had. A light blush covered the girl's cheeks as she reached in, this felt soooo wrong.

Certainly hoping that no one happened to walk onto the scene that looked like it might be rape she tried to hurry this up. Ah! There it was! She grasped the wallet in his back right pocket and slid it out. She looked at the address on the ID card and memorized it. She flipped the wallet closed before grimacing, here she goes again... As quick as she could, she stuffed the wallet back into his back pocket so that no one would see her doing it... though why would anyone be out? It was past curfew!

Now that she knew where he lived... how was she going to get there? Well, he looked barely any larger than her... he was pretty skinny, almost girlish. At least he didn't have a girly voice or she might question his gender.

Mikoto grabbed his left arm, pulling him up so that he was sitting, holding on so that he didn't fall back into the gravel while squatting in front of him with her back toward him. She pulled his arm over her shoulder, then his other arm. Reaching around his thighs as she leaned forward, she stood up, carrying him in a piggyback ride with his head lolling on her shoulder.

She still couldn't believe that she was helping the guy who's guts she despised above all else. But then again, if she didn't help him, who would? Sighing, she began to carry his limp body toward the address written on his ID card. She couldn't help the sheen of pink on her cheeks, this was too embarrassing! Here she was, carrying some boy she hated, she'd already searched his pockets! She could only hope nobody happened to look out their windows... and even worse... Antiskill finding her carrying him, he was all battered... they would get the wrong idea _so_ fast.

A little while later...

Mikoto had found the apartment building she was looking for, now just to head up a flight of stairs to get to the second floor. By now the level 5 esper was huffing and puffing, he did get heavy after awhile. But seriously... he was freaking skinny! Had he ever even eaten a good meal? She finally reached the top of the staircase, looking down the hall and checking the numbers. His room was at the very end... and... whoa.

The door was gone, the entire place was vandalized, looked like it had been done so quite a few times. Nobody had bothered to clean it up either... Mikoto almost dropped Accelerator at seeing the horrible conditions of the place he lived in. No wonder he didn't eat. It was a mess inside... She walked into the room and looked around, it didn't get any better in here either. She backed up to the bed and let him slide onto the mattress, at least it had sheets on it. She pulled his body up to the head and let his head rest on a pillow. That should do it.

Dusting her hands the girl turned to leave. As she reached the door, something struck her mind, she couldn't just leave him like this. It was late, so she couldn't exactly do much... but... Mikoto rolled her eyes at her conscience. Geez, she hated this guy, but he looked so helpless when he was asleep. After a few moments of checking around, Mikoto got her hands on a clean rag. She wet it in the small kitchenette and walked back to him. Feeling like some kind of nursemaid she wiped the blood from his nose where he had been punched multiple times, as well as the bloody lip. By the time she was done, he looked rather freshened.

Now she didn't know what to do with the dirty rag, there was garbage everywhere... mostly coffee cans. What did he do? Just drink coffee all the time? She wasn't going to clean his apartment, but she did pick up the trash. Grabbing a trash bag from the kitchen, she began to clean up the trash laying around, the spray cans from vandalizers, the coffee cans, various store bags and all that. Once that was done, she set the garbage bag just outside of his apartment. Now it was time to go. She was still in surprise at herself, but she still didn't like him. She couldn't bring herself to hate him, but she sure could detest him when he was awake. So now, while he was still asleep, she left him to return home.

Accelerator didn't wake up until a couple hours later, with a massive migraine. His head hurt like hell. A groan crossed his lips as he clamped his hand to his forehead. Had that fight all been a dream? He thought he remembered tasting the iron of blood on his tongue, but now he just felt a dull metallic aftertaste. He figured it was probably a dream after all. He went to wipe his nose with his hand but winced at the pangs of discomfort it sent through him. Ow! That hurt! No dream. Sitting up now, the albino looked around at his room. How had he gotten back? Wait, was it cleaner than usual? He was used to it getting worse, not better. He stepped out of his bed, looking around in confusion. There was a rag hanging over the sink with blood on it, there was no blood on his hand from rubbing his nose. So... someone had taken care of him and cleaned up his apartment a bit? Thoroughly baffled, he looked around, only to see something shiny on the floor near his bed. Leaning down, he grabbed it. Holding it up in the light so he could see better, he held up a very familiar hairpin that could only belong to a certain scientific Railgun.

* * *

**Notes: Okay, that's done, YAY! I enjoyed beating up Touma. Also, thanks for those who keep reviewing this story. I love to read what you guys think of it. If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to voice them!**


	6. Cancelled

For once... Mikoto slept without a nightmare. Resting like a rock, exhausted from the efforts of the day before. She even slept in without realizing it. She was just lucky that it was a weekend, otherwise, she might have had a furious dorm supervisor demon on her hands. She woke up long after her roommate had left the premises for Judgement duties, deciding it was best to let Mikoto rest as long as she would sleep. Something Mikoto appreciated. Despite her roommate's perverted tendencies, she was a good friend. Hence why Mikoto tolerated her presence. But this morning it seemed to be quiet without Kuroko's constant babble.

Slowly Mikoto sat up on her bed, pushing her covers back to look around. The room felt so empty, but Mikoto had never felt so free before. Like the burden of the world had been lightened so much she might float up to the ceiling. She climbed from her bed slowly, leaving the large kill bear plushie on her bed as she gazed about the area. She chewed her lower lip, wanting to believe that it hadn't been a dream, that the Accelerator, the Strongest esper had been beaten. Had the impossible really, really been accomplished? Suddenly the girl leaped up in happiness, grabbing her pillow and hugging it tightly, she wanted to scream with happiness. But of course she couldn't do that in the dormitory, so instead she screamed into the pillow she was holding to muffle the sound. She couldn't believe it! Maybe now... maybe now it would all end! The wanton slaughter of her clones, maybe they could live a normal life! In such a mood of happiness, the level 5 esper changed her clothing into the school uniform of Tokiwadai.

Today was a great day. Maybe she would go out with her friends and get some lunch, come to think of it, it was almost lunch time. Wow, she HAD slept in late. Oh well, no use worrying about it. Today was too good for that. So she decided to go out and get some cookies for Touma to thank him for all he had done in defeating Accelerator. She'd go to lunch later. Mikoto was practically humming the whole way there, feeling like the entire world was back the way it should be. Apparently miracles could happen in this twisted world they lived in.

As she stopped by the store, she didn't know what to get since Uiharu was the main sweet tooth of the group... so instead, she splurged and got the most expensive one on the rack. After which she placed it in the bag and began to walk away happily, unaware of the certain albino who had noticed her from his stop in the nearby convenience store.

Accelerator had just been getting some more coffee when he noticed the chestnut haired girl walking out on the street. He paused in the middle of dropping one of the coffee cans into his shopping basket. He let go of the can before reaching into his pocket to pull the hairclip from his pocket. He considered trying to approach her, but his red eyes were not blind, he could see how happy she was. "Tch!" He was feeling grouchy, sliding the clip back into his pocket. He wouldn't ruin that good mood, even if it irritated him that the source of her good mood was his defeat. Accelerator grumbled under his breath as he went back to his business, ignoring the fact he had even seen her.

Mikoto had trotted right up to the hospital. Getting the room number of where Touma was, she headed straight there. Stopping outside of the door she hesitated, how could she even begin to apologize to him for involving him into this and getting him hurt? She took a deep breath before pressing her hands to her face and taking a deep breath. Now thoroughly determined she looked up at the door, letting herself in and calling out to Touma to let him know.

"I'm coming in. Oh, he's asleep." She paused by his bedside, looking down at his bandaged hand with a sigh.

"I can't believe you actually defeated the strongest esper in Academy City..." She murmured as she recalled Accelerator's unconscious form, making her thoughtful. "You're just crazy." She stated, though whether that was directed at Touma or at herself, was debatable. She leaned in for a better look at his face, he even had a band-aid across his nose. But then his eyes flicked open.

"Oh, sorry! Did I wake you? Oh, here, I brought you some cookies." She said with a cheerful smile and holding up the bag that held the box of sweets she had procured. "I got some expensive-looking ones from the mall, so they should be pretty good. And... well, I thought I should say.. uh... tha-"

"You know, homemade cookies are better." Touma cut in with a smile, almost hoping she would actually go make him some.

"Huh? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"No, no, even burnt cookies made by a clumsy person are, well... you get it, right?" He asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

A spark zapped off of Mikoto's head as she shouted. "What exactly do you expect from me?!" And promptly electrocuted him.

"W-wait! We're in a hospital already- I mean I'm already hospitalized! Are you nuts?! This place is full of sensitive equipment!"

After the moment of screaming and negating electricity ended, Touma brought up a more cheerful subject.

"By the way, one of your Sisters visited me last night." He looked over at Mikoto who had froze, tense with worry of what she might hear. "She said that the experiment has been cancelled."

"Yeah, but it's still my fault that so many of them were..." Mikoto began in a tone full of regret. Unable to finish from the guilt as she gripped the shopping bag with the cookies in it.

"If you hadn't given them access to your DNA map, the Sisters would have never been born. There was a lot wrong with those experiments, but the fact that the Sisters were born is a fact to be proud of."

After a bit more of idle conversation, Mikoto left the room, deep in thought. But outside of the hospital she saw the bandaged up 10032 holding Deferred in her hands. So they went on a walk together, Mikoto trying to make conversation and attempting to get to know this clone.

"So... how are your wounds?"

"They are nothing compared to that boy's."

"That's good to hear." Mikoto said cheerfully as they walked into an old park. A couple of kids playing with the swings. "So, uh... I guess you don't want to even see me, and you probably hate me... you're going to have to work hard to understand how the world works. So, uh... if there is anything I can do, just-" But as Mikoto had clasped her hands together and turned to look at the clone, she realized she was gone, and was in fact on the swing the children had been on a moment before, swinging violently.

"This is how you swing standing up. Says MISAKA as she states the knowledge she gained through Testament, as she becomes one with the wind."

She finally got off, much to the sadness of the children who were awed over her display. Deferred was meowing at her, wiping her brow while looking down at him.

"Whew, if I did anymore, I would risk reopening my wounds. So I'm done for now. Says MISAKA as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. Oh? Is something wrong?" She asked Mikoto who was in the middle of facepalming.

"No, nothing." Mikoto said as she looked away, trying not to get caught in the Sister pace again."Just gimme a sec."

But 10032 was distracted by the smaller child telling her big sister to push her more and the elder sibling refusing.

"That won't do. It is the older sister's duty to do whatever their little sisters ask, says MISAKA as she attempts to brainwash the girl while still young."

"HEY!" Mikoto shouted at the surprisingly manipulative clone. But instead of making the elder sister swing the younger, the two girls oogled over the clone's kitten, Deferred.

"This is a kitten."

"I know that! Hey, are you two sisters? You look the same!" The younger of the two girls asked them with a wide smile.

"You're twins, right?" The elder sister asked, noticing their exact same features.

"Yeah, who's the older sister, and who's the little sister?" The younger burst in with confusion clouding her face.

"Well-"

"No! Wait, let me guess!" The smallest girl shouted excitedly, looking back and forth, _obviously_ deep in thought about it. "Um... eh... uh..." But then she noticed the green frog phone in Mikoto's pocket and guessed loudly. "You're the younger one!" Pointing at Mikoto. "You've got a Gekota! I have a plushie too!"

10032 clamped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Pfft! Says MISAKA as she pretends to laugh." Mikoto's cheeks had grown pink with embarrassment, quite aware they were speaking of her childish tastes. Deciding to intervene for Mikoto's sake, the clone bent down, holding up her left index finger.

"She _does_ have some childish tastes for her age. She is also crude, short tempered, and quick to pick fights." As the clone spoke, it was as though bullets shot through Mikoto, causing her to jerk in every which way. "And on top of that, she's the type who won't admit to liking things." Mikoto was blushing madly, keeping her back toward them, not sure she wanted to listen anymore. "But she's my big sister, who'd even give her life for me." Mikoto blinked in surprise. The girls who were in front of the clone having practically the same reaction before they decided it was time to go play some more, leaving the two to sort things out.

"It's strange. MISAKA was meant to die in last night's experiment. This was an expected outcome that had happened 10,000 times already. But even so... at this very moment, I am alive. All MISAKA were born for the purpose of being killed. That was our sole reason for existence. The reason we were created. But because of you and that boy, we lost that reason. Downsizing. Unemployment. Roaming the streets without purpose. So... please stay with me, and help me find a reason to exist. Requests MISAKA, mustering all of her selfishness.

Mikoto clasped her hands behind her back, with a gentle nod. "Yeah, I will." And with that, they said farewells, and Mikoto was left to think and wander about.

She wondered what she ought to do, finding herself standing there in the park as 10032 walked back into the hospital. This park reminded her of a place so long ago... yet, she couldn't remember it. Oh well, today was a day to relax and sit back, be relieved of the great burden she had been bearing for so very long. It was such a good feeling. What could she do now? She could make some cookies for Touma! She flipped out her phone as she began to walk down the street, texting Ruiko to ask for permission to use her kitchen since she couldn't use the dorm kitchens without getting rumors sent around because she never used those.

After attempting to give it to Touma turned out to be a fluke, she was left with a bag of cookies that were probably terrible ones anyway. So she was left wandering about in confusion, trying to decide what she ought to do with herself today. So she began to simply walk where her feet would take her. She found herself near the same apartment she had been at earlier. She looked up at the building where she had carried a certain albino to his bed. She looked away after a moment of thought. Beginning to walk away, unaware that she had been noticed by a young man in a foul mood who was standing on the ground floor of his apartment complex. And so she strolled off to go home.

Accelerator was once more having his attention snagged by that girl. He had just been about to head off to his room when he noticed her on the street, looking up in the direction of his apartment. Briefly he wondered if that was possible that she regretted helping him, of course she did! He was the Accelerator, he had put her through hell after all. Still in a grouchy mood he reached in his pocket, gripping that hair clip softly. He wasn't going to leave it in his room, not when there were people with no care to his personal belongings, or that of another. Accelerator had no idea how he was going to give it back to Mikoto, how could he? Maybe he could send it in the mail? Yeah, no. That'd ruin his reputation. He could just throw it out and ignore it. But Accelerator hated being in debt, it made him furious that the little brat had helped him. So for now, he'd just keep it with him, he'd probably throw it away before it was all said and done.

"Tch! Damn bitch, now I got a headache just thinking about it." He grumbled as he trudged up the stairs to his room. He'd go take an aspirin and drink some coffee, maybe that would clear his mood just a little bit. Either way, Accelerator didn't know what his drive was anymore... he had no reason to go for something now that the experiment had been cancelled. So no hope of never hurting people again... he let out a low sigh as he looked out the window of his apartment, staring out at Academy City, what a shitty place. A den of devils and cruel darkness.


	7. Mall Meeting

_**So in reading the reviews, I received a question. So I shall answer it now.**_

_SheenYi: There are so many exclamation point in your story. is it intentional?_

_**Well, it is intentional in that I put each one there. If used within the quotations it indicates the forcefulness in which the person is speaking. When outside of it, I guess it's kind of for important developments. And beyond that, it's because I haven't got very good grammar so... I tend to put whatever seems right for that moment, which usually isn't the grammatically correct sentence closer.**_

_**So, thank you for reading and reviewing... I check it so many times, it makes me feel happy to see other people enjoying it. It's great to get this kind of support on my first story. Thank you for the encouragement! I really, really appreciate it.**_

**_~Jello_**

* * *

Thus life in Academy City continued as per usual. Crime fighting was the norm with Tokiwadai's Ace, Mikoto Misaka; so she now more than ever focused on ending the madness inside of these walls. Feeling more cheerful than ever recently at all the progress she had made in the subject, Mikoto had taken the day off. Summer vacation had ended about a month ago, but there was still the weekends or after school to spend with her friends. But today, Uiharu and Kuroko had been called into the Judgement office to catch up on paperwork. Saten was out of commission with some school project since she was covering for Uiharu as well. Thus Mikoto had the whole Saturday to herself... What could she do with all of this time on her hands? Wait! She could go get herself a Gekota something or another. To the mall!

Humming a cheerful tune to herself as she walked toward the mall, a smile pasted across her face as her excitement built. After all, today, no one would be there to ridicule her childish tastes. And with a turn here, a turn there and walk a little distance, she had reached the front of the mall. Perfect, time to go shopping! Mikoto was finding this day gradually getting less boring at the prospect of the Gekota products. Heading straight for the clothing section to see what pajamas or maybe a shirt she could get her hands on. Already Mikoto's eyes widened, for there, in front of her, was a pair of pink Gekota pajamas rather than the usual green. Mikoto gasped in shock and awe as she hesitantly reached out to touch it, as if it were too wonderful to even touch. It was a limited edition one! She snatched one off in her size, looking over it thoroughly enthralled in making sure there was no catch that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps or the chatter.

"It's too perfect to abandon, is what MISAKA MISAKA is trying to emphasize! We can't just leave such-"

The girl's voice cut off when she saw the larger version of herself looking at the pink Gekota pajamas. So surprised was she, that she quit pulling at the sleeve of the cripple she was walking with. The albino however, noticed the sudden silence and looked down at Last Order.

"Ah? Did you finally shut up-" But as he followed her gaze, he too cut off. There, in front of him... was Railgun, staring like a madwoman at the pajamas in her hand.

Already Accelerator had a bad feeling about this, he looked down at Last Order and hissed. "Come on, brat. We're going home." Unfortunately, the 'brat' didn't listen, actually she had approached Mikoto, tugging on the side of her shirt to get her attention.

"Do they look like a good deal? Asks MISAKA MISAKA as she hopes to get an experienced opinion on the matter."

Mikoto barely managed to tear her gaze away from the nearly perfect Gekota pajamas to look down at the child, only to jolt in surprise. It was a miniature version of herself! Shock crossed her face, realizing there was a second person there as well she looked up at the slightly taller male. If she had been surprised with Last Order, she was utterly shocked to see Accelerator there, albeit, looking away from her. Letting loose an exclamation of surprise she jumped into a defensive position, throwing her arms up to protect her head, though she forgot about the pajamas she was now holding up.

Mikoto's movement earned her a deadpanned stare from Accelerator as he questioned her mental sanity. He didn't quite know how to handle the way that she was behaving. He had to remind himself that she was like Last Order in mentality... aw hell. Now he was regretting the fact that Last Order had ignored him, he now had to deal with BOTH brats.

"Relax third-rate, it's not like I'm gonna do anything." He grumbled an assurance, annoyed by her stupidity, though it surprised him. He hadn't expected the third ranked esper in all of Academy City to react in such a way.

Slowly the girl lowered the pajamas, suspiciously looking at Accelerator. Only, then she got over the shock of being startled and her temper started to flare. "What are _you_ doing here?" She demanded in a dark tone, looking at him with a glower and her hands on her hips.

"He was just about to buy me Gekota pajamas. Confirms MISAKA as MISAKA nods excitedly at the prospect."

"I was not, you brat!" Accelerator raised his voice slightly as he brought his hand down on Last Order's head, severely annoyed that she hadn't listened to him to retreat when they had had the chance to do so. As she wailed in pain, clutching the place he had inflicted the chop.

Mikoto was left at a confused state, her pace completely blown once more as she stared at Accelerator, then the short version of herself. She pointed at Last Order and then up to the albino slowly, a questioning look written across her face. "Eh? Why... is there a miniature clone here?" Helplessly baffled at this development, since she hadn't ever registered there being a clone affiliated with Accelerator after the experiment.

"Tch, what's it look like to you? You're third ranked, supposedly a prodigy. Put that brain to use, brat." Accelerator huffed as he grabbed Last Order's hand and turned to leave the bewildered level 5 with her Gekota pajamas.

Having no idea what he was doing with Last Order, but concerned for the clone's fate, she followed after the complaining copy and the taller albino.

"But the Gekota pajamas! MISAKA MI-"

"Hey, you! Wait up!" Mikoto shouted as she tried to catch up, chasing after the duo, who weren't moving very quickly thanks to one being a cripple and the other trying to slow him down. The young middle schooler fell in step beside Accelerator. "Now just a minute-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, the great Accelerator had _accidentally_ placed his crutch on her foot as he walked, and without breaking stride, caused her to lose her balance and fall over. He kept walking, though he did sneak a peak to see how stupid she looked.

"Some _ace_ you are." He sneered with a slight smirk starting to play on his lips. He couldn't help but rub in how ridiculous she looked. She had fallen into one of the clothing racks, only to hit the floor after bumping it.

Sprawled on the floor, Mikoto's face turned bright red, he was laughing at her! She could hear the smile in his voice. How could she be embarrassed like this in front of the top ranked esper? She placed her hands underneath her body before leaping to her feet, charging at him. "Quit making fun of me!" She shouted, short tempered as ever. As evidenced by the lightning sparking off of her hair at the moment.

Accelerator had been expecting such a reaction, thus he released Last Order's hand and clicked the button on his new accessory, a black choker. As soon as the light switched from red to green, he redirected the lightning, well, he didn't know where else to redirect it, so he just shot it into the floor. Causing the lights to flicker and one of those large lightbulbs above them to shatter, letting the glass shards hit the ground next to him. He stared at her with a disapproving crimson gaze. Surprised she would forget her surroundings.

"Railgun. We're in a damn building, pay attention a little." He growled at the girl, grumpy at her stupidity.

Mikoto had been prepared to use a follow up attack after her initial one was deflected by his reflection. However, she had been startled by the sound of glass shattering snapped her back out of her rage based offensive. But his words caused that irritation to begin to show signs of flaring once more. Her cheeks began to puff ever so slightly, the outsides rapidly turning a rosy hue that was quickly darkening. Unable to do nothing to express how she felt she stomped her foot on the ground slightly. She couldn't think of a retort to his little growl, which only infuriated the frustrated level 5 worse than she already was. She turned away slightly, taking a deep breath to compose herself before spinning on her feet to face him again.

"I wa-" But she realized... he was gone. Her quick glance around brought about the results that... he was in fact, going down the escalator with Last Order, having retreated the moment she was distracted with trying to calm down. He was SO not in the mood for dealing with an extra brat here...

"Wait up! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Mikoto shouted as she scrambled to chase after him. The Gekota pajamas still under her arm as she started making her way to the escalator, trying to catch up here.

"But see, I'm done talking to you." Accelerator noted, looking back at her over his shoulder with a bored expression. Last Order didn't say anything, afraid any interjection here would be met with a chop, something she would honestly prefer to avoid.

As soon as the albino made it to the bottom of the escalator, he began to make his escape in his slow methodical pace to leave the mall, already planning on buying an aspirin as soon as he lost this brat.

Once outside of the mall, he ordered Last Order. "Head home, I'm going to stop by the convenience store before I head home." Of course the girl obeyed and turned to run off. Accelerator waited for the moment, and there it was. As soon as Mikoto had tried to chase after him, the alarms went off on her because of the Gekota pajamas. He let out a low chuckle as the security came to check so he turned away and began to leave, she'd never find him now that he had a head start.

* * *

A short while later, after Accelerator had gotten his coffee, he was walking down the street, can in hand. He did so enjoy black coffee like this. Slowly he was limping to get home to Aiho's place. That was until his plans were spoiled_ again_ by a certain Railgun. Said chestnut haired girl had just tripped into him and knocked him to the ground on the desolate street. Seriously? Was fate having an off day or just making fun of him?

"Sorry. I didn't mean- YOU!" Mikoto had been apologizing, till she noticed who exactly she was looking up at. And who she was laying on for that matter, and glaring daggers at her.

"You should be, bitch. Get the fuck off me." Accelerator growled dangerously, his red eyes narrowed with fury.

Mikoto had been startled by the ferocity in his voice and did just what he demanded, scooting back off of him and sitting there in a slightly panicked state as the fear of that gaze set back in once more. Accelerator rose up to his feet with a growl of disgust, dusting the dirt off of himself as he re situated his crutch.

"You can move now." He said in a dead panned voice at the fact she wasn't budging. However his eyes widened as he recalled that exact sentence he said to someone, a very long time ago. As the level 5 girl stood up to her feet quietly, apparently a little bashful that she had reacted that way, he stared at her. She really did look like that brat from way back then.

"I'm... uh... why did you have a clone with you earlier?" Mikoto finally bluntly asked her question that she had been chasing him down for.

"Never mind that, what's your name, brat?" He asked her in a serious tone, the sudden query made her pause in confusion.

"Mikoto Misaka? You didn't know?" She asked him, not sure where this was going exactly. But she wasn't too sure that she liked it either.. it wasn't making all that much sense to her.

"Doesn't matter..." He said softly, suddenly feeling conflicted. Like that rage that she had never showed up that day was boiling up in his chest at the same time as a warm feeling rising up. The mixed feelings causing him to glower in irritation.

"Get lost."

"Eh? But I-" Mikoto began to protest his sudden order almost like a child would do.

"I said, go. Leave me alone, I'm not killing your clones or trying to be a level 6 so mind your own fucking business or you'll regret it." He hissed in a dangerous tone toward her, suddenly put in a foul mood by realizing that she was in fact the one who had promised to meet him that day and never been there. Shooting a glare at the girl as she backed up hesitantly before bellowing.

"Go!"

Mikoto jumped in surprise before turning to leave, not even sure why she was running. She slowed down to a walk, daring to sneak a peak at him just before turning a corner. The view she was met with shocked her to say the least.

Accelerator had started to turn away, placing his hand to his head in a tired sort of way. Shoulders slumping as he stood there. He couldn't quite register this all at once. So the girl he had promised to marry one day had really become a level 5 like she promised. Not only that, but... he had put her through hell for the level 6 shift project, and she didn't seem to remember at all. The first person to forgive him had been a clone of the one who declared herself his friend all those years ago. He didn't know why he was so upset by this, but it felt like fate had just slapped him cruelly. To think the person he was going to kill at the project had been the original reason he wished to stop killing in the first place and thereby indirectly the reason for his accepting the experiment. It all made sense now, why he felt uncomfortable fighting the clones, why she felt so different when he fought her.

It was the saddest scene of regret that Mikoto had ever seen.


	8. The Brat Again

**_Review question time!_**

_Crissylover: On what days do you update chapters? I thought it was everyday, just asking.**  
**_

**_Well, I have no exact schedule, just whenever I have time really. I kinda write it whenever I think of something to put as the chapter. Winging it, so to speak. I have a basic idea of what I want to do, but the details come as they pop in and I type 'em in. But it's not been exactly consistent in the last bit cause I got sick and life happens._**

**_As for the plot related questions... It's a secret, I'm not answering those. Yet._**

* * *

For the next couple of days, Mikoto had been haunted by the memory of a certain albino's face on that evening. The pain in those red eyes refused to leave her mind. Not only that, but Mikoto had been having nightmares about fighting as well. That was... until she got involved with trying to destroy the Tree Diagram fragment. However, she had been shocked to learn thanks to Uiharu with her hacking abilities, that Accelerator had been the one to ensure it could never be recreated. He destroyed it in a skirmish with Awaki. Not sure what to think of this development, Mikoto had gone on a walk to think. Something was not quite right about this. Why... after all that Accelerator had told her, would he end the Tree Diagram if that was his only hope to invincibility?

Thus Mikoto set out on a walk, trying to sort out all of these developments in her mind. What was she to do? Well, she could be at peace now... but still, she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Like she couldn't relax just yet. But what could be wrong now? It was like a lingering sensation with Accelerator, like there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on about him. Mikoto didn't know what it was though, she had been over it in her thoughts multiple times. And now she found her steps carrying her... to that same old apartment building. She figured she would go ask him directly. So the level 5 went up to that vandalized apartment. However, what she found was most certainly not how she recalled it being.

The door was back on, open at the moment. The entire apartment was clean, and there was a man there, talking to his wife, taking no notice of the middle schooler looking into his home. The realization then hit home. He wasn't living there anymore. Briefly, she wondered if maybe Accelerator had moved out of Academy City, but ruled that option out as ridiculous. If he had, then he wouldn't have been here to destroy Tree Diagram. Therefore, logic suggested that he had moved elsewhere. So where was she supposed to look to ask him questions?

Finding herself inexplicably more depressed than she should be... Mikoto found herself heading for the park. Maybe flitching from that vending machine like she always did would help her think a bit. And for that matter... it was starting to rain. First sprinkling. Then beginning to pour. What a surprise, just her luck it seemed.

When Mikoto did finally make it to the vending machine, she was already soaked from the rain. But she didn't care, just feeling quite down for today having yielded good news. So deep in thought was she, that she did not realize that there was another occupant of the park right behind her, waiting for access to the vending machine. Taking her sweet time in talking, he was doubtless growing impatient, and voiced such, just as she was reaching out to electrocute the machine for a soda.

"Hurry up." The gruff voice made her jump just as she had been sparking off some electricity, her surprise causing it to burst more than she wanted into the vending machine. But who that voice belonged to is what disturbed her the most. Slowly she turned her head around, fearing that ... yup, it was Accelerator. Who had realized who she was just at the same moment.

"Railgun..." He spoke first, his gaze softening slightly, about to say more, except what happened next cut him off. A can had shot out of the vending machine a bit too violently and like a potato launcher, spat it out. Only, not just sent flying, it hit Mikoto in the side of the head, just as she had opened her mouth to speak to him. He was about to speak again, his mouth partially open when another one hit her in the head, this time she fell, like a wilted flower, just rumpling to the ground with a groan. He closed his mouth and began to back up slightly, having a feeling he knew what would come soon, so he switched on his choker.

"Damn you..." Came her mutter as Mikoto jumped to her feet, her hazel eyes flashing at the vending machine that was still spitting cans at her. So she took a step forward, prepared to blast it to kingdom come. But in doing so, she stepped on a can, which rolled out from under her foot, causing her to fall forward, rapping her head upon the front of the machine. She had completely forgotten about the albino who was suspiciously watching the soaked Railgun as she charged a blast with electricity. She just let out a small shockwave around her.

Not the smartest thing she could have done. For the cans surrounding her all burst into small, soda colored explosions. On her in fact. That was it. Mikoto was done. She just stared at the damned machine as it spat one last can out, one she caught this time. A black coffee... what the hell? She wasn't going to drink that. She grumbled lightly before turning to leave, only that was the moment that the vending machine decided to set it's alarm off.

Accelerator had been watching this whole escapade happen in amusement. Deciding not to comment, just watching with a slight smirk pasted on his lips. The young albino was enjoying this a bit more than he probably should, but seeing the third most powerful esper in all of Academy City being reduced to an idiot... was just funny.

"Oh crap!" She shouted as she realized the peril they might be in. Without realizing it, she had reached out and grabbed the wrist that wasn't on the crutch of Accelerator and pulled him along. Rushing to get away, she didn't realize she ended up halfway dragging the cripple underneath the nearest bridge.

"What the hell, third-rate?" He demanded when she finally did come to a stop. He may be the top esper, but he's a damn cripple now! It wouldn't hurt for her not to drag him around like some kind of doll. He jerked his arm away from her, rubbing his hand as he sat down against the sloping cement underneath the bridge.

"S..sorry..." Mikoto apologized, having grabbed him out of reflex from the various other situations where she ran quickly to avoid being in trouble. Though now she was soaked with more than just water. It was going to be sooo sticky later... She sighed lightly as she sat there, not sure how to approach this situation.

"Well then, see you around." Accelerator said after a moment of silence and turned to walk away. Mikoto turned toward him all of the sudden.

"Accelerator!"

When he turned back to looked at her, she was too startled to say much, surprised at her own shout.

"What, brat?"

"Uh... well, I... " Mikoto let her expression fall into defeat, she couldn't bring herself to ask him yet, for some reason that image of his regret plaguing her, and practically answering her question as it was. She held up the coffee can and said in a slightly weaker tone. "Do you want it? I don't drink coffee..."

Accelerator didn't answer, instead he just reached out for it, letting her place it in his hand. Which she did, slowly setting the can in his hand. Accelerator withdrew his hand and recalled that his choker was on, popping the can open and switching the choker back to it's normal status in one motion before sipping his drink.

"What's eating you?" He demanded of the shorter girl without looking at her.

"Well... I guess... with the remnant of Tree Diagram and all..." She tried to start as bluntly as she normally did.

"You wanna know why I broke it."

"...Yeah."

"Too bad, brat. Cause you can figure it out just fine, you've got a perfectly good head on your shoulders." Accelerator stated grumpily, sipping his coffee without even looking at her once. The silence falling once more between the two of them. Mikoto didn't know what to say, but she was starting to shiver slightly from the cold. She tried to ignore it and focus on the conversation, or lack thereof.

"Hey... uh..." She tried to speak again, but Accelerator interrupted her as he dug into his pocket with his free hand since he had set his crutch against the cement.

"Here, this is yours." Accelerator said, softer than his usual gruff tone as he placed the hair clip in her smaller hand. Pulling his own hand back as he looked away, unable to look at her after that.

"You found it...?" She had been missing her favorite hair clip for quite some time now. She lifted it up and placed it back into her chestnut hair as it should be. She was trying to control the shivering enough to put it on straight, but her hands were shaking. Mikoto was trying to hide it from Accelerator, not wishing to be seen as weak in front of him. Especially him.

Accelerator didn't answer since it was quite obvious he had found it. Instead sipping his coffee and looking at the road as the silence came over them once more.

"Well, I guess I'll head b-back to my dorm." Mikoto informed him as she turned to leave, her teeth starting to chatter from increased shivering. Accelerator looked up when he noticed the waver in her voice, suddenly reaching out and grabbing her hand, which was freezing cold.

"Hey brat, you're freezing." He stated as he looked down at her hand which was like ice on his. She tried to pull away from him but it was his turn to drag her. She was shivering too badly to really struggle against him. "My place is closer than yours." He said quietly, pulling her along as he limped out from under that bridge and into the rain again, heading for Aiho's apartment where he lived.

Mikoto's face instantly got rosy, though her lips stayed bluish from the cold. "Y-y-your place?!" She asked in a sudden panic, she'd never been to a boy's home- wait, she had been to Accelerator's apartment before.

And so Accelerator limped with her, pulling her all the way to where he was staying. Why did he even care? She had betrayed him all those years ago... maybe this was a small way of trying to make up to her the hell he had put her through with the Sisters.

"The shower is over there, I'll see if we've got any clothes your size." He said to her as he pointed out the shower which the shivering girl nodded and began to walk toward.

Once in the bathroom she peeked out the door, though still quite cold and asked. "N-no p-peek-king?" She was stuttering worse thanks to her teeth chattering and the fact she was flustered by the very thought.

"Oh shut up. Who'd want to peek on a brat like you?" Accelerator hissed back at her as she shot a glare at him and shut the door with an attempted slam, though she was shivering too much for it to be a legitimate slam.

"Idiot." Accelerator muttered as he grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of shorts, setting them just outside the door to the bathroom and yelling. "Clothes are right outside, brat."

Several minutes later...

Mikoto had taken the shorts and shirt, going commando for now as she held the bundle of her soaking clothes in hand and asked in a quiet voice.

"Could I borrow your washing machine and dryer?"

Accelerator had been lounging on the sofa like he usually did when watching tv. "Sure." But offered no help in telling her where it was or how to work it.

Mikoto looked around the apartment before she finally found it and stuck it in to wash, it was a simple washer, like the ones they had in the Tokiwadai dorms. After starting the round, she came back to the den area. Feeling silly with the fact that his shirt was a little baggy, and that she probably looked a bit boyish. She sat down on the other side of the sofa, much warmer than before thanks to the warm shower. And now she didn't know what to say or do.

"So... uh... where's the little clone?" She tried to spark conversation.

"Last Order? She's with Yomikawa and Yoshikawa for something or another." He grumbled softly, closing his eyes as he realized, he had been so happy to be alone for once, and he's now brought another brat home.

"I see..."

Then they waited in silence for the washing machine to finish, Accelerator having dozed off being the reason for his silence. His white mop of hair resting against the arm of the sofa. Mikoto had eventually also fallen asleep, her head drooped against the other arm. She had brought her knees up to her chest on her side of the couch, curled up in a ball. Both of them sleeping through Aiho and Kikyou carrying in a sleeping Last Order. But Aiho did stop to put a blanket on each of them to allow them to rest peacefully. Two very different level 5 espers bound by a memory and left to their slumber.

* * *

_**So, sorry for the late update. I've been dumb and broke my PC. Therefore, updates will be slower than I would like until I replace it.**_

_**(Merged the latest two short chapters)**_

* * *

After the two level five espers had fallen asleep on the same couch, they had been covered when the owner of the apartment returned home. Neither of them had held pleasant dreams that night. Accelerator, tormented by the memory of a forgotten promise. Mikoto haunted by the nightmare of confusion. She didn't know what to think of Accelerator anymore. Should she pity him or hate him? She didn't know what to feel. He seemed to regret killing the clones, but yet, she couldn't help but remember that mad glint in his eyes during that fight. But both of them were met with a rude awakening...

"HEY! WAKE UP! I want to go to the park! MISAKA MISAKA shouts her request while rudely awakening Accelerator and Big Sister."

Accelerator was startled awake to feel a small hand on his shoulder, shaking his skinny frame roughly. Actually it was more like two hands with Last Order's entire body weight against his shoulder as she tried to force him up.

"Shut up, brat!" He hissed before slamming his hand down on Last Order's head, knocking her down to ground on her rear end. Accelerator was grumpier than usual without some coffee. His head was still buzzing with the fog of sleep.

Mikoto had startled awake from the shaking of the couch and the yelling. Sitting up quietly, sleepily looking over the situation as the younger version of herself who was sniffling and holding her head looked over at the white haired boy who was starting to sit up as well. But she did notice something with a slight smile forming on her face.

"I didn't know the _great_ Accelerator drooled in his sleep." She mocked lightly, noticing the slight moisture around his mouth. She couldn't resist it, it was actually kind of funny to see the greatest esper in history drooling. She didn't get much time to chuckle before she was met with a chop to the head, harder than what Last Order had received, meaning she got a face full of couch seat cushions.

"You've got drool on your cheek brat." Accelerator said in a deadpanned tone of voice. His red eyes staring at the girl as he pointed out the same thing she had been mocking him over.

He was quickly entertained. Mikoto had stared at him for a moment before what he said sank in. She began to protest while starting to wipe at the edge of her mouth. "I do not-" But she felt moisture on her hand. She paused, looking down at her hand and then up at Accelerator who had a smug look across his pale face. He was enjoying every moment of this. She felt like the temperature had suddenly risen several degrees. She didn't realize that her face was turning to a bright color of red.

"Hey brat, you okay?" Accelerator slowly asked, his smirk fading as she looked like she was about to faint or something. Leaning slightly forward to make sure she wasn't having a sudden fever. He didn't mean to make her overreact, it had just been a joke.

Mikoto was just mortified out of embarrassment that he had called out what she was trying to make fun of him for. But then he was looking so intently at her face and moving... closer. She let out a squeal as she suddenly thrust her hands out, accidentally throwing Accelerator to the floor as she tried to get to her feet, only in her panic had tangled up in the blanket she had slept with, falling to the floor with a thud.

Accelerator had just been making sure she was okay! Was it really necessary to knock him over?! He was still a cripple! He couldn't put up a fight to her when his choker wasn't switched on and he wasn't expecting it! Falling on his back with a groan, he glared, severely tempted to beat her for that.. until she gave herself the same treatment by accident; except she faceplanted instead of landing on her back. He couldn't help but give out a dry chuckle. She was quite the clumsy esper wasn't she?

"Alright dumbass, let's quit playing around. I'm guessing you two are hungry?" He asked with a grumbling sigh at the end. Rising to his feet as he looked down at the original esper and her clone with a raised eyebrow.

Already too embarrassed to keep trying to talk big, Mikoto just sat up, rubbing her nose where she had landed on it. "Yes..." Mikoto replied meekly. Last Order just nodded, both of them surprisingly subdued.

"Well, your clothes didn't get put in the dryer... so we either wait till they dry so you can wear your own clothes or you wear mine."

Mikoto paused, blushing slightly. How was she supposed to react to his suggestion? Actually... she was pretty sure it would be wiser to wait on the laundry rather than risk someone she knew seeing her in boy's clothing. Who knew what sort of conversation would go around about it if she was seen in his clothes, while being with him? That'd be awkward. Especially if Kuroko caught wind of it.

"I think I'd rather wait."

Accelerator nodded. He could understand that. So they both got resituated on the couch, this time with Last Order in between them to watch a movie.

About a half hour later, was when the three of them left the apartment. They went to the nearest restaurant, the same one where Mikoto had met Mugino and Frenda that nearly erupted into a fight back then. For now, they had just finished eating. Accelerator satisfied with his coffee and Last Order had been there until a moment ago, where she had rushed off to the bathroom.

So now the awkward silence between the two as they waited for the other to speak or do something.

"So... uh... I'm sorry." Mikoto had started with trying to think of something to say before suddenly blurting out her apology. Her words causing Accelerator to lift his chin from his hand in confusion.

"Sorry? For what? I'm the one that should apologize for putting you through hell." Accelerator bluntly admitted. He knew he deserved far worse than he had gotten. Actually, for killing 10,000 people, he'd only gotten a few solid punches and a broken nose.

"Well... It was my fault the experiment started in the first place. If I hadn't given them my DNA map... you would have never have had to kill them."

Accelerator looked away with a huff. "Tch! It's not like you could have known about what they were planning." Accelerator was not the best with sounding encouraging, so this subject of conversation was not pleasant to him.

"Yeah, but still. I caused it, ignorant or not, doesn't change the consequences." She spoke in a soft tone, voicing her regret. Accelerator let out a low sigh as he reached over and lifted her chin, staring her in the eye.

"Listen, brat. You may have been the cause of them being born. But you weren't the one that killed them over and over." Accelerator spoke in a quiet and firm voice. His eyes intense with what his inflection lacked. He didn't want her to blame herself. She should just keep living forever optimistically rather than experiencing the pain of the dark.

Mikoto stared at him in shock, that stare, the way he spoke. It felt like someone was speaking directly into the doubt that filled her heart. She felt like crumbling down and falling apart right then and there. She had gone on for so long alone, that now, someone telling her she wasn't to blame, just took away those walls she had mentally built up to protect herself. But Accelerator noticed the moisture brimming in her eyes and stood up. That was his cue to leave. He pulled his hand away and rose to his feet.

"Well, see you around, third-rate. I'll handle the bill." He said as he grabbed the receipt and began to walk away. Until a tug at his sleeve stopped him. Accelerator looked down to see Mikoto holding the edge of his sleeve and looking up at him in concern.

"Will... I get to see you again?"

That question reminded him of that promise never to forget and caused his anger to flare slightly.

"Doesn't matter. You'd be better off not seeing me again." He snapped in a harsh tone. But his gaze softened when he noticed the hurt look in her eyes. Geez, she let every emotion that crossed her mind show in her face. He sighed and spoke in a more gentle tone. "But you'll have to come see Last Order. She's your miniature after all. So I guess you'll have to put up with me."

He huffed at the look of relief on her face, but as the smaller child returned from the bathroom, he beckoned her over. Leaving Mikoto at the table to think about things. Accelerator did not allow himself to look back. His red eyes looking down as he decided to let those memories from way back then lay at rest as he walked away.

_"She obviously didn't remember... It's better like this, I guess."_

* * *

**I'm gonna take a break for awhile, I need to get some ideas down. I'm feeling like this is a bit too short and a tad too mediocre. Well, I'll see how brain plotting works**_. _


	9. An Old Park

**Okay, so here is the next chapter, this one had a little bit of thinking put into it because I had absolutely no idea how I was going to make it work. And I thank my sister for allowing me to use her PC. Otherwise this wouldn't have happened at all.**

**Note: Playing Accelerator is a lot harder than it looks... Sorry if he is a bit out of character in this chapter.**

* * *

After Accelerator had left her so abruptly, Mikoto was left at the table to consider things. What could she say? That conversation had been so... odd. That look in his crimson eyes. Where had she seen it before? It wasn't the same mad gaze he had looked upon her with when she fought him. It was like that hint of sorrow had changed him into someone else. Or perhaps, was this boy the same one, who had lost sight of who he had once been? Mikoto didn't understand, but she simply couldn't see how such a monster could be so kind. Or was it the other way around?

Was it because she couldn't see how such a kind and lonely boy could ever be such a monster?

Where had she even realized his kindness? It certainly hadn't come from his mouth, all that came from there was an endless stream of insults, and occasionally a kind word or two. Maybe a reassurance like what he had told her but a moment ago? It didn't make any sense why she felt so sure that she was right about him. He was just lonely... Lonely! Why would that thought even cross her mind?! But it did make sense, after all, he was alone. Well, had been alone. He was so afraid of hurting people that he did everything he could to distance himself from people. Everything he could to distance himself from the world around him? Even... even... maybe godhood?

Mikoto suddenly sat up straight, slamming her hands against the table and jostling her cup as she came to a realization. However, she did earn the stares of near about everyone in the near vicinity of her table. She felt a slight sweat run down her cheek as she noticed them all staring. So she spoke a quick apology before grabbing her to-go cup and dashing out. She had to find him! She had to know for sure! But as she sprinted out of the building, miraculously not running into anyone on the way, Mikoto's mind was putting some of the pieces together about the white haired mystery. She was only met with disappointment when she exited. Accelerator had already gone with Last Order.

But this was far from the end... Mikoto had to know, she just had to! Was she right? Could this have all been because of the kind heart behind his hard shell? She would never know until she asked him. So she headed for the apartment she had spent the last night at. He had to be there! So she began to run in that direction. Even if he wasn't there right away, at least she knew where he lived now, and that Aiho was his guardian. Therefore, she could visit him later if she needed to. But her train of thought was lost as a certain esper's voice sent chills down her spine.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG SISTEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Kuroko. That voice could only belong to her roommate. Mikoto didn't bother to look around, only speeding up her footsteps, but to no avail. For the level 4 esper had simply teleported in front of her with arms spread wide for a hug. Mikoto instantly stopped, slamming her feet against the ground and almost falling forward, but stopping in time before she would have crashed into the smaller girl. But it made no difference, for in the next moment the teleporter had thrown herself into Mikoto's arms.

"Big Sister! I've been looking all over for you! Ever since yesterday! You've been gone, and didn't tell me anything! I was SOOOO worried!" As she spoke, the girl had been doing her best to rub her face against the older girl's chest. She would get as much time close to her precious Big Sister's bosom as possible!

Mikoto had been preparing to shove the smaller female away from herself to defend from the awkward hug that Kuroko had to offer when she realized Kuroko did have a little right to be worried. Mikoto had practically vanished without so much as a word.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Kuroko. I'll remember to tell you when I'll be at someone else's place next time." She said with a gentle pat to the red head before her, trying her very best to ignore Kuroko's usual advances.

Shirai's awkward hug abruptly paused, she slowly looked up at Mikoto with wide and fearful eyes.

"W-was... it... a _boy's_ place?" Came the slow, suspicious and worried query.

Mikoto felt her heart skip a beat. Oh crap. Kuroko was onto her! Quickly she looked around for any possible way out of this situation. ANY POSSIBLE WAY! Kuroko was going to jump to conclusions again if she didn't think of something fast!

"U-uh... Well... not exactly... a girl lives there too... three of them..." Maybe she should have phrased that a little better...

Kuroko's eyes widened as her jaw dropped in shock. She released Mikoto and stepped back unsteadily, looking like she was about to faint from some horrible revelation that Mikoto's words had given her.

"B-B-Big S-S-Sister... you spent the night... in a... a... practical harem!" She seemed to be about to lose her balance, staring at Railgun in absolute disbelief. This had to be some kind of nightmare. Her precious Big Sister's chastity had been lost in such a manner? It was... not just scandalous, it was horrifying!

Mikoto felt the blood in her body rush up to her face as she realized what Kuroko's insinuation had been. She waved her hands furiously to defend herself at the younger girl jumping to conclusions yet _again._

"No! No! Nothing like that! He was the only one home when I went to sleep! I mean, nothing weird happened! We just both fell asleep on the couch after I showered and he lent me some clothes!" She stammered, trying to make the younger esper understand that she hadn't done anything even remotely close to something risqué.

"You... spent it with an ape? YOU EVEN WORE HIS CLOTHING?!" Kuroko gasped in horror, this was a little better than any other female touching her beloved's maiden body beyond herself. But wearing this ape's clothing? That was just too far! Now she would have the lingering scent of him on her! She suddenly grabbed Mikoto's wrist with an furiously intense glint in her eyes. "We must cleanse you of this scum's touch and smell! Else he'll find you by scent like the animal he is!"

Though the situation might have been laughable to an outsider, the young electromeister was so completely confused from how fast her roommate switched gears. First horror, now she wanted her to take another shower? Embarrassment was forgotten as she felt herself being teleported without warning.

Several teleports and minutes later, Mikoto found herself in her dorm bathroom with Kuroko.

"Oh Big Sister, shall I help you remove any of that horrible male's residue from your body?" Kuroko asked with a smile on her face as she held up her bottle of soap and her scrubby. "First I'll start by helping undress you-"

She never got the chance to finish.

Mikoto had electrocuted her and shoved her out the door along with the soap and the scrubby. "NO! YOU MAY NOT, YOU PERV!" She shouted as she locked the door. She sighed lightly, standing in front of the door, resting her hand on the knob quietly. "I'll see you later, Kuroko. Don't you have Judgment stuff to do?" Kuroko was sitting just outside of the bathroom door and reluctantly nodded even though Mikoto could not see it.

"Yes... But Big Sister-!"

"I'll be fine, I'm not hurt, nothing weird happened so relax." Mikoto cut off her protest as she stood there, just wishing for some time to think to herself.

Kuroko, despite all her perversions and advances, was most of all, Mikoto's best friend. Thus she recognized that tone in Mikoto's voice. She was troubled by something again. But it didn't seem to be quite as much of a burden as it had been last time, so... she could let Mikoto alone as she requested.

"Very well then, Big Sister. Take care of yourself. I'll see you later." She relented and teleported out, leaving behind the scrub and the soap bottle since Mikoto would obviously desire some privacy. Which she gave her despite her desire to peek or something like that.

Now left to herself, Mikoto didn't feel the need to bathe, she had after all showered the night before. She dropped on her bed with a sigh, her hazel eyes staring at the ceiling. Maybe she should put her pajamas on and sleep the rest of the day? She didn't know what to do... Why did she feel like she understood Accelerator so well? She could have Uiharu research him and maybe see about if he had some family or something too... She groaned softly as she let her head rest on her pillow.

"I just don't get it... How come he is like that?"

She asked the Kill Bear stuffie on her bed with a groan of frustration. Boys were so confusing. At least Touma was simple: He was an idiot. But Accelerator... there was something... something she couldn't seem to place her finger on about him. Finally the girl had enough of her time in her dorm room. She felt like going on a walk, to where the battle had happened with Accelerator. It was that same location where 9982 had been killed. She remembered that fight well. How could she forget it?

After a short brisk walk across the city to that bridge that she had fought Touma on, Mikoto paused to reminisce. There was no sign of the electricity she had unleashed on Touma then. In fact, it was back to the same old bridge, down below was the same old rail yard. No sign of the blood that had once been spilled. No sign of the fight that had decided the fate of Academy City. It was almost depressingly normal.

The esper found herself walking down the stairs toward the scene where she had first felt something other than fear or hatred for Accelerator. Stopping right at the place his body had been sprawled across the ground. Why was she so bothered by something about him? She didn't get it. It was like... she knew him or something else.

Letting out a short sigh, Mikoto turned her steps away from here. She was going to be in trouble for missing school today, but she didn't care. Something about all of this just seemed to be drawing her somewhere. It was late afternoon now. She had forgotten to eat lunch thanks to her deep thoughts in her dorm. How many hours had she spent today just thinking? Just walking to try and understand a living conundrum... it's a good thing she didn't think this deep into everything, she'd never get anything done.

Mikoto's steps had wandered underneath her, paying no attention to wherever they led her. She was staring at the ground, with a glance here and there at the sky. It was a pretty day, sparsely clouded and sunny as usual. Where was she even going? Oh yeah, this was the area her mom used to work. Back when her mom worked in Academy City, before Mikoto really started school. What a place to wander to.

There was even the building her mom had worked in for so long. Mikoto felt a fond smile form across her face as she walked over to the playground that laid in the shadow of the building. Well, this was an old playground. She had spent many lonely hours in this place when she was young. Mikoto sat down on the swing to let herself think some more. Why she seemed to be in such a daze she didn't know. But everything here was as it used to be, despite being about eight years older.

After several minutes of simply thinking, the young esper decided to look around. If she recalled correctly, this was also the area she had been hit with a car when she was little. Ah, there was the road. She had dropped her lunchbox and tried to pick up the contents just before the car came and she was taken to the hospital. But beyond that moment before it hit, She didn't really remember much of the last couple of days before it. She had been excited about... about... something. But what had it been? It was hard to even recall the emotions that had been running through her head nine years ago and right before receiving brain trauma.

Tired of thinking about it, Mikoto decided to go sit in the shade and enjoy the peaceful air of the empty playground. Walking over to the old oak tree she could remember sitting under a couple of times, her gaze noticed a certain something on the old oak like a brand burning an after image in her mind. Where the bark had been knocked off, there was a certain mark. The initials "M" and "A". They looked carved in with something sharper and more clean cut than any knife. Except for the 'M'. It was burnt in, scarred on the wood in a way that... Mikoto didn't understand, that looked like something she would have written from the shape of the 'M' and the texture of the burn. But the rest of it... was carved like something she didn't recognize.

As she ran her index finger over the circle surrounding the initials she seemed to recall herself saying words in awe, the voice echoing in her head.

_"It's so pretty!"_

What was that about? She had no recollection of this mark on this tree in any of her memories that she knew of. She had sat under this tree more than once in her childhood, she had seen this spot many time. And judging from the way the bark had grown over the edges of the smooth part... this had been here many years. But she didn't remember ever seeing it...

"I thought you'd forgotten."

Mikoto nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a familiar voice right behind her. She slowly started to turn around, jerking her hand away from the tree as she stared into the angry crimson eyes of a certain albino. The venom in his voice had startled her.

Accelerator was furious to see her here. Just as he had finally let go of the past, of the fact she must have forgotten and had stopped by after he got rid of Last Order... here she was. Same as him. Staring at the mark on the tree. She must remember if she came back to this exact location! This coincidence had pissed him off more than he would care to admit. Had she remembered and not told him this whole time?! If she remembered, that meant that she had missed meeting him on purpose! This revelation brought back all those feelings of bitterness he thought he had laid to rest when he decided to forget about the whole ordeal.

"Forgot...? What do you mean?" Mikoto asked him in confusion, not sure what to make of the intensity behind his gaze. It was like she could see that hint of hurt with all of that fury, enough that she cringed back slightly.

"Don't play dumb, bitch." Accelerator growled as he slammed his hand not on the crutch against the tree, glaring at her despite their close proximity. His face was literally inches away from hers, but this was no time to be embarrassed. He looked like he was about to slam her head against the tree.

Mikoto felt herself shrink back against the tree. She felt more than intimidated right now. She didn't know why, but he wasn't making any sense right now.

"I'm not playing dumb! I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried, looking at him with wide and shocked hazel eyes. What did he mean! What was he talking about?!

Well this was just rich. He sure had misjudged her. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't fallen for it that time nine years ago. He growled, tempted to beat her until she apologized for fooling him. He had even been willing to let go of it because he believed she wasn't to blame. But he was apparently wrong. Why would a level 5 esper show up in a depilated old playground on the edge of Academy City unless driven by guilt over something that happened here? Maybe he was being a little overreactive, he didn't care.

"Really now? You're a talented liar, Mikoto. I believed you then, but I'm not going to fall for it this time. Go to hell with all your crap and promises not to forget." He growled in a dangerous tone, daring her to just say something again. As tempted as he was to hit her for mocking him with this, that look in her eyes stayed that desire.

_"I won't forget! Not ever!"_

What a load of crap. He couldn't believe this. To be so fooled. Had she been anyone else, he would have killed her for this.

"I'm not lying! What are you talking about?!" Mikoto cried to him, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She didn't know why he was so very angry, but that hurt in his eyes, made her feel like she had done something, which upset her.

Accelerator stared at her, the tears he could see gathering calmed his anger a bit, so he asked in a calmer, less harsh tone of voice. "Then explain why you're here? After nine years, why would you come back here?" He demanded in a soft voice, his red eyes waiting for her answer.

Mikoto stared at him blankly. Wait a second. This didn't make sense. Why would she be here? "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" She asked him in confusion, wiping her eyes and looking into his own.

"That's a good point... I guess I was just remembering the past a bit..." He muttered as he looked away from her, unable to bear that gaze of innocence she hit him with. He was finding his anger slip away the longer he looked at her, so he turned his gaze away.

"The past? What do you mean? Do... we... know each other?" Mikoto asked in pure befuddlement. This wasn't making any sense to her.

Accelerator turned his head toward her again. So... she had really forgotten after all. He couldn't hold a grudge for something she couldn't remember. Though he was disappointed that she had indeed forgotten.

"It was a long time ago." He said simply, just about to turn and leave her here. There was no point in staying when she didn't even remember that they had once known each other. But as he pulled his hand off of the tree and started to turn away, Mikoto caught his hand so he couldn't leave.

"You're telling me, that these signatures are ours?" She demanded and pointed to the marks on the tree. Accelerator tiredly turned his gaze to the marks from way back then.

"Yeah, but they don't mean a thing." He replied curtly, having no desire to delve further into his folly.

"My mom told me that I said... 'I didn't forget' when I was going to the hospital, you mean... I promised you something... didn't I?" Mikoto mused aloud, beginning to put the pieces together despite her normal dense mind. But actually, she was starting to remember... starting to recall something.

Accelerator looked up in surprise. Hospital? "Why would you have been in a hospital? When I saw you, you looked fine." He asked slowly, starting to have a slight bad feeling about what might have happened.

"When I was like five, I was hit over there by a car, I don't really remember too much of it. But... I promised to meet you here... didn't I?" Mikoto could distantly remember talking to a boy, but it was like looking at the memory through misty water without any words being audible. Like she could slightly see those shadows in her head, but couldn't really remember it anywhere near clearly.

"Yeah... but it doesn't matter now. A promise that a bunch of brats made ain't worth anything anyway." He huffed lightly, slightly irritated that he would get so worked up over something that had happened nine years ago. Maybe... it was because she had been the first one to give him a feeling of hope. He was always more sensitive when it came to anyone who had touched beyond his shell. He let out a sigh. If she didn't remember anything, it didn't make any difference being here.

He was startled by the girl suddenly throwing her arms around him from behind him before he could walk away. "Hey brat, what are you-"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. It must have hurt... to be lonely for all those years. But... even if I'm a little late... I'm here now." She didn't even let him finish, just hugging his thin frame. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this, but like always, she went on impulse.

Accelerator had been shocked by her sudden hug. His red eyes looking at her as he turned his head back to study this strange girl. Though she was more than a little late, he just couldn't be mad about it. He just sighed, letting his shoulders slump with a simple sigh.

"Yeah..." He couldn't think of a single thing to say, just turning his head forward and letting the moment continue.

"How long are you gonna hug me?" The albino asked her suddenly, only after a long moment of allowing it.

The result was comedic to say the least. Mikoto released her arms from around his middle after he spoke, taking a step back to protest. "No- I d-didn't mean to- I, uh... Ah!" She had been stepping back while trying to wave her hands and tell him she hadn't meant anything weird. Her face looked like it was going to explode from the amount of blood rushing into her blush. The biggest problem was that she stepped on one of the tree roots and stumbled backwards, thumping the back of her head against the hard surface of the oak. Sliding down to her rear end, Mikoto clutched her head in pain.

Accelerator let out a dry chuckle and squatted in front of her with a slight smirk on his face. "You've got to be the most clumsy level 5 I have ever seen." He stated bluntly, enjoying this embarrassment on her face. But before she could shove him over as revenge, he placed his hand on her head. Watching her hazel eyes go from upset to... surprise.

"Stay the way you are. I wouldn't want you to be any other way." With her stubborn, immature, and innocent qualities, she had done the impossible. Even without remembering the promise, she had become a level 5, and like she said, here they were. It may have taken nine years, but only one promise still remained. Good thing she didn't remember that one, and that they both had a few more years before marriage even became a reality.

After he patted her head, he rose up to his feet and offered his hand to help her to her feet. Taking it, she got up and looked at him curiously. He seemed to be almost... happy. She beamed at the thought before pressing her index fingers together.

"Hey... Accelerator." She started, her cheeks burning a little pink as she tried to build up courage.

"What?" He asked her in his usual bluntness.

"Um... do you... uh... want to maybe... go get some coffee maybe?" She let out a massive sigh of relief that she didn't realize she had been holding as she finished her question.

Accelerator raised an eyebrow. She hadn't been that nervous when he took her to breakfast- Was she asking him on a date? It would be just the two of them after all... "Sure. You're paying though."

Mikoto's eyes widened at his reply. She hadn't actually been expecting him to say yes. And she didn't even like coffee... but she had guessed his favorite drink correctly.

And so the two of them set out to head for their first official "unofficial" date without Accelerator telling Mikoto everything about their encounter nine years before. She might have a shock when she DOES find out...


	10. Enter! Daihasei!

**So, in this chapter, forgive me if things are a little bit OOC, it's a little harder as their relationship develops, but hopefully not too badly.  
And my second favorite pairing is in this one! Misaki x Gunha! YAY! That'll develop some more later too.  
**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Mikoto and Accelerator had officially 'unofficially' started dating. Mikoto had practically insisted that they keep it a secret from Kuroko, though neither side had actually even referred to it as dating. From Accelerator, it was meeting with a noisy brat with too much time on her hands. From Mikoto it was meeting with a friend. Of course secrets only last for so long.

Shortly thereafter, Last Order told Uiharu when Mikoto was gone helping Kuroko handle some thugs. Uiharu managed to keep her mouth shut until Saten figured out that something was going on, finally she buckled under the pressure as well. At that point, it was quite literally becoming a rumor among Mikoto's closest friends. Until Kuroko had finally discovered it first hand. She had accidentally walked in on one of their dates when she had been going to meet with Mii for lunch. Of course the typical drama and screaming had followed.

Only after several death threats and broken tables from her throwing a fit over it did she finally calm down. After that, it was called dating by Kuroko even though neither party would agree to call it that. Besides, they only met every once a couple of weeks. Time does fly quickly when it's a wonderful time of peace.

Before they knew it, it was already September. Mikoto hadn't seen Accelerator in the last month or so because her school had been getting ready for the Daihasei Festival. A huge event in which much was expected of her.

And just as quickly, the Festival was already here. The one time a year that the families of espers were welcome, people completely not involved with the Science side had free roam throughout Academy City. It was a massive thing, annual but comparable to the World Series in popularity and how important it was. This was a time in which esper powers would be used freely, for most espers anyway. Mikoto was one of the few who wouldn't be allowed to go full powered, of course that would be dangerous.

The whole city was abuzz, the opening ceremony was beginning and such like. Currently two espers, the only two level fives to agree to the Sportsman Pledge were standing on two platforms, speaking into microphones.

On the right was a heroic young man, crazy hair kept out of his face, mostly, by a headband. A large grin plastered across his face as he placed his hands on his hips with a short breath of the fair air around them. He wore a rising sun shirt, his jacket was worn on his shoulders, for every hero needs a cape. He had black shorts and a pair of shoes laced up quickly. Looking perfectly confident and ready to start. This was Attack Crash, the seventh ranked level 5.

To the left was a young woman. With beautiful flowing blond locks of practical perfection, the girl was the envy of almost everyone watching. Starry golden eyes looked down like a queen on her subjects. She wore the Tokiwadai sports uniform of white and red at the moment. The shirt was ever so slightly too tight on her rather developed bust, enhancing her figure just as much as the slightly too short shorts. Her arms were covered why long white gloves, her typical. She had one hand on her right hip, smirking down at the crowd proudly. This was a particular arch rival of a certain Railgun. This was Mental Out, fifth ranked level 5 esper. She was practically soaking in the attention just as much as the boy was.

Both of them started their speech in unison.

"We, in accordance with sportsmanship wish that this year's Daihasei the bonds will..." Here it split off thanks to the boy suddenly interrupting.

"The unbreakable bonds will...! The bonds will... Ah... What was it?"

The blonde girl turned her head toward him, shocked that he seemed to be too stupid to remember his own line. She had her speech perfectly memorized. This guy must be an idiot. He was dressed like one too.

"Ah well, there was a bunch of stuff about unbreakable bonds you'll have to deal with while your guts overflow!" He shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest proudly, like he knew exactly what he was saying. But Mental Out smiled pleasantly as she tried to redeem the nearly ruined speech.

"Show us what you have learned through your everyday-"

"SHOW THE RESULTS OF YOUR EVERYDAY TRAINING AND GUTS!" He shouted over her soft and pleasant voice. She tried to smile anyway, but was growing severely irritated. She couldn't even read his mind because he wasn't even thinking about what he was going to say! This was annoying, but she kept up her cheerful look despite her eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"By showing how much you have progressed, show thanks to your parents-"

"SHOW OFF YOUR SLENDOR AND GUTS TO THOSE WEAKLINGS WITHOUT IT!"

Attack Crash brought his fist back to punch the air upward with further shouting. "BY OVERCOMING ALL SORTS OF OBSTICLES THROUGH TRIAL AND HARDSHIP, THROUGH GETTING UP WHEN WE GET KNOCKED DOWN...!" As he spoke, he started forming a reddish energy around his fist.

Just as Misaki was hoping the hardship of listening to him would end quickly, he finished up. "TO MAKE THIS TOURNAMENT THE BEST MEMORY EVEEEER!" And with a burst of said energy, he punched upward and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AND OVERCOME EVERYTHING WITH GUTSSS!" Followed by a mass of explosions around him.

Mental Out couldn't believe that she was beaten with such brazen techniques. It was so dumb. She felt her eyelid twitch irritably as she stepped down from her stage with a huff. Leaving that wannabe hero grinning like an idiot. Dumbass. He was too stupid for her to even try to read his mind without getting confused. Was there anyone in this world that could compare to him? And not in a good way... With a huff she walked off, leaving him to bask in all the attention.

The Daihasei had begun, with a bang apparently.

* * *

Mikoto was with Mitsuko, with her left foot bound to Kongou's right. They were about to do the three legged race. But she had to be wary, this was no ordinary race. This was an 'anything goes' sort of race where esper powers were freely used and not counted as cheating. Just as the announcer shouted 'Go!' She found herself covered in icky black stuff from one of the nearby espers. The only team NOT covered in it.

"What is this stuff?" Mitsuko demanded as she tried to push it off despite the effort it required.

"It's broken down and manipulated asphalt!" One of the other teams exclaimed as the two culprits waved. "We'll be going on ahead then!"

Mikoto and Kongou had to work hard to remove the goop before it dried, even then it was still rather heavy on their clothes, and certainly left them smudged with dirt. She was pretty sure that Accelerator was laughing at her wherever he was watching this from. But she froze when she heard a squeal from the team up ahead. As she and Kongou rushed ahead, hamsters ran off near them dragging... Was that someone's underwear?!

Mikoto halted as she noticed the team, obviously quite red with embarrassment and noticed hamsters falling from the tree above her and..!

They landed in front of her and Kongou, but didn't come any closer. Mikoto found herself distracted by the utter cuteness of the rodents and held her hand out, only for them to shy away. Oh right... her body gave off electromagnetic signals that animals didn't like. She felt an aura of depression come over her. But after Mitsuko encouraged her, they went after the team of boys that had pulled ahead.

Now neck and neck with the only other remaining team, Mikoto snapped out of her depressed stupor and gritted her teeth. Now was time to get serious! But then they all slipped suddenly, as if the traction beneath their feet suddenly vanished. The other team slid right off the course thus disqualifying them.

Mikoto and Kongou almost plummeted right after them, but Mikoto grabbed Kongou's shoulders and stopped them with the power of magnetism. She caught herself and her partner, getting back on the ground but making use of the lack of traction by skating on it after the two boys. Seeing her idea, the one with the power touched the backs of their shoes to do the same thing but to last longer. He chuckled as the other boy turned slightly, forming a fireball in his hand to use like a rocket, sending them flying toward the finish!

At least, that had been the plan. But the fireball caught his partner's hair on fire, they steered off course and were sent flying into the air. Suddenly, their shirts were caught by something, keeping them in the air for a half a second, before a spring shock absorbing mattress suddenly caught them. Mikoto had used her electric power to magnetize the mattress and lift it into the air, with Kongou blowing it toward the two. Mikoto's iron sand kept them from falling onto an innocent bystander, letting her gently lower the mattress with them on it safely. And without having disqualified herself and Kongou either.

Mikoto smiled as she winked at the boys who were realizing that there was iron sand on their shirts as well as the asphalt from earlier. "Sorry, but I was going to use that to stop you if you got too close to the finish line before me. But it let me save you, so forgive me. Kay?" She pleasantly spoke before she and Kongou cheerfully and effortlessly crossed the finish line without any competition to speak of.

* * *

"Ah~ Everyone being so youthful and bustling about~" Misaki Shokuhou murmured as she flipped her long golden blonde hair to the side with her gloved hand. But then Seiri Fukiyose who was walking beside her noticed.

"Ah, it's forbidden to take anything but sports equipment with you." She said as she removed the purse from Misaki while she spoke in a somewhat arrogant tone.

"Well in that regard, I can just manipulate the referees and players and get to the top with ease." Not even noticing that her purse was gone until Seiri ran off with it. She blinked a few moments before looking after the girl with a pout.

"That's called cheating." A boy's voice cut into her thoughts as she turned her head to see Attack Crash leaning on a wall with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at her.

Misaki raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip with another flip of her hair. "And what of it? If I simply remove your memories, you won't ever know that I said it." She stated with a smug look on her face.

"I wouldn't have thought that number 5 would be so gutless. You don't even have to guts to earn victory fair and square." He pointed out firmly.

"It's seems perfectly fair to me. Who says I have to play by their rules? Why not use my own rules? Besides, why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be doing your own events?" She demanded, feeling irritated that she was getting a lecture from someone lower ranked than herself. That was always annoying. But the look on his face was perfectly serious, filled with distaste and resentment toward her behavior.

He was shocked, amazed at how cold she sounded. Like everyone were but tools to her. It disappointed him and made him angry to know someone with a higher rank than he had, was such a person. "You're the worst kind of person in this world. Until you get some guts, I'll never respect someone like you." He said coldly before suddenly turned and walking away. He wasn't about to admit that he had just been lost. Leaving the 'Queen' of Tokiwadai utterly speechless.

Had he really just said that? Misaki stared after him as he walked away. She had never, never been spoken to in such a manner. No one talked down to her like that. Not even her greatest rival, Mikoto did. She blinked before shaking her head. What in the world? She was still a bit in shock at his harsh words. But they were just ramblings from an idiot... she could shake that off... right?

* * *

Later however, Misaki was continuing her mission, her unknown drive at the moment, when she stared at a monitor as the announcement of...

"Misaka downs two people! Will Tokiwadai make a comeback?!"

Her starry eyes narrowed at the girl in the monitor. That... was not Misaka Mikoto. And she knew it. Perfect timing. She had a slightly sinister gaze as she walked away from the monitor. Listening to the sounds of the competition in it's final moments. She knew, because she was controlling the mastermind behind the opposing team's actions. Well, influencing him at the very least. She would get her hands on 10032. She clasped her hands behind her back as she walked away, her starry eyes darkened with some unreadable emotion.

* * *

After the game ended, the Tokiwadai team had lost. 10032 had been mistakenly replaced for Mikoto who had been late. But now they were meeting up in the shipping yard where the event had been held. It was a place with many memories in it. A place where an experiment once took place. Right now, the two identical girls were facing each other. One holding a cat in her hands, and the other had a Gekota mask propped on her head.

"I'm sorry, Big Sister. I was unable to lead the team to victory, I could not be a proper replacement. MISAKA acknowledges her failure quietly."

"Did you have fun?" The original asked seriously.

"What? Misaka-"

"Did you have fun?" She repeated.

"Yes, I suppose so. Misaka admits quietly..."

"Then it was worth it. You did a lot longer than I thought you would. Thanks." Mikoto said with a smile as she clapped her younger 'sister' on the shoulder and handed her the mask so that she wouldn't be accidentally mistaken as her again.

"Make sure you have fun the whole festival, okay?" She called as she waved to her and walked away happily. Glad to know that this bond between clone and original seemed to be going nearly as well as with Last Order.

"Yes Big Sister..." The clone murmured softly, but she then realized something was amiss. Her leg felt numb. Actually, her sight was going blurry as well. She crumpled to the ground, unable to find her tongue to call out to Mikoto who had already gone out of sight. She felt like everything was moving as if it were surrounded by molasses. As Deferred meowed up at her, 10032 was unable to comfort him or reassure him that she was fine. Actually, she didn't know if she was fine. She couldn't move.

Stepping into her line of sight before it all faded to black, was a large man and more importantly, a young woman with luscious blonde locks standing in front of her. Those starry amber eyes staring down at her coldly. Watching her callously as she crumpled to the ground completely, falling into the dark of unconsciousness right in front of Mental Out.


	11. The Queen's Clique

**So in this chapter, there will be some other encounters than what happened with Touma because... I'm kicking Touma out of this chapter! YAY! That's one of my favorite parts~ But beyond me altering some of the events in Railgun, it's gonna be fun! Also, this is mainly transition with some more spoilers from Railgun after the first section.**

**Also I got a comment I felt like addressing in the reviews.**

OkayNotBad: _"I liked the childhood chapters a lot, though for Mikoto's character to change so quickly after his defeat seems a tad bit unrealistic, even for To Aru. If the theme of this fic is about letting go, then I'd say everything would make total sense. Still, I guess its sort of interesting, so I'll keep reading it just to see what happens."_

**My response is, keep in mind that there are time gaps between some of the chapters. It may be a little fast, but a lot can change in a month for them. In Mikoto's case, she is younger and rather impulsive to decisions. She is just as quick to change as she is to fly into a temper. Also keep in mind that the relationship is a bit awkward between the two of them and slowly coming into a normal. I'm trying to keep some good transitions, but thank you for this note. I will try to keep that in mind and make it a little more realistic. Thank you for the feedback.**

**~Jello**

* * *

After saying farewell to her clone, Mikoto had gone to find Accelerator in the crowd for Night Parade. She wanted to be with him when they did the fireworks. Of course that meant she had to avoid an encounter with Kuroko... who was still in a wheelchair. She was thinking of getting some cotton candy or something... but all the lines were so ridiculously long.

Mikoto looked at her Gekota wallet and then to her Gekota phone with the time on it. She could try to get in line for sweets, but then she might not make it to meet Accelerator. And the streets were kind of packed as it was... She sighed and shoved both her wallet and phone back into their respective pockets. Now time to find a certain scientific Accelerator.

Between the shifting crowds and the massive lines she was looking for him. After all, how hard could one albino boy be to find? Instead of finding Accelerator, she ran right smack into a voluptuous bosom and rebounded, almost falling backwards. She blinked and looked up to see what she had run into.

"Mama!" She exclaimed happily as she looked at the young looking woman who beamed down at her.

"Mikoto! I've been looking all over for you. Between getting lost and such like... again. I found you... again!" She cried in equal joy as she gave her daughter a big bear hug. She had met up with her daughter earlier in the day, but she had been trying to find her to tell her farewell since she was going to get a hotel room to stay in for the second day. And mainly because she wanted to see how her baby was doing.

"I've been pretty good. The lines are long though..." Mikoto observed as her mother looked around and fanned herself with her map.

"Yeah, I was just going to let you know, I'll be here, cheering you on in tomorrows events too! So do your best!" Misuzu declared in an upbeat tone but then smiled in a plotting sort of way. "Do you have a date for the Night Parade yet? Do you? Do you?"

"D-d-date?! No! N-nothing like that! I'm just going with someone to see the fireworks!" Mikoto protested as she waved her hands, her face quickly changing to a crimson hue.

"Oho~ Is it with a boy? Mama is interested~ Tell me all about it!" She demanded in a teasing tone, sounding excited at the idea of Mikoto going to such a romantic event as fireworks with a boy. And the look on Mikoto's face confirmed Misuzu's suspicions. Her daughter was definitely interested in this boy whoever he was.

"A-actually, I gotta go meet him or I'll be late. Bye Mama!" She shouted as she turned and ran for it. Leaving her mother chuckling at her humorous and flustered exit.

A short while later...

Mikoto had FINALLY managed to get through the crowds for the most part after running away from her mother's scrutiny. Now she had to meet Accelerator, so she headed toward the place they had promised to meet up. An old park that was completely abandoned right now since everyone was trying to get the best views for Night Parade. Accelerator was waiting against the tree that they had marked so long ago. She felt a smile cross her face at the sight of the familiar albino she had promised to meet. He seemed to be sleeping at the moment. So she walked up quietly and sat down beside him.

"I made it." She stated in a proud voice of accomplishment.

"Took you long enough. It's already about to start." He replied gruffly, never giving an inch as usual.

Rolling her eyes, the girl jumped up and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, we gotta get a good spot to watch!" She shouted excitedly, sounding almost as hyper as her clone counterpart.

Even as she pulled on him, he was already grumbling complaints under his breath. "I'm coming, I'm coming..." He mumbled and reluctantly rose to his feet with her assistance and the help of his crutch. He allowed her to excitedly lead him to the grassy part of the park that wasn't underneath the tree branches. Then she let go of his hand and threw herself on the soft grass. He sighed and rolled his eyes before sitting down and laying on the grass next to her. Now they had a perfect view of the sky.

"It's really pretty tonight." Mikoto commented, staring up at the sky and then back to the boy next to her who was gazing at the stars and more specifically, the moon.

After a long moment of silence, she rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin upon her hands, smiling down at him. "What'cha thinking about?" She inquired in a happy tone, though she didn't really expect a straight answer, she never got one from him.

"Just... some things." He murmured, sounding for once to be quiet with somber thought. A rare tone for the normally grumpy and prickly sixteen year old.

But he smirked when he heard the first pop of the fireworks that made Mikoto jump with surprise. Chuckling dryly when she rolled over on her back to watch the blasts of light fill the night sky completely. Academy City sometimes did have some light to it. Not always darkness.

Mikoto felt a soft smile cross her face, her hand gently reaching over to rest on Accelerator's, neither one looking at each other to acknowledge the touch. But his silky smooth skin was felt on her hand as he held it gently. The two of them, laying on their backs, holding hands and staring up at the explosions of color blossoming in the sky with each firework that went off. The scene was breathtaking. With bursts of green, blue, red, every color in the rainbow and more, it was breathtaking.

The booming made the ground beneath feel like it vibrated every time a color burst forth into an array of manmade lights. The two level 5s laid on the soft grass, they seemed to be quiet, soft smiles on the lips of both of them.

No matter what the past had been between them, peace was the only thing these lights brought to mind. Maybe... just maybe, Academy City wasn't so bad.

As the lights flashed above them, the moments dragged away into minutes. And gradually the booming came to a halt after a series of bursts that signaled the finale. Accelerator sighed as the last light faded into the dark night sky, a small smile still written across his face. His hand was still clasped by her gentle and loose grip. Even as he turned his head toward her, but the soft sound of her deep even breaths told him what he suspected already, that she was asleep.

A dry chuckle escaped his lips as he sat up. He sat up, only to lean forward over her face. He gently pressed his lips against her forehead. Softly he kissed her and then leaned back quietly. He got to a crouch and grabbed her wrist. He may be a cripple, but she wasn't very big at all, so he should be able to handle her okay. He pulled her onto his back in a piggy back like manner.

"You dumbass, you missed the end." He grumbled with a slight smile on his face as he brought one arm under her thigh to support her weight. Leaning heavily on the crutch, he headed for where he knew her dorm was. The streets were gradually emptying from the fireworks having reached their end. After a long while of trudging with the sleeping girl on his back, the cripple finally made it to her dormitory building. He knew which room it was from previous encounters. He dropped his crutch and switched on his choker.

He leapt off the ground into the air. Thanks to his vector manipulation he could make it to the window, and with both hands on her now, he could insure that she wouldn't fall. He noticed that the window was already open. Jumping into it, he landed just inside of the window, only to hear a...

"BIIIIIIG SISTEEEE-AH!" The teleporter had hit his reflection and bounced off, hitting the floor with a thud before she had even realized who it was.

A deadpan expression crossed Accelerator's face until he looked at the beds. He could guess which one was Mikoto's from the Kill Bear product on top. He sat down on her bed and gently released her. When her sleeping body hit the bed he stood up, pulling her feet onto the bed after he pulled off her shoes and set them beside the bed. Once she was covered up he smiled.

"You're such a brat..." He muttered as he stroked her hair away from her face gently. "Goodnight Mikoto." He said quietly, stepping away and jumping out the window again, just leaving the perverted roommate on the floor.

And so, the first day of Daihasei came to a peaceful end.

* * *

The next day was not so peaceful.

A group of Tokiwadai students who were known as the "Queen's Clique" because they hung around Misaki were gathered and murmuring in worried tones, apparently something had happened to the 'Queen' of Tokiwadai. But Mikoto had hardly noticed, she was concerned about the disappearance of 10032. She had tried to find her early in the morning, but to no avail. She had determined that she would have to come after the second event since she had done most of her events on the first day.

After which, she had started hacking into the cameras to see if they might have caught sight of her clone. Looking over one that watched over a street, she became aware that it caught an ambulance on tape. But not only that, the person on the stretcher... was 10032! Mikoto's eyes widened, nearly flying into a panic as she tried to figure out what might have happened to her clone.

Mikoto had rushed to find the ambulance that had taken 10032. After finding out that she got sent to Heaven Canceller's hospital, she rushed there, only to find out that 10032 had never gotten there. When she returned to the ambulance drivers, they still firmly believed that they had taken 10032 to the Frog Faced doctor's place. She began to realize that something was strange when they couldn't remember who the hospital worker was at the time, or even what happened.

Suddenly, she had rushed into the ambulance and hacked into the navigation system to find out where the vehicle had really gone. It was not in fact, the hospital. Actually, it had gone to a large parking garage. She must have been transferred to a different vehicle. But of course, when she was pulled out, her hat fell off and they recognized her as the girl they transferred yesterday. But then one of them accused her of changing the navigation records, to which she grabbed his shirt and shouted.

"Of course not! Stop lying and tell me the truth! What's going on?!"

"But I'm not lying! I'm telling you!"

"If you aren't lying, then what's wrong with your memories?! You've forgotten everything at the most inconvenient-" Suddenly she realized. The only person capable of such a feat... was the one and only, Mental Out.

But Mikoto was quickly apprehended by Watamote who lectured her on the state of Academy City and not to cause trouble. She let the girl out near some of the other Tokiwadai students and asked them to watch over Mikoto, as she was a bit 'mentally unstable'.

"Of course, Ma'am." One of them replied, a curly headed girl turning to Mikoto.

"My, My. Misaka, I've wanted to have a nice chat with you." She said in a bit of a familiar, haughty tone. "Let's enjoy this time!" She suddenly changed demeanor. Funny though, they all seemed to be lecturing her on how to behave, even a telepath informing her that she had connected a circuit to her mind so she couldn't run away. After a short while of steaming on what could be going on with Mental Out, Mikoto noticed three familiar faces. Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu!

"Can I go talk to my friends?" She entreated quickly, to which the clique agreed to.

"Kurokooooo! I have a favor to ask of you!" She called out as she ran toward her, but the words that came next made her stop instantly and her heart skip a beat.

"Umm, could you not call out to me like we're friends? We don't know each other that well." Kuroko flipped a rouge pigtail as she spoke, staring at Mikoto like she was simply another annoying bystander.

"Shirai, do you know her?" Uiharu asked in a timid voice.

"No, she's just an upperclassman at my school named Mikoto Misaka."

"Wow, she's famous. She's known as the 'Railgun', right?"

Shock settled into Mikoto's eyes as she stared in absolute horror and shock at them. This had to be... some kind of sick and twisted joke. If not by these guys.. then Misaki?

"Kuroko, this isn't some kind of joke is it?"

"Haaah? What are you talking about?"

"Saten, Uiharu, what about you?!" Mikoto asked, desperate to know what was going on.

"Eh? How does she know our names?"

"Did you tell her Shirai?" Uiharu asked in confusion.

"No, she's no acquaintance of mine." Kuroko looked at Mikoto with a slightly concerned expression. "I do not know where you heard of us, but if you are troubled, I will hear you out as a member of Judgement."

Mikoto's hair cast shadows over her face, keeping her expression impossible to read as she replied cheerfully. "No that's okay." She knew that only one telepath was powerful enough for this...

Misaki Shokuhou, Mental Out and the Queen of Tokiwadai.

As Mikoto watched her friends walking away, she tried to keep the rage contained, her eyes alight with fury as she tried to figure out what Shokuhou might be planning that would cause such drastic measures as to attack her friends.

But before she could do so, Mikoto had been whisked away to the next event by the Clique.

During this event, Mikoto revealed to Kongou what was going on, without mentioning 10032. Kongou had realized that 10032 was not Mikoto the day before, but she suspected twin. After talking to Mikoto, she told the level 5 that she must not trust anyone but herself and anyone else with resistance to Misaki's telepathy powers. Not even Kongou herself, for she could be brainwashed at any moment in time. As soon as the event ended, Mitsuko left to go do as she promised, bring 10032 to Mikoto once more, since Mikoto was being watched over by Mental Out's personal vanguard.

* * *

She soon learned that it had been a mistake to allow Kongou to help her. She had seen Saten near an ambulance and rushed over to discover to her absolute horror that... Mitsuki had been beaten to the point of unconsciousness. She had been beaten badly, though not life threatening... she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Even though she didn't remember Mikoto, Saten explained that a man with robots had done this to Kongou and that Kongou's two friends had covered their retreat and might also be in danger.

Mikoto had been staring at Kongou and gently reached into her hair, her electromagnetic waves indicating a mechanical device. Her fingers picked out a small insect sized machine. Had Mental Out really gone so far...? This was getting out of hand. She growled under her breath as she walked away. Leaving a baffled Saten. Two of the clique members stood in her way.

"It seems something has happened but..." The first girl started, but Mikoto coldly replied.

"Get out of my way."

"We can wait here for the other clique members to arrive..." She continued as a cold sweat ran down her cheek at Mikoto's answer.

"Out of my way."

When neither girl answered, Mikoto gritted her teeth. These were the friends of the girl who was hurting her friends. The urge to hurt them welled up in her chest and that malice showed as she spoke in a controlled voice of rage.

"Unless you are prepared to kill me to stop me, get. Out. Of. My. Way."

When both girls froze in fear at the rage inside of Mikoto's eyes, she walked right past them. Someone was going to pay, she was tired of being used like a tool in Academy City. She was done being a pawn in someone's game.


	12. Misaka Network

**I'm really sorry for my sudden gap, summer has been quite busy and I haven't had much time to write, draw or do any of my creative things.**

**Spoiler alert to those who haven't read the manga. This is sort of a retelling of the manga in written form with some minor tweaks here and there. The next chapter will have less of that since this one was pretty much to set up the next one. Thanks for reading. **

**~Jello**

* * *

Shortly after discovering the mosquito sized robot, Mikoto had stormed out, leaving the followers of Misaki Shokuhou in absolute confusion. Railgun was beyond angry. She was convinced that Mental Out had not only removed her friend's memories of herself, but she had also caused an attack on Kongou! That was too far to be forgiven! The long time rivalry was soon to come to it's climax.

From the information Railgun managed to glean from the nanodevice, she had found the truck that she suspected had been the one to carry her clone away. Due to it's size, she deduced that it would only be able to take main roads, therefore she would have to hack cameras in public locations. She wasted no time, knowing that the clock was ticking and her clone could already be dead at this rate. It was a very slow and frustrating process to check EVERY SINGLE camera on the main roads of Academy City, and not gathering the information she needed on it's route fast enough.

Even as she was trying to find out where it went before things went wrong, she heard the ring of her Gekota phone. Who could be interrupting now? She did not slow in pace as she grabbed the phone, flipping it open to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Um.. This is Ruiko Saten! You're looking for your little sister, right? Uh, anyway, we got a psychometer to check out a black cat..."

Mikoto didn't know what to think of this... didn't they forget who she was? But then again, she thought she had seen Saten with Kongou when she was taken into the hospital. "I see, it sounds like you went through a lot of trouble-"

"Uh! I wasn't done... I don't know what that girl who was most likely Misaki Shokuhou was talking about. And a name I'm familiar with came up, I'm wondering if we know each other. Can we meet up somewhere?"

"Sure..." Mikoto wasn't sure if this was a good idea, wasting time saving her clone to talk to her friend, but Saten might have uncovered valuable information that might make Mikoto's job a little easier in finding Mental Out.

"Do you know where you are?"

"The upper floor of the plaza in front of the station building in district 12."

"Oh good! That's close by. Could you stay there? I'll send Kuroko to come get you?"

"Kuroko is there?!" Mikoto was about to ask further when she noticed a cloaked figure approaching her with a small skull necklace and high heels being the only defining features she could make out besides the dark hair.

"Miss Misaka, there is a little something I'd like you to tell me." The girl said in a low tone that made Mikoto pull her phone away from her ear. Something about her just gave off the vibes of danger.

"I have no time to speak to strangers unless you happen to be related to the person who hurt my friend."

"How scary." She mocked in a semi amused tone. "So... how about now?" As she spoke she stepped aside, revealing a familiar beflowered head. She was holding a sharp instrument to Uiharu's chest.

"Now, end the call on that device and get rid of it." The strange female said in a confident tone, fully aware of her position and that Mikoto had no choice in the matter.

Railgun narrowed her eyes, slowly clicking the button and closing her phone and setting it down on the ground, then slid it away.

"Good, good." The stranger praised Mikoto before she continued her monologue. "I assume I don't have to introduce myself when you've broken into so many of our villas and stolen information."

Okay, Mikoto may take the direct route and break into stuff when she felt the need. But she hadn't broken into any villas lately... just the cameras and hacking that one truck... "Attacks? Villas? What are you talking about?"

"No, no. Playing dumb will get you nowhere. Since you've been sniffing around in our information I'm sure you know what I want. Where are those clones of yours being hidden? You interfered with Accelerator's level 6 shift project, surely you know where those clones who remain are being stored. Even with all of the assets the Dark Side has, the trail grows cold before we can find it. The organization who has them must have specialized security in the matter."

Mikoto was shocked, listening to this was like a horrible reminder of that nightmare. She and Accelerator were still working on getting through that. She even still had nightmares despite the fact the two were in good standing now. But... something wasn't right here. Shokuhou had kidnapped one of her clones... therefore, if this person didn't know where they were, she must not be working with Misaki. Which means, she's dealing with two problems at once here.

"I don't know who you are, but why are you attacking my friends?"

"My, my. How can you of all people say that? You are far more of an oddity for being able to lead a normal life. You of all people have seen the true face of this city, the experiments on child errors. Being lied to and having your DNA map stolen, and seeing the inhuman experiment to reach a new level of power. No matter how much searching you do, all of these trails lead to the highest level of Academy City. You know the best, that Academy City is just a giant experimental ground. Yet unlike the average student, you play pretend and turn a blind eye toward it. How can you remain so calm when all of this is happening?"

Mikoto found herself growing angry as this stranger brought up practically all the horrendous past she knew since she discovered the true face of Academy City. Her hands gripped in fists as she threatened to lose herself to anger, the same rage that came forth when she fought Accelerator. The murderous lust to kill. No! She had to stay calm.

"I too... no... None of that gives you an excuse to hurt my friends. I have nothing to tell you. So let Uiharu go. My electrical attacks will reach you before you have time to move your knife."

The stranger smirked slightly. Two hostages had been the best route after all. "I thought you knew her since she was with your mother."

Mikoto froze in horror at her words. "My... mother?" She better not have... But then the girl pointed to the left. Standing there was an exact copy of this girl with a knife to her mother's neck.

"You can't save them both at once can you?" The female taunted with a smirk. "Now, the clones' location or their lives. Surely it shouldn't be too hard to decide."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed, but she remained calm despite the situation. "I'll give you my answer again. I have nothing to tell you."

"Oh ho, do you think I am bluffing? Or are you willing to let one of them die."

Mikoto's expression remained stoic as she announced firmly. "I will save Uiharu. Even if it costs me my life."

The female next to Uiharu didn't so much as twitch when Mikoto magnetized the iron rebar in the concrete to pull her to safety. "Ah, so your mother is expendable, how cruel." Even as she spoke, the stranger began to move the knife to end her life for good, but Mikoto blocked it with her magnetized Gekota phone and began her attack.

Mikoto didn't even have to look to know that Kuroko had showed up and was saving her mother right at this moment. She stood over the fallen enemy in front of her as Kuroko appeared beside her with her mother in hand. The other enemy must have escaped.

"Uiharu seems to be fine!" Mikoto said cheerfully, receiving a disinterested glare from Kuroko.

"Please stand back." She huffed impatiently. She set Misuzu down and began to speak her Judgment arrest monologue. "You are under arrest for abduction and threatening-"

"Kuroko, look out!" Mikoto shouted when she noticed something strange about the fingers about that person changing. Due to the teleporting ability she possessed, she managed to get out of the way in time. But the view that they were met with... was shocking to say the least.

The creature in front of them was far from human. It almost seemed to be a liquid base that was in the shape of something vaguely human. It's eyes were hollow, the same color as the skin and unseeing as far as Mikoto could tell. The darts that Kuroko shot into it just flowed through and hit the ground with absolutely no effect.

"Kuroko! Take these two to a safe place, now!" Mikoto shouted as she prepared to fight it, considering the use of her signature move. But then the strange thing lifted a finger and pointed at her, a wide smile forming on it's face that looked something akin to a jeering jester. Mikoto felt her heart skip a beat at that look. It looked eerily similar to when she fought a certain albino... But then her look of shock turned to disgust when it started... melting. Hah? She frowned at the material it left behind. It was... liquid metal?

"So, can you please explain to me what is going on?" Kuroko demanded as she looked at Mikoto, snapping her out of her thoughts.

After a quick explanation of how she had guessed when and how Kuroko would be there, and thanking her for saving her mother, Kuroko seemed to notice something strange. Railgun was still behaving as if she knew her... Then Mikoto practically forced Kuroko to let her help her go to the Judgment infirmary where they met with Saten. While talking to her, she informed them about a phrase "Auribus oculi fideliores sunt". This phrase had been spoken at the site in which the clone had been kidnapped. After putting the clues together, they began to realize that Misaki must have manipulated Uiharu to delete that and information about the 'Shadow metal' from the internet, then, upon discovering Uiharu's relationship with Mikoto, altered her memories. Mikoto was able to hack into the computer Uiharu used to bring back the deleted data. On the site was an article about a very familiar esper ranked 5th over the whole city, Mental Out. The article was located in District 2, that's where Mikoto had to go. So as she left the building, she realized someone was watching her.

Railgun turned to see one of the persons she had been trying to locate this whole time... Shokuhou Misaki.

* * *

What followed was a fast and evasive conversation on Misaki's part. Basically she informed Mikoto that 10032 was in the building that was mentioned in the article that had a picture of herself. Then she told her to come with her. She began to explain that 10032 had had a nanodevice inserted into her, so Misaki had taken her to safety to help her out. Next the subject about the group with that high tech nanodevice came up.

"So who are they? At first I thought they were working for you, but they were still searching for the Sisters even after you had 10032. So are they your enemy?" Mikoto asked bluntly as they rode in the back of the truck Misaki's driver had been waiting in when Mikoto saw Misaki.

"That's right~ And right now we're headed for the place where their boss is. It all started when I overhead a conversation about a certain Level 6 Shift project. As I had my minion dig into the information regarding the project a bit, I discovered another organization trying to find them."

"And that was these guys?" Mikoto finished for her quickly.

"Yes, they were merely hired hands. It looked like they were ordered to fetch the Sisters and eliminate you. You've already interfered in the previous level 6 shift, they are being cautious. Though it is strange they used a nano device on the clone, it did provide me the opportunity to get my hands on the clone. Even if you don't know their exact intentions, it's obvious what they might be intending with the clones. They are most certainly after..."

"The Misaka Network, right?"

"Yes. That's why I put my genius to good use. Because the clones' minds are connected through electric currents, I used my ability to cut off the means of infecting it with an electrical virus. That way, even if they get an individual clone, they cannot mess with the network itself."

"But what would they possibly want with that?"

"I don't know... all I can say is that it is most certainly bad. After all, the individual behind it is Gensei Kihara. Do you know him?" Mental Out asked in a solemn tone.

"I don't know him personally, but I've heard his name mentioned a few times."

"He is a senior researcher, known for doing anything necessary for research. He's been the cause of several espers' destruction. He was also one of the major proponents of the Level 6 Shift project you know so well."

"What?!" Misaka's eyes shot wide as she realized what exactly that entailed. Would it be another nightmare like that project?! That horrendous project that she had been helpless to stop...

"But since he isn't trying to resume the project, that means there must be some other aspect of the Misaka Network he's after."

"So we're headed to...?"

"A conference where he will be making a secret visit. I'm not going to waste this one-in-a-million chance of getting him before he does any damage."

"Then what you did to Kuroko and the others... was it your way of being considerate?"

"Not really. I simply did it for convenience. Had those girls approached the old man carelessly, they would have died, not to mention messed with my plans."

"So why didn't you just tell me in the beginning?" Mikoto raised her voice, beginning to grow angry about the manipulative esper in front of her.

"Like I said, they are being careful about you. Had I approached you, it would have interfered."

"Then Kongou getting hurt...? Had you told me, that would have never happened!"

"Maybe so, but you and your friends taking out those scum was a great help to my plans~" Misaki said with a slight smirk and a calculating look on her face.

This was the thing Mikoto hated most about the "Queen of Tokiwadai". She suddenly leapt to her feet and grabbed Misaki by the front of the shirt and jerked her forward rather violently.

"You could have just let me deal with them! Why didn't you-?"

"What if you had betrayed me and sold me out? What if your involvement kept Gensei from appearing?" She asked in a cold voice, though a smirk was on her face.

"I would never do that!" Mikoto shouted in protest.

"Cooperation? Trust? How am I supposed to believe in such unreliable things? It was your trust in what people told you that led to Radio Noise and the Level 6 Shift. I always read the minds of those who help me. I can see what their goals are. I can see what they are normally like. And in some cases, I manipulate their emotions and actions. I never had any intention of working with someone who's mind I cannot read."

As Misaki finished, Mikoto stared at her in shock. The look on her face... it was almost like she was insecure... so much like that look Accelerator had had back when he spoke of his need for power. In Accelerator's case, he needed power. In Misaki's... she craved a different sort of power, the need to know anyone she chose to let close to her. Like Accelerator, Misaki could not let anyone into locked up safe called her heart. She was just like he had been back then...

"I'm only working with you temporarily out of respect for your devotion to your friends. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get along with you..." Mikoto said with a hint of disgust. "But I do have a question. Why would someone as horrible and manipulative as you want to protect my clones?"

Misaki looked away, her hair casting a shadow as she spoke in a surprisingly cold tone. "I am under no obligation to tell you. And.. we are about to arrive."

Once they exited the truck, Misaki sent him back on his merry way as she turned and pointed to the space between the two buildings in front of them.

"The conference hall is along this way, the guards along the road have already been dealt with."

"He's that way right?"

"Yup."

"If these people can't gain anything without sacrificing anything... then I need to deliver a final warning to them." And with that Mikoto began to jog forward.

The two of them began to traverse into enemy territory. As they went onward, they came up to the issue of the fact that Shokuhou was quite physically weak. She may be a level 5 esper and all... but she had zero stamina. So the two decided to go their separate ways. That way, rather than tripping each other up, they could do better on their own and have better chances of getting to Gensei. Between Mikoto's brazen, direct charge and Misaki's earlier plan coming to fruition, they were doing so rather successfully. Almost... too easily. But when the two girls met up again, Misaki announced to Mikoto that Gensei had been caught thanks to one of her men she had taken control of telling her.

The two moved to the loft room where Gensei was being held by those working under Shokuhou. The 5th ranked esper walked over to the old man and placed her hand on his head.

"Oh don't worry, I just need to speak to your brain." She said cheerfully, but her smile quickly turned to a frown. She suddenly... ripped the skin of his face off! It was a mask! Ignoring the questions of Mikoto, Mental Out stormed toward the door. She had been outsmarted! There was only one other place Gensei could be going... To her hideout.

Misaki was moving faster than Mikoto was as she stormed to the car. "FLOOR IT!" She ordered as she got into the car, barely leaving time for Mikoto to get in.

"At least tell me what is going on!" The confused chestnut haired girl demanded.

Misaki was lost in thought. "How did he find it...?"

"So Gensei is targeting that place? It wasn't me!" Railgun defended, based off of her earlier conversation about trust.

"I know! It wouldn't fit the timeline!" Misaki was unusually agitated. This was going horribly wrong! What she had seen in that man's head...

"Maybe he's leading you into a trap?" Mikoto suggested.

"The problem is if he's there when I'm not-" She grunted when the car suddenly came to a stop. Her eyes widened as she looked at the driver, then the huge traffic jam ahead of them. No! She had no time to waste!

"We're blocked in from behind too..."

"I have no choice..." Misaki said seriously as she pulled her controller out and spoke in a firm whisper. "Exterior. Begin voluntary flow reversal past the 13th pair."

Shokuhou's eyes widened and went seemingly hollow for a moment, like she was completely unfocused in reality as she pressed a button on the remote. Then suddenly, the cars began to pull off to the side. Misaki was unresponsive for a moment as she continued staring forward.

"Drive down the road as fast as you can." She ordered the driver as Mikoto watched in awe. That was more power than a level 5 esper should have! That was thousands of people at one time! Even as the strongest mental powered person in the whole city... that shouldn't be possible! But... then again, if she thought about Accelerator's nightmarish power... was it possible that all of these level 5 espers besides herself were like this? Wielding some kind of monstrous power?

* * *

_"It seems your power is growing steadily. Once Exterior is finished..."_

_"Do I really need that?" The child Misaki asked the scientist innocently. She was growing tired of all of this. _

_"Don't say that. You gain a lot from this project."_

_"Then, can I please go home for today?" She requested in a quiet voice. Not that she really had anyone wait there, but at least it was better than this place where she was surrounded by people wearing helmets to protect themselves from her powers._

_"No. We have someone we'd like you to meet first. Let me introduce you." The woman researcher said with a smile as she opened the door, revealing a room covered with toys and a girl holding a large glass galleon water bottle with a cork in it. "She is the prototype, aka, Dolly."_

_Misaki studied the chestnut haired girl who looked to be in middle school based on her age. But the girl looked toward her, then looked away suddenly._

_"Come on. Greet her properly." The researcher woman urged Dolly. She had grabbed the small girl's arm and started to pull her to her feet, but in doing so, caused her hospital gown to come undone._

_"NO! NOOOO!" The girl yowled, causing Misaki to close her eyes in annoyance._

_"Come on now! No need to make such a racket-" That was when she saw the thing in the girl's stomach. Not only that, but there were more than one of them embedded into her skin. Misaki's hand went to her mouth to cover it in horror. What...? But the scientist explained for her._

_"Oh dear, well it saves having to explain it. She was born with a disease and those machines are the only thing keeping her alive."_

_Too horrified to answer as she stared at the trembling girl, Misaki made no movement when she was left alone with Dolly. She just leaned against the wall beside her. She also noticed that Dolly seemed to have a nasty scar around her left ankle too... _

_After a long silence between them, Dolly spoke. "I'm sorry. I disturb you, don't I?" _

_"Not really." Misaki answered simply, more saddened than disturbed._

_"Yes I do, I always do. I had a friend. I can't leave here, so she used to visit me every day. We had a lot of fun together. But then... she saw my body. She stopped coming after that. Why do I have this body? Even my only friend thought it was too disturbing. I... want to see her again." _

_Misaki couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Who wouldn't? But she had to ask the researchers why they wanted her to meet this girl. They informed her that they needed to gather data from Dolly, but they couldn't get accurate readings due to her depression. When it was stated bluntly, it was revealed that they wanted Misaki to replace Dolly's friend in Dolly's mind by using her powers and therefore return her to peace of mind. _

_Because of Misaki's powers influencing the girl, and Misaki's kindness, she and the girl were becoming swift friends. Misaki had begun to grow attached to Dolly as they spent more and more time together. Their friendship had begun to fill a hole in Misaki's heart she never knew she had. She had even promised to take Dolly to the ocean one day, though she doubted it would ever happen. It was a happy time for the previously lonely esper. _

_Everything seemed perfect. Until one day Dolly collapsed while they were playing with throwing water bottles into the trash can. Misaki had gotten help as soon as possible, and was left alone with Dolly while they got a transport ready. Dolly was panting like her life was ending right here and now in front of the panicking name._

_"Tell... me... what... is... your name?" Dolly whispered to Misaki between her heavy breathing._

_With a look of shock, Misaki came to the realization that Dolly had known all along that Misaki was not 'Mi'. Her eyes brimmed as she held onto her dear friends hand, internally begging for more time with her._

_"M-Misaki Shokuhou..." She replied softly, trying to smile for Dolly, but failing miserably._

_"Thank... you... for being my friend..." Dolly said with a beaming smile toward the trembling blonde. _

_Then the researchers took her away. Misaki watched as they carried her off. She was trying to convince herself that Dolly would be okay and be back here tomorrow._

_"Hey, Dolly... she's going to be okay right? You'll help her?" Misaki asked in a pleading tone. But the answer made her heart sink._

_"No. This is the last you will ever see of Dolly. Her body has long since been past her limit." Leaving Misaki with a brand new hole right through the heart she had just recently discovered._

_Shortly thereafter, Misaki received the news that Dolly had died. Upon finding that out, Misaki hardened. Her powers skyrocketed to the point she was able to get the scientist team under her control. She learned that Dolly had been nothing more than a clone, a creation. Not that that changed a thing about how she felt for her friend. Furthermore, she discovered that not only did the researchers intend to use Exterior for themselves, Misaki was to be eliminated once it was complete. She was expendable._

"_I thought as much. But there's nothing you can do to me now, eh?" Misaki was in control. No one could gain her trust now so that they could betray her. Nothing could stop her if she so desired. Then she went to Tokiwadai to hide herself and look like a semi normal student after hiding the whole Exterior project. She had been thorough in making sure that no one knew of the project besides the ones she needed, who she brainwashed._

* * *

As Mikoto and Misaki had made it into the building in which 10032 had been placed, Misaki began to explain the properties of Exterior. It was a device that had been made to basically make Mental Out's abilities able to be used by anyone. Mikoto was a bit skeptical as Misaki drew near to a huge glass chamber.

"I'm still skeptical of it amplifying your abilities, but transferring it to others?" Mikoto asked in confusion as Misaki placed her hands on the glass.

"Technically it's not a machine either. I didn't want anyone to know this... but now I'm showing it to you of all people... A portion of my cerebral cortex was cut out, cultivated and enlarged into this giant brain. This... is Exterior."

Mikoto was sort of disgusted and yet intrigued. So it was kind of a thing for Level 5s to be abused and used like toys or tools to achieve something. "So Gensei wants to use this thing somehow?"

"I don't know how yet... 10032 is being treated in the room just ahead. Come with-" But then she was cut off by her phone connecting. "Hello?! Where are you?" It was one of the people who worked for her.

She nodded when he told her he was on the roof and that he thought he'd been led there. So she told him she had Mikoto who would be able to help protect her due to her power abilities. But just as she was about to give further orders. Misaki's eyes shot open wide as her expression went blank. Mikoto was shocked to see her fall to her knees. She was struggling. But a new voice, the sound of an old man came from her phone.

"How naïve. You thought you could trust the registration process to keep me out. But if I match Exterior's brainwaves to my own, it's power is mine to control without that process." No wonder Misaki felt a headache coming on. She was connected to Exterior!

"Level Upper!" She growled in frustration.

"Well of course. I'm the one who gave Kiyama the information on brain tuning."

Misaki gave Mikoto a look to go save 10032 while she had the chance. Misaki's hearing was suddenly filled with the screaming of 10032 over the phone. He had broken through the layered protection she had put onto the Sisters to protect them from viruses. And then he'd infected her!

It was at that moment that the sky was suddenly filled with black tendrils stretching out to places across Academy City and further. The Misaka network's connections had just become visible. And all over, where the Misakas were, they were falling like rag dolls. The Administrator had been bypassed and everything. Last Order had been bouncing on the couch, yelling at Accelerator about bubbles when she suddenly crumpled mid-jump and fallen to the floor, causing a panic with Aiho, though Accelerator noticed the black tendrils of energy and moved to follow them. Someone was attacking the network!

Mikoto felt something strange, like a heavy weight forming on her mind. What was this presence? As she burst out onto the roof, she noticed the fallen 10032.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" She demanded as she prepared to riddle this man with holes.

Gensei turned toward her with a smirk. "If it isn't Aliester's favorite who is hidden in the shadow of the main plan. How about I awaken your sleeping power? Using your body as a vessel."

As he spoke, the presence got stronger and the black energy suddenly moved toward her like it was drawn to her specifically. Mikoto's eyes widened as she stepped back. But the moment it made contact with her head, there was a loud sound similar to an explosion and a burst of energy. Electricity was coming up in all sorts of colors, power was practically filling the air. Mikoto's hair was wild, in a similar form to demon horns. Her schelera was black, her right eye had a bright yellow orb replacing the iris and pupil. Her left eye was a small blue orb with a line of electricity constantly coming off of it. She was unresponsive to everything around her.

"Now, let the experiment begin." Gensei sneered as he looked at the magnificent creature in front of him. Here was the perfect mixture to create what he desired. The body with enough potential to wield this power, and with the Misaka network connected to it, enough calculating power to use that potential to it's fullest!

The second Level 6 Shift had begun!


	13. Mikoto Misaka, Level 6

_It sort of felt like she was in a bubble... floating in a vast darkness. Cold, and yet not too cold. It was the strangest feeling she had experienced before... Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't know if she had experienced anything else either. She was floating in this strange and empty space, her arms hugging her knees to her chest as she stared with a blank expression on her face._

_"Where... am I?" That was the first question that came to mind. What was this empty void? This... was it her mind?_

_"Wait... who am I?" Was she an individual? A person? Why did everything feel so very hazy? Like she had just had a headache and it was now numb. No matter how much she wanted to know the information of her surroundings and herself, it simply wouldn't come to mind. But then a voice cut into this silent space._

_"Aren't you angry?"_

_It was a soft voice, soothing and yet resonated with something that sounded like hatred. The chestnut haired girl turned her attention toward the voice._

_"Why... would I be angry?" It made no sense. But the voice continued to speak to her, though she couldn't tell from where._

_"They hurt you. They hurt your friends. Killed innocents and experiment on people who never did anything to deserve it. Don't you hate it? The helplessness? The fact that you can't do anything at all to stop it? Aren't you upset that they used people who didn't want to hurt anyone else, and turned them into monsters? Do you want to destroy them and stop it?"_

_The many questions that hit her consciousness made the girl pause. Each sentence was like a blow as images shot through her mind. The memory of the girl with the same face getting her leg torn off like paper. The view of helpless innocent children that were in comas. The frustration of being unable to win. Fear and rage. The face of an emotionally tortured young man with red eyes full of regret. It was all too much. She wanted it to stop! She didn't want to see anyone else get hurt!_

_"But I don't know how to make it all stop!" The girl wailed hopelessly, that sense of despair coming over her as the voice seemed to chuckle._

_"It's right in front of you. All you have to do is destroy that place, and it will all end. No more pain. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

_In the haze of the darkness, the female lifted her gaze to see the shape in front of her. It was a large building that had a glow about it. What was that? But all of the anger, fear and despair seemed to be drawn toward that building. That thing could not be allowed to stand! It was the cause of all this!_

_The girl suddenly spoke in a cold voice riddled with murderous intention._

_"I'll destroy it."_

* * *

It was at that moment that the demonic form of Mikoto finally began to respond. She had turned her strange eyes toward the central building of Academy City and begun to form a massive charge. The black electricity had honed itself into a ball of energy in front of her blank stare. This ball of energy was growing larger and larger with every moment, until it became big enough to fit a fullsized couch inside of it. It was then that it released it's pent up power in the form of a beam. This beam cut through the buildings in it's wake like butter. Sending a huge wave of dust, debris and shockwaves in the ground. Besides the loud sound of the impacts and explosions, there was the distinct chittering of electricity. Her hetero colored eyes were staring at the building covered by the glowing energy of it's protective shielding. Her attack had had absolutely no effect whatsoever.

As the view cleared and it became obvious that the building was unharmed, the evolving Mikoto moved to continue her assault. Her hand lifting as the energy continued to condense around her in the form of black ribbons letting off the sound of crackling electricity. But even as she prepared to attack once more, a certain white haired esper had flipped onto the building thanks to his vector control allowing him to propel himself upward. The red light on his choker showing exactly what was going on.

Accelerator had simply been following the trail of black electricity given off by Last Order when she fell, having left the little clone in the care of Aiho and Kikyou. He was completely unprepared for the sight that met his eyes when he got to the source. An unmistakable form... that chestnut hair... the clothes that were falling apart due to the constant electricity...

"Mikoto?!" What had this brat gotten into?! Why was she like this? What the hell was this horrible presence going on that even he could freaking feel? He looked around wildly, taking in the situation as his crimson eyes searched for any clues. There was a fallen clone that a man was getting to safety, there was also a hole in the floor... His culprit had probably gone that way. But even as he was about to propel himself toward it, he realized that he couldn't leave Mikoto. Her state was unstable... and it was getting worse. Not to mention that she was tearing up parts of the city just from that one blast. Maybe... if he mind hacked her like he had done with Last Order back when the virus thing happened... The only problem was... that his power might very well be too diminished if she kept growing like this.

"Hey, brat. Calm down. You didn't want kind of thing, remember?!" He shouted as the wind whipped around him constantly, caused by the constantly moving particles of pure power. He didn't want to see her like this. Not after what she had told him that he wanted to believe so badly. She couldn't had turned to this state! So he was trying to reach out to her.

"So what happened here?" A new voice cut in. Accelerator's thoughts were cut short as he looked up to see the heroic figure of Gunha Sogita standing on top of a higher building than the one he was on.

"Not sure, but I'm guessing someone is controlling her." Accelerator answered in a brisk and disinterested tone. He could show emotion in front of only a handful of people, and this stranger was not one of them.

"Ah. Sounds like she needs more guts. Guess I'll have to beat some sense into her and help the populace before she blows them up." The boy said with a nod. He drew his right fist back as he prepared to jump.

Accelerator felt his eyebrow twitch in frustration and annoyance at the younger boy. "If you kill her, or seriously harm her, it'll be you who's gonna end up guts." The albino growled a threat to the black haired young man.

"Yeah sure, Strongest. A friend of yours?" Gunha complied easily but looked curious to know if the strongest esper actually had friends or not.

"Hell no. That's third-rate. Just be careful." Accelerator growled in response, not about to tell him anything about the somewhat confusing relationship that he and Mikoto shared. How could he explain something like that? He had killed Mikoto's clones, and caused her to go through hell. He knew that she still felt hatred, though it didn't seem directed at him. Guess he was getting to see who it was directed at. She had known who was behind the Sisters project, and it wasn't him. He was just the other party used in it. Academy City itself was like a giant laboratory, and they were the lab rats.

Gunha gave a shrug to the albino before his eyes began to glow. He was using his powers known as 'Attack Crash', also his nickname. "Super awesome... Amazing... PUNCH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged the chestnut haired female, only for one of the ribbonlike appendages to send him flying back like it was nothing. He was sent skidding across the top of the building from the impact.

Sheepishly Gunha sat up slowly, rubbing his head gingerly. "Ow..." He felt embarrassed. To be thrown back like he was nothing... well... that was... embarrassing, especially in front of the strongest esper of Academy City. "Gotta have more guts!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet quickly.

"Tch!" Accelerator huffed as he suddenly propelled himself at Mikoto, surprised to find that her form was changing. Her power must have reached a new level. He drew his hand back and reached to grab her, but found that she was constantly emitting electricity, so when he touched her... all that was happening was that his reflection was bouncing it off, but he couldn't touch her. Damn it! Because he couldn't reach the same level of power as he used to, he couldn't overcome her power even though she couldn't touch him either, so he hopped back from her. He was going to have to think of something. He didn't so much as twitch when one the the ribbons of energy attempted to give him the same treatment as Gunha. It was simply reflected off of him.

Mikoto's form was altering to a further evolved rendition. The electricity coating her body was mostly a whitish light, her arms and legs were almost impossible to discern from the ribbons now. She had an odd, onion like headdress thing coming off of her head. Almost like a stylized halo. That didn't look good.

"Shit! Attack Crash, are you able to break through that?" He asked as he motioned to the newly changed Mikoto.

"Only one way to find out! AURORA WALL!" Gunha shouted his move as he brought his hands down, trying to suppress Mikoto's current energy, but recoiled in pain as small wounds appeared on his arms from the strain. He quickly released Aurora Wall and looked at Accelerator.

"I can use more guts in it and hold it for a moment, but I won't be able to-WHOA!" Gunha shouted as he was hit by one of the ribbon like extensions that exploded on impact and sent him dragging into the roof. He sat up slowly, wincing in pain from the burn across his chest. Accelerator was in the middle of reflecting one of the same energy ribbons.

"Careful, Seventh! That's compressed energy!" Accelerator warned the black haired boy who was staring at the new scorched spot and hole in his favorite shirt.

"I figured that out!" Gunha shouted back in slight irritation, but stepped back slightly from the glare he received, compliments of Accelerator. "That doesn't look good..." He muttered as he noticed Mikoto seemed to be charging up a ball again of energy. "Uh... Strongest?" He asked when he noticed that Accelerator seemed to be planning to take this thing head on.

When the ball shot out, Accelerator gritted his teeth, focusing on redirecting every single bit of the energy Mikoto was shooting at him into the air. He couldn't let her destroy more of Academy City! There were plenty of innocents who would pay the cost if he didn't stop it. But though it might have been a breeze before his powers were damaged, it was a strain now. And he got the feeling that using his powers so intensively was going to wear his choker battery down faster than usual. Which meant he didn't have time.

However, something was happening even as the blast made a bright display of lights into the sky. Mikoto was changing again. A chrysalis like sphere was forming around her. Mostly black and circulating in colors of electricity, it was ominous and blasting out random bolts of lightning at the two of them.

"Oh... shit..." Accelerator said in an undertone as he felt the presence growing incredibly stronger. This was bad. Very bad. He got the feeling that he was about to lose more than just this fight.

"Attack Crash! Get that Aurora Wall up, now! We're about to run out of time!" He shouted at the younger boy who nodded quickly.

"I can only suppress it for a moment! Whatever you're going to do... do it fast!" Gunha shouted back as he prepared for this. It was going to hurt.

* * *

_Even as the two made preparations to stop this, the infamous Queen of Tokiwadai had also done her part through great peril against Gensei Kihara. She had managed to cause him to no longer be a threat and destroy Exterior for good. The only change this made in the situation... was that the controlling force inside of Mikoto could no longer affect her due to the fact their way of doing so was no longer usable._

_So in the void of her mind... Mikoto found herself looking into the darkness._

_"I'm confused..." She murmured as she looked around to try and discern things through the haze. She could distantly hear voices shouting at her, but could not understand them. It was like it was distorted to just the frequency that she could not comprehend what they were saying._

_But she felt cold. Like this emptiness was sapping all of her warmth and strength away, lulling her into a sleep. For some reason, she knew that she would never wake up. Yet... she felt numb to it. Like she didn't care. She was sinking into what felt like deep ocean waters that wouldn't let her rise to the surface. It was then that it all became clear._

_It was like a fog had lifted and her mind could comprehend again. There was a great power that was latched onto herself. Something... she couldn't describe. It was inside of her, coming from her desire to destroy. And she could hear Accelerator's voice and another's._

_"Stop it! Don't come to me! Go! This isn't my power! This isn't me!" She screamed into the darkness, but it was no avail. No matter how much she cried that into her mind, her mouth would not speak it. Something wasn't right! This ominous sensation was eating into her... taking over her! She had to do something before it destroyed her and everything she cherished._

_Hate for Academy City was forgotten as she recalled her desire to save. The only thing she could think of to do since it wouldn't stop, was to detonate herself before she reached peak power level._

_She didn't know what had happened to the voice that had been whispering into her head the whole time, but she didn't care. Right now, she had to stop this power from growing any further. She deserved it for desiring this to happen in the first place._

_"I'm sorry..." She whispered as she began to concentrate the energy into herself. She knew what she had to do. And she knew that lots of people were going to miss her. But this was necessary to protect those that she loved._

* * *

Even as Mikoto was concentrating the power around herself to end both her and the thing invading her, Gunha had provided a path for Accelerator to break into the sphere surrounding her. Her form had changed. Arms and legs were no longer tangible, only the ribbon like apparitions coming from her. From what had been shoulders up, was dark, like a starry night sky. The rest of her was a hazy white, like a ghost. Accelerator had grabbed her forehead, gripping onto it despite knowing that he'd be vulnerable the moment he tried to hack into her mind. He took a deep breath and began to read into her.

This was not an easy process, and the last time he had done it... he'd been shot and lost half of his powers. This time, he had to use every piece of concentration in him. He could feel that ominous presence, that thing that was eating her from the inside out. He didn't know if he could make it leave her, but he could try to suppress it. He put everything he had into it, to reach out to that rapidly fading light. The light... that was Mikoto. He couldn't watch her sink into the same darkness that he had tried to plunge himself into. He managed to disconnect her from the endless other minds he recognized as the Misaka network, desperately working to release her from the other presence.

As he finally managed to suppress the dark... thing inside of her, the remaining part of the sphere shattered. The starry like apparition on her shoulders up began to shatter as the energy continued to dissipate. He had never been so glad to see those hazel eyes before. They were wide with shock and staring at him. Even as all the strange presence left her, she was as a result released from it's grasp and nearly fell over from the sudden sense of exhaustion.

Accelerator managed to catch her, bringing his arms around her to support her. She was shaking from the shock. He couldn't help but feel incredibly relieved that he had been able to stop her in time.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Mikoto seemed to be brimming with tears as she rested in Accelerator's arms. "I was going to destroy everything! I hated it all!" She declared in an emotional tone.

"Hey... listen." Accelerator had no idea how he was going to say this, but he was going to try. "You didn't. And even if you had... I don't think it would have changed anything the way you wanted it too..."

"But I wanted it! I felt it and wanted to destroy it all... all of it." She sighed heavily.

"I know the feeling..." Accelerator breathed softly. A long moment passed by them until he heard Gunha's voice.

"Um... Strongest. You're hugging a naked girl." He pointed out, causing Accelerator's eyes to widen as he stepped back in surprise, and Mikoto's face to flush red. As she stammered, Accelerator ordered.

"Attack Crash. Give me your jacket."

Gunha's eyes widened as he began to protest while stepping back. "But... that's my heroic-"

"Give me you're damn jacket!" Accelerator ordered gruffly, causing Gunha to step back with a cold sweat running down his cheek.

"O-okay, here!" Gunha said quickly as he handed the white jacket he used like a cape over. Accelerator placed it on Mikoto's shoulders so she could at least mostly cover herself since her clothes had been destroyed from the massive amount of energy she had been emitting. She was awfully weak. So he picked her up bridal style, intending to carry her to the hospital when the sound of the roof door opening caught their attention.

Slowly staggering out, was a once in a lifetime view. Mental Out, the prim and proper miss, was covered in dust, her shirt was torn, she had bruises, most notably around her neck that looked like hand prints. She was breathing heavily as she leaned on the door.

Gunha's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blonde girl. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you'd be behind this. You're the only one powerful enough to take control of someone else like that!" He shouted as he grabbed her by what remained of her shirt, pulling her forward in preparation to punch her, even if she was a girl.

"Hey! Wait! Misaki was trying to prevent this all from happening!" Mikoto said as she waved her hand at the seventh ranked esper, trying to get his attention. She may not like Misaki, but from the look of her body, Misaki had already faced plenty of punishment for the day.

"Now that we've got that past us... would you mind... calling... Anti-Skill to arrest Kihara? He's down... there..." The blonde girl gave an exhausted sigh as she fell limp, completely worn out from more physical activity than she had done in a very long time.

"Hey! Whoa! Whoa! Mental Out! Get a hold of yourself!" Gunha shouted when the girl practically fell against him. So he picked her up and hefted her onto his back piggyback style. "Seriously... you need more guts than this..." He grumbled to the girl who simply incoherently groaned back at him. And so, the two boys set off, each with a girl to take to the hospital to recover.

Academy City had been averted yet another disaster that it would never know about thanks to Misaki deleting anyone's memories involved with it excepting the four, Mikoto, Misaki, Accelerator and Gunha.

* * *

When Mikoto woke up in the hospital room, she felt very refreshed, yet slightly disturbed as the memories of the events flashed before her mind's eye. Then she heard snoring and sat up to look around. In the chair was a sleeping albino with his head drooping down and laying on the floor, snoring loudly was Last Order. She looked at the two with a sad smile on her face.

She then stared down at her hands. She hadn't truly been able to forgive Accelerator for what he had done... but now that she had experienced the power... the desire to destroy everything in her wake... she thought that she sort of understood. She had been the one to cause the first Level 6 Shift... and the second... The one who she really hated at the moment... was herself.

Mikoto reached up to gently grab the sides of her head and sit there, trying to sort out these feelings that had been haunting her ever since she found out about the Sisters. She didn't know what to think about herself or anyone else. Should she hate Accelerator? Should she love him? Should she hate Academy City? Or should she love it for what it had given her? It was all so confusing.

But she looked up when the door opened, causing the albino to open his eyes as he woke up, wiping his face sleepily. In walked Gunha with a wide grin.

"Hey number 3, Strongest. I just came to give my regards and wish you a healthy recovery. The guy behind the project is now in the slammer. So you don't have to worry about it happening ever again." He said with a smile, though Mikoto couldn't smile back as she lifted her hand to her chest.

"It won't? I don't think that's something I can guarantee. I still feel a little bit of that thing inside me... I did it once... who's to say I won't do it again?" Mikoto asked the other two level 5s in the room.

"Because that's not what you want." Accelerator said as he patted her head like he would do to Last Order. "You're not of the darkness. So don't worry about it anymore." He said softly, looking at her with a gentle expression in his eyes.

Gunha grinned and chuckled. "Cause you have guts! You won't let something like that ever bother you again, after all." He seemed amused by her discomfort.

Mikoto couldn't help but smile at the two of them. "Thanks..." She said softly, her eyes softening as he decided to take their advice and not worry about it too much at the moment... though she may have nightmares about it.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm glad... that I didn't destroy Academy City." She informed them happily. Gunha grinned, even Accelerator smiled faintly.

Outside of the room, a certain blond haired level 5 was leaning against the wall. A smile on her face as she turned to leave. She was glad that it had all turned out well for Dolly's original. Because now... she had a promise to keep to Dolly's sister and to Mitsuki.

"Mental Out." Misaki nearly jumped out of her skin at the fact she was caught redhanded eavesdropping. She turned around to see Gunha staring at her intensely.

"W-what?" She asked, somewhat concerned that he might be about to lecture her on how it was rude to eavesdrop and make her apologize or something.

"I was wrong about you. You do have guts after all." He said with a heroic grin at her before he turned and walked down the hallway, his back toward her. Misaki's eyes widened at the odd compliment and then she smiled slightly. She peeked into Mikoto's hospital room to see that Accelerator was giving her a hug. She smiled before turning to leave yet again. Life was good... She was glad that it turned out alright.


	14. A New Dawn

**Hey readers, I'm very sorry for a such a gap in between chapters. Between medical issues and just life in general, I haven't had much time to write for the sake of writing. **

**I'm thinking this will be the final chapter, unless people want me to go on. I think this story will end on a good note and I'm very glad that so many people have supported it. I feel so popular... and it's my first story ever too. Makes me feel inspired to do some more stories. I just don't want it to drag on forever and make it less fun.**

**~Jello**

* * *

A few days had followed Mikoto being admitted to the hospital, she had been released. But that didn't mean that the nightmares had stopped. Instead of them being of Accelerator, the one who had been the object of her fear, it was now of herself. Even now, every time she closed her eyes, she could remember that feeling... the cold, icy fist of fear that everything she cherished would be destroyed with everything she so despised. She hadn't seen Accelerator since that first day, and she hadn't been the same either. She had barely spoken, becoming moody and quiet. So much so that even Kuroko had given her rest with her advances. Mikoto had been living in a daze, in a state of shock and fear, almost like just after her first interaction with Accelerator, except this time, she didn't have anyone to hate but herself.

She now owed her rival, Misaki, who had done her best to save the MISAKA network before the event of Mikoto shifting even occurred... Which begs the question, how did Shokuhou know about the Sisters? Mikoto had thought about this long and hard. There was something missing to the puzzle of the aftermath. Was it possible that Misaki had somehow been involved in not one, but two Level 6 shift programs? Being the manipulative person that she was, it was entirely possible that she could have helped stage both programs. On this thought, Mikoto had decided to investigate due to her lack of being able to move on from her trauma in the situation. She had to understand every detail of what had happened or she'd never get past it.

Deciding this as she stepped out from the girl's dormitory, she chose to go to the facility that she knew Misaki had control over, the one that Exterior had been housed within. She had dressed in her 'undercover' outfit. The one with the pink and white skirt with her pink Gekota shirt and her frog mask. Of course no one would recognize her. Mikoto hadn't put the mask on, so she looked at least relatively normal. It was then that she noticed something about the park she was walking by. Misaki was there, sitting on the bench. Wait, why was she there? Probably because she got released from the hospital just around the same time as Railgun. Mental Out looked worse for the wear, but still carefully groomed as always. She was in uniform, but the ugly bruises around her neck were still obvious. Misaki had cleaned up nicely, but it was still obvious that she had been hurt seriously in a harsh battle.

Mikoto drew back, suddenly feeling shame for doubting Misaki. The blonde girl looked so... lonely. She was idly stirring a slushie in a styrofoam cup with the red straw between her gloved fingers. She had the cup next to her, and with her free hand, seemed to be holding a photograph she was intently staring at for a long moment before sighing and putting it back within her handbag. Her clique was nowhere to be seen. But Mikoto didn't seem to be the only one watching, because striding right past her, was the heroic number seven.

"YOU!" He shouted as he pointed at Misaki, causing her to jump in surprise and nearly knock her cup over. She had been so deep in thought that she forgot to think about the fact that others might be nearby and therefore within sight or earshot. She looked up in her moment and asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Wh-what?!" She'd only gotten out of the hospital about half an hour ago, so what could he possibly want from her? She picked up her slushi innocently and took a swig of it to appear like she was innocent of whatever he was angry about.

"I wanna know what you did exactly during the shift project with Railgun." He wanted to know the exact same thing Mikoto did! Except... he certainly takes the vastly more direct route of doing it. So Mikoto remained silent, still hiding behind one of the trees in the spacious park to keep listening.

Misaki had narrowed her eyes at the boy. "None of your business." She snipped with a huff. Attack Crash suddenly reached out and grabbed her gently, but firmly by the chin. Before she had time to protest, he turned her head so that he could get a better look at the bruises on her neck.

"For a self centered person with seemingly no guts, you went awfully far for Railgun. Why?" Gunha demanded in confusion. Even an idiot as dense as he was, wasn't stupid. He had thought long and hard about it... While maybe playing video games or something. "No matter how hard I think about it, it just doesn't make sense. You are one of the last people I'd expect to help others."

Misaki raised an eyebrow and rolled her shining, starry eyes, pushing his hand from her chin.. "Well maybe I'm more full of surprises than a little boy wanting to play hero." She retorted while rising to her feet to leave, causing him to retaliate by grabbing her gloved hand.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Gunha asked suspiciously.

"Even if there is, it doesn't concern you." Mental Out replied calmly as she turned away, hoping to avoid any further contact with him, but he didn't release her wrist.

He seemed to be staring at her intently. His dark eyes looking darkly into her golden ones. Then he released her wrist and smiled like an idiot. He placed his hands on his hips in what he considered a heroic pose.

"Like I said before, you've got more guts than you let on."

"And you're just as stupid as you let on." She copied what he said, sort of and lifted her slushie, pouring it on his left shoulder and watching as the red icy mess formed across his white jacket and red 'n white shirt. A smirk crossing her face at the look of panic on his own.

"See you later, wannabe hero." She said with a wave as she turned and began to walk away from him as he was freaking out about the stain.

"HEY! WAIT A SEC!" He screamed at her as he held up his jacket. "You better fix this!" To say he was enraged was an understatement.

Sweetly Misaki turned toward him and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Surely you aren't angry about a poor girl's blunder? I didn't mean for my hand to slip... it's just been that I haven't quite recovered and I'm awfully shaky lately."

Gunha froze, holding his jacket still in hand and watching in confusion. He didn't get hardly any of that... and somehow, she seemed perfectly innocent. "Huh?"

"I'm sure a hero like you can take care of it, right? Or are you too weak to take care of your own clothing?"

Gunha gasped when his own strength was doubted over a simple coat. "O-of course I can take care of it!"

"Then good luck with it. I have faith in you." She said with a cheerful lilt as she waved at him, leaving the baffled hero standing there with a stained white jacket in his hands. Misaki was walking away, not caring if he followed or not. But at least she didn't have just as many people who dislike her. Though... he may dislike her once he realizes that she finagled her way out of taking care of the stain she caused to his favorite jacket.

Mikoto couldn't but to giggle when she heard the exchange and watched them. Seriously? He fell for that? Apparently, Misaki can manipulate even those she didn't know how to handle when they knocked her off of her pace.

But somehow... she felt relieved. She didn't have to know why, and she could relax, seeing that Misaki had no dark intentions in mind with what had happened. Therefore, it was okay. That was one less thing to worry about in the aftermath of all these power based experiments. Letting out a sigh, Railgun also turned away from the area and began to walk the street. Strangely, the only lingering doubt, was still within herself.

She had caused 10,000 clones of herself to die, and 10,000 more to struggle to find a purpose in life when they had been spared destruction thanks to the intervention of a level 0. It was like... nothing Mikoto did ever turned out well. For being someone who was so desperate to make things better, she only caused things to get worse due to her naievity. Not exactly the way she wanted to live. The doubts that strikes everyone sometime during their lives was striking her now. 'Would the world be better off without her?' 'What was her purpose?' This recent project had made her begin to doubt herself in ways that hadn't even struck her before this.

Tucking her hands into her pocket, Mikoto continued striding forward, her hazel eyes filled with her silent torment that had been sparked in the discovery of the Sisters project and come to fruition in the level six shift project. She just... didn't know what to make of this anymore.

Somehow she found herself wandering into a familiar view. That park from before, so long ago. Mikoto could still see the look of guilt in Accelerator's eyes. That pain that she had created within him because of the Sisters that were birthed because of her. As she approached the tree and gently rested her hand on the lettering she let out a low sigh.

After a long moment of gently running her hand across the scarred wood, Mikoto turned around and sat down, her back against the wood. She rested her forehead against her knees and let her arms droop on the ground beside her. She was so tired of this brutal and endless cycle inside of Academy City. Grief, pain and loss seemed to go hand in hand with the ambitions of whomever ran the city. Every experiment seemed to make things worse for someone. Sacrifice was required to gain whatever these people thought was worth the minor lives of the human beings that inhabit Academy City.

She didn't know just how long she had been sitting there. Maybe minutes... probably closer to hours. The sun was starting to set off in the distance, causing an orange hue to fall over the fallen autumn leaves of the various trees in the area. Mikoto hadn't moved from her prone position of despair. Though she felt safe in the intentions of Misaki, it didn't change the fact that Mikoto herself had lost her hope. This darkness inside of her felt like it was sapping her energy from within her. Maybe it was because of her shaken hope in humanity because of her own conflicting desires. Destruction of those she hates and safety of those she loves... such a hypocritical mindset.

It was then that she heard the clicking, but ignored it. It sounded almost like a gentle tap at regular intervals of the footfalls. But they had stopped near her. She didn't even lift her head. Whoever was out here in this rural part of the district, they most likely had no business with her, so she paid them no mind. At least, until she felt the hand on her shoulder. Slowly she lifted her head up and looked at the familiar face of a certain albino.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a slight movement of his lips into a tiny smile, as though he knew she was depressed and intended to fix that for her. Without really giving her a chance to answer, he lowered himself on his crutch to sit beside her. Not saying another word as of yet.

"Where's Last Order?" She asked quietly, resting her chin on her knees again.

"With Yomikawa, shopping or something." He answered in the same tone, enjoying the peace of the atmosphere around them.

Mikoto was silent, just hugging her knees until Accelerator bumped her shoulder slightly with his arm.

"What was that fo-" She was about to ask why until he suddenly handed her something. It was a small box of cardboard. "What's this?"

"Just consider it a 'thank you'." He replied with a stare toward her.

"Uh... for what? You saved me, I should be thanking you." Railgun was confused by his words, asking for clarification.

"For not losing yourself to that power. For staying with me." Accelerator wasn't smiling, but there was a genuine look, almost slightly vulnerable in his eyes. He had been truly frightened when he came to the realization that he might lose her in that moment.

There was a long silence, both of them staring into each other's eyes, moving slightly closer until their faces were centimeters apart. Mikoto was blushing but then he broke the air of the moment by pulling back slightly. "You gonna open it or what, stupid?"

Rude as always. Mikoto rolled her eyes and pulled open the top of the box. Inside of it, was a small band. She pulled it out, reading the words inscribed on it.

_'Ace'_

She looked up at Accelerator who seemed to be watching her intently, waiting for a response. She didn't know what to say.

"Accelerator... you went and got me this?" It was a silver bracelet. "It's beautiful." She smiled up at him, then leaned over to kiss his cheek, startling him.

"Well... then quit wasting time and put it on." He ordered, looking away out of the urge to blush from that kiss on his cheek.

Mikoto did just that, sliding it onto her wrist and giving a slight smile when it fit perfectly. How he had managed to get her size, she didn't know, but it didn't matter.

"Just..." He started to say something, then stopped, as if trying to decide how to say this. "Just don't let what happened change who you are, okay? You've got to keep going. Forget it all if it helps. You're of the light, you aren't meant to become the villain. So... don't let the dark steal your smile."

He found himself facepalming. This sounded so... corny. That's all he could think of. For the Strongest esper in all of Academy City... he was socially awkward, and had absolutely no idea how to say what he was trying to convey to her. He could just die of embarrassment right now. Maybe someone needs to shoot him again...

Railgun on the other hand... was unused to hearing these things, so to her, it was the most hope inspiring, romantic little speech and gift giving she had ever heard. Her hazel eyes were wide and shining like stars, her face rosy with blush.

"Hey, Accelerator. Smile some more for me. It'll help me feel happy too." She replied as the shocked boy looked back at her.

He coughed and looked like it meant absolutely nothing to him. "Yeah sure." He replied in a husky tone and slid his arm over her shoulder.

"It's my turn to give you something." Mikoto said suddenly, causing him to frown. Gee, she's full of surprises. "Close your eyes, it's a surprise."

Accelerator reluctantly closed his eyes and sat there, expecting her to stick a box in his hands. "If it's something stupid like that dumbass frog thing I'll-"

He never got the chance to finish. He had felt her shifting, but had never expected to feel her lips suddenly pressed against his. His eyes had sprang open in complete shock, but they relaxed as she pulled away.

"Shit. Now what? You gonna marry me or something? If you keep doing that you're gonna have to." He said with a chuckle, noting that she was sitting in front of him. He was instantly amused as she blushed darkly, waving her hands and losing her balance.

"I d-d-didn't-"

"Shut up and relax brat." He growled as he leaned forward to gently return the kiss, calming her down instantly. Then he pulled away and started to stand up.

Accelerator started stretching and yawned while she sat there, starry eyed and obviously in a happy daze. "Well, guess I better head home." And with that, he started to walk off like nothing happened.

"Eh?" She was confused for a moment, then scrambled to her feet. "Hey, you! You can't just leave after doing something like that!" She shouted as she ran after him.

"Why not? You kissed me first." He pointed out calmly, chuckling slightly when she fell over at the realization.

"Th-th-that was because- Wait... I kissed him?!" She grabbed her hair in shock as her face turned bright red. Dream come true yet still... seriously, how had she managed to get courage like that anyway? Whatever the case... it apparently happened.

"I'll call you later." Accelerator said with a smile toward her as he waved and walked away. She was smiling and giggling slightly as she waved back.

Mikoto couldn't believe what all happened, but today had gone better than she could have imagined.

Her nervous and infatuated smile turned to a soft one as she closed her eyes. "Thanks Accelerator." She whispered, even though he was already gone.

He had given her hope again. Now she could face the future proudly, because she had someone to smile for. From hate, to regret, to exploring the possibility of forgiveness, or at least acceptance all the way to something that made her feel warm inside when he helped her in ways he would probably never know. All because of a meeting so long ago that had been forgotten. The past had once again, shaped the future for a kindhearted but sad little girl and a lonely boy who didn't know the meaning of life.

The End (Maybe, probably, I don't know.)


	15. Forgotten Meeting, Lives Changed

**I'm so super glad that people like this. I mean, I know fan fics are for the way you want things to happen and all, but it's incredible encouragement to know that so many people enjoy it. I very much appreciate the support. This is the official FINAL chapter of Forgotten Meeting. And thank you for staying this long. (Not even my sister would read it. xD) So anyway, this chapter is a little different, because it's a kind of an epilogue thing. More of a short happy ending than anything else. Just to wrap things up.**

**Already been thinking about what to do next. Probably a Merlin fanfic or a Final Fantasy 13/-2/Lightning Returns, so stay tuned I guess.**

**~Jello**

* * *

There was once a place, called Academy City. On the outside, it was a place of the highest level of technology and development. On the inside, it was just that, but with a far darker side. All in all, this place is a giant laboratory. It has many lives ruined through the thirst of knowledge and the desire for power. Those who stood in it's way were eliminated. Those who didn't, were used. It's all one cycle of despair and pain that give birth to bitterness, hatred and revenge, only giving more opportunity to continue that cruel circle of negative feelings. But as one certain level 5 esper learned, it is possible to live amidst this darkness and still change it for the better, one being at a time. That esper is Mikoto Misaka, a young girl with a pure heart that had known suffering.

Suffering doesn't dictate how life is, after all there's that saying "Ten percent of life is how you make it. Ninety percent is how you take it." Life is only as hard as you let it be. Mikoto felt like she could face the world when she's here, in the safe arms of the boy with the snowy white hair who held her heart. Struggles may be long and hard, loss is painful and grief wounds, but the constant of companionship and love seems to make everything a bit easier to bear. It's one of life's greatest mysteries. The choice to love against all odds, the choice to love regardless of the flaws of your partner, it's a wonderful thing.

Ah.. she's getting daydreamy again. The girl with the chestnut hair who's head was resting on the albino's shoulder. Hazel eyes that seemed to be staring past the present and looking all the way into the past when things were so very different. They had been helping to make the world a better place for all long time. Choosing what they could only hope was right, and doing their best to protect what was precious. Academy City still exists, and still causes pain, but... it's a vastly different existence from what it was.

"You're thinking too hard again." Came the bored voice, cutting into her thoughts. Slowly the hazel gaze lazily made it's way up to meet the crimson leaves.

"And how do you know that?" Mikoto's teasing reply was returned quickly.

"You've just got that dumb reminiscent look in your eyes. Like you're thinking of unnecessary things." The boy retorted, turning his head away to focus on the autumn leaves falling in the park they were surrounded in. Usually when Mikoto thought too hard on something, her face turns red from the effort, but she looks so peaceful right now.

"I'm just thinking about what happened... you know, when we were kids. When I first tasted the darkness." The darkness that still taints her even today, though Accelerator has always insisted she's perfect regardless.

The boy reached over to take her left hand with his own, matching golden bands on their ring fingers. "Hey, things are way different. Slowly, things are getting better. We knew when we started that it was going to be a long and hard fought battle. We can't rest just yet."

"I know... it's just that... I'm tired. I feel so at peace when I'm with you, that it's like I could just sleep through it all. I don't want to see anymore suffering, I never did."

Those crimson eyes saddened as he recalled all the suffering he had put her through when they were youths. It was something that still pricked his heart oh so painfully. He never wanted to hurt this precious existence. To Accelerator she's like the most precious gem, and every time he hurts her, he's damaged just a tiny bit of that brilliant surface of light.

"Yeah... I wish I had never done those things..." His voice held the somber tinge of regret. But he was startled by her suddenly sitting up and stop leaning on him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Hey now! If those things hadn't happened, who knows what today would look like? I mean, there's no telling what could result! I could be an old maid, Kakine might have killed you and all sorts of horrible alternatives!" Mikoto said in a surprisingly strong tone of voice. She didn't like thinking that the past could have been different, even though it might be painful, it had been the cornerstone for so many pleasant things.

"You're right... as always." The last part was obviously sarcastic as the white haired male slowly draped his arm over Mikoto's shoulder to pull her close to him and to observe the autumn colored scene before them.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm right." Mikoto said with a huff as she rested her head on Accelerator's chest. "It's such a beautiful memory." She sighed in afterthought as she stared at the old oak the bench was facing.

"That it is... and as long as you're with me... it'll never fade and be lost." There he goes saying corny things...

"Till death do us part, huh? What if I don't wanna part even when we die?"

"Then we'll be together then too." He gave a short sigh as he looked at the girl he still was in awe that she was his own.

"Forever." She whispered softly, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth of his body.

"And ever." He added, gently nudging a lock of chestnut hair from her forehead and behind her ear.

It was true. They had a bond that was unlike any other. From fear, to comradeship, to hate, to confusion to love, these two had experienced a journey that few could ever even dream of. Though it hadn't been your typical fairy tale, for they had suffered hardships and difficulties. But through that, they had gained character and grown the better for it. All because this old oak had born witness to a meeting between two children that was so significant that it changed their lives forever. A meeting that had been forgotten, then remembered, and will one day be forgotten again.


End file.
